Song for You
by GlowstickGirl
Summary: Bella goes to live with the Cullen's after her famous musical family was killed at their castle in France.The police have no leads on who killed them.Bella is the only link everyone has to their death and beautiful music. Better summary inside AH
1. Summary

* * *

The Daaѐ Performers were known for their beautiful music. Charles Daaѐ played the cello, Marie Swan played the piano, and Rosemary Daaѐ Swan played violin. Everyone loved this famous family.

But one night, their castle in France was attacked and they were killed tragically and mysteriously, leaving the youngest daughter Bella alone.

Now, Bella must go to the other side of the world to live with her father's friend Carlisle Cullen and his family. Can they help her remember what she saw the night the Daaѐ family was killed? Or has she forgotten forever?

Bella grows up to be a famous cellist, carrying on the legend of her family. But she still can't remember what happened that night…

Strange things have been happening to her though… People following her around, things missing from her apartment, and one mysterious note left in her studio…

Feeling creeped out, she decides to go back and stay with the Cullen's until the police clear everything up.

Things have changed in the Cullen house, though. The question is: for better or worse?


	2. Don't Forget

**Au Note:**

**Okay, so this is my first story for fanfiction! I'm still trying to figure out how to use all the stuff for DocX and all that, but I'll get it one day. :)**

**So, this chapter is about Bella's life before going to live with the Cullen's. I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. :(**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 1

Don't Forget

_Just keep running, Bella. Don't look back._

Those were the last words my father had spoken to me before they captured him.

It had been like every other night with my family. My mum, papa, and older sister were playing their instruments and I was sitting in my chair, watching them. We were all having a great time. Laughter filled the air along with Mum's piano, Rosemary's violin, and (my favorite) Papa's cello. I loved listening to them.

They were just in the middle of a lively piece when the lights went out. This happened often because we lived in a small castle in France and the wiring for the electricity wasn't quite perfect. But as Mum got up from her piano bench and walked past the window, a gunshot pierced the air and Mum suddenly fell to the ground. Rosemary screamed, dropping her violin. Papa rushed to Mum's side, feeling her pulse.

"No!" He cried out in anguish. "Marie, don't leave me!"

"Mummy?" I whispered; tears started to stream from my eyes. I jumped from my chair and was about to go to Papa's side, but another gunshot pierced the air.

"Stay back, girls!" My father commanded us. He picked my mother up and laid her on the sofa, giving her paling cheek one last kiss. He then turned to us, whipping tears from his eyes, and said, "We have to get out of here." He pulled me into his arms and grabbed Rosemary's hand. He went to the bookcase and pulled out a book. Suddenly, there wasn't a bookcase in front of us. Instead, there was a long, winding staircase that was completely dark. More gunshots could be heard outside. There was a lot of yelling, and it was getting closer.

Papa started down it first, pulling Rosemary along with him. Before completely leaving, he pulled a lever on the wall, closing the entrance, and we were sealed into darkness.

I buried my face into Papa's shoulder and held on tight because he was practically running down the staircase.

"This tunnel leads to the stables." Papa said, "No matter what happens, get on a horse and ride as fast as you can to the old tree house by the lake."  
_No matter what happens_ echoed through my head.

We stopped running downward and continued on flat surface. I don't know how Papa found his way in the dark. There were so many twists and turns, it's amazing that he didn't run into the dirt wall!

I curled my small fingers around his shirt color when we started up another set of stairs. I could hear Rosemary's faint sobs/gasps as we ran.

Papa started to slow. We must have been getting closer. We came to a stop and Papa set me down.

"Remember," He whispered, "No matter what, get to the tree house."

He slowly pushed the door open and we crept to our horses. I was surprised to find them still saddled. Jacques must have forgotten to unsaddle them. He was quite old and his memory was fading.

I tried to get onto the horse, but couldn't do it. My arms and legs were too short. Either Mum or Papa helped me onto it.

I started jumping, desperate to get on. Suddenly, I felt someone lift me up. I was about to scream, when Papa whispered, "It's just me, Mon Petit."

He ran to his horse while I adjusted in the saddle. I pulled up the reins and set off at a gallop with Rosemary and Papa behind me.

When we left the stable, I saw the house. It was going up in flames and men were running all around it, looking for us.

"There they go!" I heard someone shout. By that time, we were entering into the dark forest.

"After them!" Another person yelled.

They must have brought horses too because I heard a thunder of hoof beats. They must have known that bringing a car this late at night would have blown their cover because the headlights would have shined directly on the house. How did they know that? Not many people came to our house because Papa and Mummy liked their privacy.

I didn't have time to think on this any longer because I heard a gunshot and Rosemary scream out in pain.

I turned behind just in time to see Rosemary fall off her horse. She lay lifeless on the ground, the moonlight shining on her.

I wanted to cry out her name, but knew that was not a good idea.

"Keep going!" Papa whispered to me.

I pushed my horse hard, willing it to run as fast as it could.

There was another gunshot. My horse gave out a whinny and fell to the ground. I almost went with it, but Papa grabbed my just in time and pulled me onto his horse.

"It is okay, Mon Petit." He whispered to me.

But it wasn't. A shot pierced the air and his horse fell too. Thankfully, his legs weren't stuck under the dying animal when it fell.

Papa grabbed my hand and we started to run. We were almost there. Just a bit further. We could make it.

Shots were being fired all around us as we ran. I could see the familiar tree up ahead. The ladder was hidden by vines. We could make it!

Papa started to slow, but I pulled on his hand and whispered, "Its right there, Papa! Hurry!"

But he stopped completely and fell to his knees. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. Papa was lying there, clutching his arm. He looked at me, his eyes wild.

"Papa," I whispered, grabbing his neck. I could feel him pulling something from around his neck. He took my hand and put something cold into it.

"I love you, Mon Petit." He whispered, his words pained. "Never forget that. Hurry, they are coming! Keep this with you and I will be with you always." He squeezed my hand and then pushed me toward the tree house.

I stumbled and looked back at him, not wanting to go.

"Just keep running, Bella. Don't look back." He whispered.

I ran to the ladder, looking once more at him. Then I pulled away the vines and climbed up the ladder, but when I reached the top, I fell off and hit the ground. My head pounded as I crawled into the bushes, getting out of site. I turned to look back at Papa.

The moonlight was shining perfectly on him. He was sitting on his knees, still holding his arm. Men on horses circled around him, blocking off any escape he had.

A man with jet black hair jumped from his horse and walked to my father.

"Where is it, Charles?" He asked.

Papa just stared at him.

The man took another step towards him and said, "Tell me where it is right now, Daaѐ."

I was having a hard time staying conscious. I must have hit my head on a rock.

Papa looked at him coldly and then spit on his shoe. "Never." He snarled.

Out of rage, the man pulled one of his men's guns and pointed it Papa. The shot rang through the air as Papa sagged to the ground.

I slapped my hand over my mouth so I didn't scream. Tears poured down my face.

"Come on, men." The man said, swinging up onto his horse. They rode off into the woods.

I curled up into a ball on the forest floor while tiny sobs escaped from my mouth. I pulled up my hand to look at what Papa had given me. It was a small necklace with a heart shaped pendant. It wasn't anything special, just silver with a few swirls on it. There were no jewels or pearls. Just silver. But because Papa had given it to me, I would never let it go. Never.

And then everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Please Review!!!?!!! I'll love you forever! :D**

**Oh, and does anybody know what Rosalie's parents were named? I can't post the next chapter until I know. Thanks!  
**


	3. A New Home, A New Family, A New Life

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :(**

Chapter 2

A New Home, A New Family, A New Life

I sat in the back seat of a car with Agent Jeffers driving. He was one of the men that had found me in the woods. It had rained that night, so I was soaked and freezing when the men arrived. I don't know how they found me. I must have been sleep talking again.

_When I heard them coming, I tried to hide. But it was too late. They had seen me._

_Agent Jeffers was the one who spoke to me. "What's your name, sweetie?" He asked._

_"Bella." I whispered._

_"Do you know what your full name is?" He prodded._

_"Isabella Marie Swan Daaѐ," I whispered. Agent Jeffers looked back at the other men, his eyes wide. Turning back to me he asked, "How old are you?"_

_"Seven."_

_"I'm not going to hurt you, Bella. We're here to help. You're safe now."_

Now, I sat in a car, heading to my new home Forks, Washington. It wasn't the first time I'd been on an airplane, but it was the first time I'd been out of Europe. Any time my family had a performance, I would go with them. But when they had to perform out of Europe, I had to stay home.

I wiped a tear from my eye. Papa had said that when I learned to play an instrument, I could join the Daaѐ Performers and travel the world with them, playing for everyone to see. Now that would never happen. The Daaѐ Performers were dead and there would never been any more performances.

"Bella?" Agent Jeffers said, "We're almost there."

I nodded silently.

We were on our way to my new home. Apparently, Papa had an old friend named Dr. Carlisle Cullen and had asked him to take care of me if anything were to happen to him or the family.

Dr. Carlisle lived in Forks, Washington with his wife, Esme. They had five children, but I didn't know their names. I had to live with them though.

Jeffers was listening to the radio when an announcement came on. "A terrible fate has come to the famous Daaѐ Performers. Last night, they were shot and killed at their castle in France. Charles Daaѐ's body was found by the lake, Rosemary Swan Daaѐ's body was found in the woods, and Marie Swan's body was found in the smoldering house. The police have no leads on who did this, but they are still searching. The funeral will be held in one month from now in France. Thousands will attend to mourn the loss of these dearly loved people. Also, no one knows the whereabouts of the youngest daughter Isabella Swan Daaѐ." Jeffers turned the radio off.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said, looking back at me in the reviewer mirror. "You didn't need to hear that."

I gave him a slight smile and turned to look out the window. The truth was that I hardly remembered anything from last night. When I woke up this morning, I only remembered that my family had died and Papa had given me a necklace.

I put my hand to my throat and felt the pendant.

Agents had quizzed me about what had happened, but I came up with no answers. That's why the police had no answers. It was because I had none.

When we had arrived here, there had been a slight drizzle of rain, but it was now pouring. Looking out the window, I saw that everything was green; moss was everywhere. I wasn't quite sure if I liked it or not.

The car pulled up to a big white house. It wasn't as big as the castle in France, but it was beautiful.

Jeffers opened his door and popped an umbrella. I watched him as he walked around the car to open my door. I slid off of my seat and under the umbrella. We slowly made our way up to the house. I walked up to the door as Jeffers closed the umbrella and put it on the ground. He walked up next to me and rang the door bell.

I hung my head to hide the tears.

I heard the door open and a woman say, "I'm so glad you've arrived! Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Agent Jeffers said his French accent heavy. "But I must be off. I have a lot of work to do." He turned to me, bending down to my level and said, "Chѐri, if you ever need me, please call."

I nodded and he squeezed my hand before leaving.

"Come in, sweetie." Mrs. Cullen said.

I still had my head down as I walked into the large house. I stopped when I got to the center of the room. Mrs. Cullen had followed me and was now squatting on the ground next to me. She put her finger under my chin and pulled my face up. She was very pretty. Her hair was full of caramel waves; her eyes were a rich hazel color; and her smile was warm and comforting. She reminded me so much of my mum.

"Bella, you can call me Esme." She said, "Are you hungry? Do you want some clean clothes?" I looked down at my outfit. I was still wearing what I had on last night.

"Oui s'il vous plaît. J'ai très faim." I replied.

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't speak French."

"Yes please. I am very hungry." I said in English.

Esme smiled and said, "You speak English very well! Come with me. We'll get you something to eat." She offered me her hand and I took it hesitantly. Esme lead me into the large kitchen and pulled out a bar stool for me to sit on. I climbed into it and laid my hands down on the island as she looked around in the refrigerator.

"What do you feel like, kiddo?"  
"Um, do you have any fruit?" I asked.

"Yeah! We have apples, bananas, pineapples, cantaloupe, watermelon…" She trailed off.

"May I have an apple?"

"Sure!" Esme picked out two red apples and washed them before giving one to me. She took a big bite out of hers. Esme went about the kitchen, tiding things up. I nibbled on my apple as I looked at the refrigerator. It was covered with drawings, pictures, and notes.

"Those are from the kids." Esme must have seen me staring at them. "Carlisle took them out for ice cream after dinner, but they should be back soon." She smiled.

I nodded. Raising the apple to my mouth, I tried to take another bite, but yawned instead.

"You poor dear!" Esme exclaimed, throwing her apple away. "I forgot about the time difference. It must already be tomorrow in France. Come with me. I'll get you some pj's. You can sleep in Alice's room. I'm sure she won't mind."

I set my apple on the counter and followed Esme upstairs. She led me down the hall and into a large room. The bed was huge! It had a pink coverlet and a canopy hung from above it. There was a vanity with perfume and makeup laid across it and a pink boa hung from the mirror. Stuffed animals sat around a small table having a tea party. All in all, it was a girl's heaven.

Esme had disappeared into the closet, but now came out with a set of pink pj's.

"Here you go, Bella." She handed them to me. "I'll fix the bed while you change."

I was so tired, I didn't even care that Esme was in the room while I changed. After I was done, I neatly folded my clothes and handed them to Esme.

I slowly walked over to the bed and lay down. Esme pulled the covers up over my body and gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Bella. I'll see you in the morning." She whispered before turning off the lights and heading out the door.

I tried to get comfortable in the bed, but something was wrong… it just wasn't comfortable. I tossed and turned, but couldn't go to sleep. I looked over at the pink clock that sat on the night stand. 8:24. I put my hair up in a messy bun with one of the pony tail holders that sat next to the clock. Sighing, I threw the covers off and got out of bed. Maybe a glass of water would help.

I slowly opened the door, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light. I walked out of the room and towards the stairs. I could hear voices coming from the first floor.

I walked down the steps slowly, hoping not to get caught. I made it to the foyer when I heard people running. I darted into a closet and hid inside, closing the door behind me.

"Mommy!!" I heard a boy cry, "Jasper broke my sword!"

"I didn't mean to!" Another yelled.

The voices faded. I peeked out to see if the coast was clear. I tip toed over to the kitchen, peaking inside to see if anyone was in there. I ran inside and ducked behind the island by the sink. I heard more people walk by.

"Why do men have to be such pigs?" A girl asked.

"It's in their DNA!" Another replied. "Just like it's in ours to shop, it's in theirs to be dimwitted-thumb-sucking-silly cheese brains! But don't worry; they'll grow out of it. Well, most of it. I think they'll always be cheese brains…."

The voices trailed off as the girls left.

I peaked over the counter. I wasn't alone…

There, on the other side of the island, was a boy about my age. He had strange bronze colored hair; his eyes were emerald green; and his mouth was hanging wide open.

My eyes widened. "Ce n'est pas bon…" I whispered to myself.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I… I…I gotta go!" I tried to run past him, but his arm snapped out and grabbed my hand.

"You can't go out there!" He whispered. "Emmett and Jasper might find you! They're playing with their Nerf guns and if you go out there, they'll cream you."

I was about to respond to this, but voices were getting closer again.

"Oh, no!" The boy said, "It's them! Hurry, come with me!" He pulled me behind the island and opened an empty cabinet. He pushed me inside and then followed, closing the door behind him. We smashed ourselves together because there was hardly any room in the small space.

There were footsteps through the kitchen and the pelt of darts.

"Ha! I got you, Jasper!"

"Nuh uh! You missed!"

"Mom! Jasper isn't playing fair!" The voices faded as the boys went to find Esme.

The boy slowly pushed open the door and crawled out. Looking around, he whispered, "They're gone. You can come out now."  
I crawled out and stood up next to him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He said, "Who are you? Are you that girl that's coming to live with us?"

"Yes. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Daaѐ." I held out my hand. He took it in his and we shook.

"Why are you down here? Mom said you were asleep." He asked.

Sighing, I replied, "I tried, but that bed is too soft. I keep sinking down into it."

He laughed. "Come with me."  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen, through the foyer, up the stairs, and down another hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not sure if I trusted him or not.

"Just follow me." He pulled me up another set of stairs and pushed a door open. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. The carpet was gold. Shelves lined the walls with different toys on them.

"This is my room. You can sleep in here if you want." He said.

I gave him a small smile and said, "Merci. Thank you." I walked over to the bed and climbed in. It was perfect! I was about to drift off to sleep when there was a sudden shout. I pulled the covers over my head.

"Die, Eddie! Die!" Two boys came running into the room, darts shooting everywhere.

"Where is he?" I heard one ask.

"I don't know. I thought I saw him come up here…" The voice trailed off.

There was silence for a few moments before something landed on top of me, pushing the breath out of my lungs.

"You couldn't hide forever, Edward!" One yelled. They started shooting the darts at me. I let out a scream.

"Haha. Edward screams like a girl!" The other boy yelled.

"Guys!" I heard Edward yell. "Stop it! I'm over here!" The shooting stopped. It was dead silent. I felt someone start to pull down the covers from my face. I was met by two faces. One boy had blond hair and crystal blue eyes. He was tall and skinny. The other had curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was kinda chubby. They both stared out me, dumbfounded.

"Hey!" The chubby one said, "You're not Edward!"

"No, duh, stupid!" The blond smacked the other boy on the back of the head.

The chubby one was still sitting on top of me and I was having difficulty breathing. "Je ne peux pas respirer! Descendez de moi!"

"What did she say?" The chubby one asked.

"I said… Get. Off. OF. _ME_!!" I screamed. "I can't breathe! I'm going to die from a fat llama sitting on my lungs!"

"Hey! That is _nnot _fat! That is _aallll_ muscle!" He protested.

"Get off of her, Emmett!" Edward said, pushing him off the bed. Turning to me, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Just then, Esme and a man came running through the door with two girls behind them

"What's going on here?" Esme cried.

"Oh, my gosh!!!" The girl with short black hair screamed, "Edward, Emmett, and Jasper get to meet Bella before I do?! That isn't fair!" She stamped her foot and stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

The other girl with blond hair rolled her eyes.

"Boys! What are you doing to Bella?" The man asked. He must be Dr. Cullen.

"We didn't mean to, Dad!" Emmett said. "We thought she was Edward! She didn't have to scream like that…"

"She screamed because you almost suffocated her, you fat llama!" Jasper yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Emmett tackled Jasper and the two wrestled on the floor.

"Boys! Stop that!" Esme said, trying to tear them apart.

"Don't worry, Bella!" The girl with black hair said, "The boys are always like that. Guess what?! I'm giving you a makeover tomorrow!"

"WHAT!?" The blond cried, "That's not fair, Alice! I wanna give her a makeover!"

"No way, Rosalie! I call dibbs!" The two girls started arguing over who was going to give me a makeover. Carlisle tried to intervene, but it didn't work.

I looked around at all the people fighting. Emmett had Jasper in a headlock and Esme was holding Emmett up by the ankles, trying to get him to let go. Alice had her hands on her hips and was snapping her fingers in Z-formation at Rosalie while Carlisle was trying to calm them down.

I put my head in my hands and tears started to fill my eyes. I felt an arm go around my shoulders and looked up to see Edward standing by my side.

"I just want to go to sleep." I sniffled.

"I know." He said to me. He walked over to one of his shelves and pulled out an air horn. He came back to my side and handed it to me. "Go ahead."

I put one finger in my ear and with the other, pushed the red button. An ear piercing horn filled the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing and put their hands to their ears.

I let go of the button.

"Boys, I think you should apologize to Bella." Esme told them, crossing her arms. Jasper and Emmett muttered an apology.

"Bella, I'm sorry this happened." Dr. Cullen said. "Sugar makes them hyper."

"It's okay." I murmured, glancing around at all the people. I didn't like it when I was the center of attention.

"Oh, allow me to introduce everyone." Dr. Cullen said. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle. You've already met my wife, Esme." He walked over to the short pixie like girl. "This is Alice, my daughter. And that's Rosalie Hale." They both waved. Alice looked like she might fall over and die because she was so happy. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face or stop jumping up and down.

"This is my son Emmett." Carlisle continued, "I'm sorry he sat on you. And this is Jasper Hale; Rosalie's twin brother. And you've already met Edward."

They waited for me to say something. I took a deep breath and said, "Hi everyone. Thank you for letting me stay with you. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Daaѐ, but you can just call me Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. I'm glad you have come to stay with us." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Alright, everyone! It's time for bed!" Esme announced. "We have a busy day tomorrow!"

"Aw, Mom!" Everyone groaned.

"I don't want to hear it! Get to bed!" Turning to me she said, "Goodnight, Bella. Will you be okay sharing the bed with Edward?"

I blushed faintly and nodded. I'd never shared a bed with a boy before.

"Okay, you two. Don't stay up too late." Esme tried to get all of the kids out of the room, but Alice stopped in the door way and said, "Why does Edward get to share a bed with Bella? Can't we all sleep in here?"

"Yeah!" The other kids cried out.

Esme raised her hand to her forehead and sighed. "If you promise to go to sleep, then yes, you can."

"ALRIGHT!" Emmett said, "Sleep over in Eddie's room!"

"Don't call me that!" Edward told him.

About ten minutes later Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I were all crammed onto Edward's bed. Alice insisted that she sleep next to me. Jasper and Emmett slept at the end of the bed and Rosalie laid somewhere in the middle. Edward just muttered to himself as he squeezed in beside me on my left side.

As soon as the lights were out, everyone was asleep… except for me.

"Edward?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah?" He sounded half asleep.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I curled up in a ball, trying to go to sleep, and thought: _I think I might like it here._

Esme's POV

Carlisle and I walked down the hall and into our bedroom. I was surprised that I got the kids to bed so easily. It usually took threatening, bribery, and a few glares. This was a new record!

Carlisle sat down in his reading chair. "I really hope Bella likes it here."

Charles's death had really upset Carlisle. They had been best friends. Even though Carlisle didn't show it, he was suffering on the inside. I admired my husband for that. No matter what the circumstance, he didn't let his feelings show.

"I think she will." I assured him. "I know the girls will treat her like a sister. And the boys… well, they better treat her like a sister." I rolled my eyes, remembering what had just happened in Edward's room. "Jasper and Rosalie know what it feels like to be new to the family. They'll help her adjust." I remembered back to the day when Rosalie and Jasper came to stay with us. Their parents had been killed in a terrible accident. It had taken a while for the kids to adjust, but now they all acted liked siblings.

"Agent Perez called me at work today." Carlisle said, "He said that Bella doesn't remember hardly anything from last night. She apparently fell and hit her head. It's a type of amnesia. She remembers everything about herself and things that have happened in the past, but since the trauma was so much, she forgot what happened. She knows her sister and parents are gone, but she doesn't remember the details."

"Will she ever remember?" I asked.

"In time. It could take weeks, months, maybe even years. Something just has to trigger it and then all the memories will come flooding back."

Carlisle got up from the chair and walked over to the window. "Agent Perez also said that we need to keep her happy. We can't let her mourning lead her to depression. That could have a serious affect on a girl her age. We need to keep her busy and not let her dwell on sadness."

"I'll do whatever I can." I told him, rubbing his shoulder. "It breaks my heart that this has happened. I only met Marie twice, but she was an amazing woman with a great talent. Just thinking that she's gone kills me."

"Me too. I grew up with Charles. First Allen died, now Charles..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, honey." I told him. "I know they're happy that their children are here with us."

Carlisle smiled at me. "It's just hard."

"I know, honey. I know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**

**I'm not quite sure I like this chapter, so you'll have to tell me what you think. :)**

**'Ce n'est pas bon' means: This isn't good...**

**'Je ne peux pas respirer! Descendez de moi!' means: I can't breathe! Get off of me!**

**Please review!!! :)**


	4. 4 Years Later

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter takes 4 years after Bella comes to live with the Cullen's. I'm trying to get through the younger years of their lives and get to the main part of the story. So, if I'm jumping years too quickly for you, _please_ tell me and I will slow down. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :'(**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

Chapter 3

Four Years Later

"Bel-la!" I heard someone calling my name. "Bel-la!"

I rolled over in my bed and pulled the covers over my head. _Please don't wake me up; I'm having a really good dream!_

"Bella! Wake up! We have to get ready for school!" The voice screamed in my ear.

With a groan, I popped my eyes open to find Alice sitting on my bed, jumping up and down. She never could sit still…

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"7:30!" She chirped.

"What?" I cried. "Alice! School doesn't start until 8:45!"

She leaned her face extremely close to mine. "Don't you want to look amazing on our first day of 5th grade? I do. So… GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" She screamed.

I closed my eyes and sighed. Why me?

"Fine, Alice." I murmured, formulating a plan. "Just let me go to the bathroom. Will you please go into my closet and pick out my clothes?"

"I would love to, Bella!" She kissed my cheek before skipping off into my closet.

I jumped out of bed and made a mad dash down the hall and up to Edward's room. I was running up the stairs when something grabbed my ankle and I tripped.

"Don't think you can get away that easily, Bella!" Alice laughed evilly.

"Edward!" I screamed. "Save me!"

His door flew open and he stood there, rubbing his eyes. When he saw Alice and me, he smiled slightly.

"Good morning, ladies." He said.

"Morning, Edward." Alice said as she started pulling my down the steps. I was surprised at how strong she was. But then again, it _was_ Alice.

"Alice, once you're done dressing Bella, you really should help Jasper. I think he was planning on wearing plaid pants with a striped shirt."  
Alice froze. She slowly turned back to Edward. "The ones with little bunnies?" She whispered.

Edward nodded.

Alice dropped me and ran down the hall screaming, "Don't do it, Jasper! I can help you with your fashion dilemma! Just let me in!"  
I ran upstairs and into Edward's bedroom, breathing heavily. Edward was just laughing.

"Thanks," I said, trying to catch my breath. There's nothing as scary as a crazed pixie that wants to give you a makeover before school… "I owe you one."

"You owe me a lot more than just one."

I rolled my eyes as I flopped down on his bed.

"I'm going to get ready for school," He said, grabbing some clothes. "I'll wake you up when I'm done."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I mumbled.

_Austin walked up to me in the hallway. I froze. "Hey, Bella," He said. "How's it going?"_

"_Fine," I responded._

"_Did you have a good summer?"_

"_Yeah, but I really missed you." _

_He was about to say something, but just then, a herd of pink bunnies stormed down the hallway, carrying him away._

"_Austin!" I cried. One bunny jumped into my arms and said, "It's time to get up! It's time to get up!"_

"Bella, you need to wake up!"

My eyes popped open. Edward stood above me, already dressed for school.

"Come on, sleepy head. We only have twenty minutes until we have to leave." He pulled me up into a sitting position.

"I was having a really good dream though." I mumbled.

"About Austin?" Edward smirked.

I punched his arm. "Shut up, Cullen."

"Whatever, Daaѐ. I'll see you downstairs."

As soon as Edward left, I flopped back down again on the bed and sighed.

Austin Evens was one of the cutest guys at school and lots of girls had a crush on him… including me. I hadn't gotten up the nerve to talk to him last school year, but that was all going to change. Starting today, I was going to try and be more outgoing like Alice and Rosalie. I was tired of being shy and not having hardly any friends besides Alice and Edward. This was the new improved Bella.

I glance over at the clock.

This was also a late Bella.

I jumped out of the bed and ran down the steps to my room. I was panicking about what to wear, but then I saw an outfit laid out on my bed. I love you, Alice!

I threw it on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing coral colored shorts and a brown t-shirt that had 'Brown Eyed Cutie' written across the front. I put on some brown Athena sandals and then tied my hair up into a pony tail with a bright green ribbon.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, I decided that I looked okay.

I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone else was sitting around the table.

"What took you so long, Chunky Monkey?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes at him as I put my backpack down and slid into my seat.

"I was getting dressed, Fat Llama." I replied.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You look so cute!"

I blushed as everyone looked at me. Even though they were practically my family, I still didn't like all the attention. "Thanks, Ali."

"So, kids." Esme said, putting a big stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. "Are you excited about school?"

"Yeah!" Jasper exclaimed. "I really hope I get Mrs. Foust as my history teacher. She may be old, but she's seen more than the teacher I had last year."  
Emmett stared at Jasper for a moment and then coughed.

"What about you, Bella?" Esme asked. "Are you excited?"

"Oh, she is _very_ excited!" Alice giggled.

Rose laughed.

"Austin Evens!" Emmett said, putting one hand to his forehead and sighing dramatically.

I blushed beat red. How did they know about that? I had only told Edward! He was my best friend (besides Alice) and always kept my secrets. Why had he let the cat out of the bag? Spilled the beans?!

I glared at him.

He held up his hands and said, "I didn't say anything!"

"Bella, you do know that you talk in your sleep, right?" Alice asked.

I smacked my forehead. How embarrassing. I had told them that I liked Austin, and I wasn't even aware that I'd done it! The horror!

"Guys, be nice!" Esme scolded. Glancing at the clock she said. "We need to leave!"  
Everyone rushed about, gathering their things. I tried not to be too upset about what had just happened. I mean, I knew they wouldn't tell anybody… but they _would_ tease me about it. Especially Emmett.

We climbed into the car and Esme drove down the driveway and off to school. I stared out the window, watching blurs of green fly by.

"Bella," Edward whispered, leaning over to me. We were sitting in the back seat with Alice. "I'm really sorry."  
I turned to face him. He was such a good friend. No matter what, he would try to make me feel better. Ever since I moved in with them, he had acted as my personal guardian, always watching out for me.

"It's not your fault, Eddie." I whispered back. "It was bound to happen anyways." I gave him a little smile.

We pulled up to the school right on time. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of Esme's Lincoln Navigator.

"Have fun at school!" Esme called out the window. "I'll see you later!" She drove out of the parking lot and down the road to the Forks Middle School where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper would be going this year.

Alice, Edward, and I made our way up the steps of Forks Elementary School. We walked through the doors and into the office to find out what teacher we had. The redheaded secretary handed us each a sheet of paper with our schedules.

"Who do you have?" I asked as we walked out of the office and down the hall. "I have Mrs. Andrews."

"Same here," Edward said.

"We're all in the same class? That's awesome!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down. I laughed at my friend. I don't know where she got all of her energy.

Alice had apparently spotted one of her friends down the hallway. "Stacey!" She screamed, dashing through the crowd to her friend, leaving us alone.

"Bells, I really am sorry that they found out." Edward repeated.

"Edward! It's not your fault!" I said, exasperated. "Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?"

He threw his arm across my shoulders. "Just know that I'm always there for you, okay?"

I smiled at him.

We made our way to Mrs. Andrews' class, chatting about random things. When we walked through the door, Edward saw one of his old friends and went to talk to him. I walked to an empty desk and sat down. I pulled out a note pad and started doodling. I heard someone sit down next to me and assumed it was Edward.

"Hello, class!" A lady with blond hair came into the room. "My name is Mrs. Andrews. We are going to have _so_ much fun this year!" I instantly liked her. She had a breezy smile and sparkling eyes. There was just something about her that made me feel comfortable.

"Now, let's do roll call." Mrs. Andrews said, picking up a sheet of paper. "Jessica Stanley?"

"Here!" Jess called.

"Ava Jackman?"

"Here!"

The list went on… Tyler Crowley, Kaela Lautner, Macey Baker, Jack Morgan, Lauren Mallory.

"Bella Swan?"

"Here!" I said without looking up.

"Austin Evens?"

"Here!"

HOLD UP! Austin Evens?! I jerked my head to where his voice came from. He was sitting right next to me. Me. His butt was parked on the desk next to mine. When he saw me staring he gave me a smile. I blushed and smiled back at him before looking down at my desk.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here!"Edward called from the desk on my left. I turned to look at him. He winked at me. I motioned with my eyes to Austin. Edward tried not to laugh. He shrugged his shoulders.

Mrs. Andrews finished roll and told us to pull out our English books.

Class flew by, and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I grabbed my books and pushed them into my bag.

"Hey, Bella." Someone said from behind me. I slowly turned around to find Austin standing there, smiling at me.

He knew my name. _He knew my name_!

"Uh, h-hi, Austin." I stuttered.

"How's it going?"

"F-fine, thanks. You?" Stop stuttering, Bella! He'll think you're weird!

He was about to answer, but just then Edward came up and said, "Ready to go, Bells?"

I stared at him, trying to get him to realize Austin was talking to me. Fortunately, he did.

"Oh, hey, Austin." He said with a smile. "How was your summer?" Edward!!! When did I invite you to join this conversation?!

"It was great. My family went down to our beach house in California and my brother taught me how to surf." So _that's_ why he was so tan!

"Really?" Edward asked, "That's cool."

Just then, Lauren and Jessica walked up to Austin and Edward.

"Hey, guys!" Lauren said in her nasally voice, "Do you want to eat lunch with us?" They didn't even look at me.

I really did hate Lauren and Jessica. They thought they were _all_ that and more. For some reason, they were popular and a lot of guys liked them. Why? I don't know. I mean, Lauren's hair wasn't even naturally blond! Life just wasn't fair….

"Um, no thanks," Edward declined, pulling his arm away from Jessica. "I'm eating with Alice and Bella."

Lauren gave me a dirty look. Oh, so _now_ they look at me!

"Well, if you change your mind, you can always sit with us." Jessica purred. She and Lauren grabbed on to Austin's arms, not even waiting to see if he wanted to sit with them, and pulled him out the door.

"Bye, Bella!" He called before being pulled out the door.

I stared at the door. Did I mention that I really hated Lauren and Jessica?

"Don't look so sad, Bells." Edward said, slinging an arm around my shoulder as we walked out the door. "I mean, isn't it a plus in Girl World that he knew your name? I think that should be worth at _least_ twenty points."  
I couldn't help but laugh at Edward. "Are you sure you don't want to sit with _Lauren and Jessica_?" I said in my nasally voice.

Edward made a gagging noise. "I'd rather sit with Emmett when he's eating beans."

I burst out laughing.

We walked into the cafeteria and claimed a table by the window. I pulled out my lunch bag and looked to see what Esme had packed me.

A tuna sandwich, a chunk of cheese, and a random apple slice. Oookay?

"What do you have?" I asked Edward.

"Um, tuna and pickle sandwich, half a banana, and a stick of beef jerky…" He replied. "Do I even want to know what you got?"

"Um, not really. How much money do you have?"

"Ten dollars. I think that'll be enough. Do you want to go buy lunch or do you want me to?"  
"I'll buy lunch; you can throw away… whatever Esme packed."I grabbed his money and made my way over to the lunch line. The cafeteria was crowded and the noise level was high. I grabbed a tray and filled it with enough food and waited to pay at the register. I handed the lunch lady my money and received the change. I left the line and made my way carefully to Edward, trying not to spill any of the food. Any false moves could be deadly….

"What'd you bring me?" Edward asked as I reached the table.

"Mac n' cheese!" I said happily. "And a brownie for desert!"

"Hey, guys!" Alice said happily as she slid in next to Edward. "Sorry I ditched you in the class room, but Stacey was telling me about her older sister landing a job with Vogue." Alice got a dreamy look on her face as she spoke. She was such a little fashion fanatic I was positive she'd be the editor and chief of some big magazine when she grew up.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry, Ali. Your day will come."  
Sighing, she pulled out her lunch bag. "I know. It's going to be a while though. Whoa, what is this?" She held up a sandwich consisting of tuna, tomato, and orange slices. She stared at it for a moment before putting it back in the baggie. "I'm going to go buy some edible food. Brb." She skipped off to the lunch line.

"So, do you like Mrs. Andrews?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. She seems really nice." I replied, taking a bite of my lunch. Thankfully, the food here wasn't that bad. I think the kitchen actually passed the health inspection!

Alice came back with her lunch and we sat around, talking about class. Alice had found out that Lacey Jernigan and Jack Morgan had started going out. Alice wasn't surprised at all. Even though everyone thought Lacey and Jack were complete opposites, Alice had a feeling that they would get together over the summer. Weird….

Edward finished his lunch before me and got up to throw it away.

"Hey, Meagan!" Alice called to one of her friends. "I'll see you in class, Bella." She skipped off to talk to Meagan.

I sat there, looking around the cafeteria when my eyes on Austin. He had somehow gotten away from Lauren and Jessica, and was now sitting with his friends laughing at a joke. His light green eyes glimmered with happiness. Oh, his eyes. That was one of the things I liked most about him. They completely lit up his face. Whether is was sadness or silliness, his eyes expressed it all. It was on of the first thigns you noticed about him. Those light green eyes.

Just then, two people slid in next to me, breaking me out of the 'Austin Trance' I was in. I turned to see who the two culprits were.

"What do you want?" I asked Lauren and Jessica.

"I want you to back off." Lauren hissed. "Stop talking to Edward and Austin."  
I rolled my eyes at her. "Lauren, I _live_ with Edward. How can I stop talking to him?"  
"Oh, just because you're sitting between the two hottest guys in school, you think you're smarter than us?!" Jessica half yelled. "Think again, Swan!"

I had to laugh "You two don't even know what the meaning of 'conceited' is! Of course I'm smarter than you." I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from. Usually when Lauren and Jessica talked to me – which they hardly did – I would shrink back and take whatever they had to say. But today, I was standing up. Watch out world, the new Bella was bustin' out of her shell!

"I _so_ know what that means!" Jessica protested. She paused before asking, "Does it have something to do with bacon?" I stared at her for a moment, not sure where that came from. She wasn't exactly the sharpest tack on the board….

"Jess. Shut up." Lauren said, rolling her eyes. "Swan, watch your back."

And with that, they got up from the table and walked back to their group of friends. I rolled my eyes at the two Barbie's.

"Hey," Edward said, coming back to the table. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Let's get back to class." I slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my trash. We walked through the crowd and out of the cafeteria. I threw my trash away in a garbage bin. Edward and I walked down the hall and to our class room, sitting down at our desks.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened?" Edward asked, turning to look at me.

Sighing, I told him about Lauren and Jessica. When I finished, he just laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I demanded. "It's not funny!"  
"It's just so unlike you to stand up to them!" He answered, whipping the tears from his eyes. "I just thought that was kind of funny."

"Yeah, hilarious." I muttered. "Two boy-crazed Barbie's are about to strangle me for talking to you and Austin, and all you do is laugh. Ha…ha…ha."

Edward only smiled at me.

Just then, Lauren and Jessica walked in. When they saw me, they glared. I stared at them blankly. I wasn't going to let them get to me. They were just two girls who thought they owned the school.

As Lauren walked past my desk, she slipped a piece of paper in front of me. She slowly sauntered to the back of the room, joining her clones.

I slowly picked up the piece of paper and looked at it.

_Back Of! If u nowe wats gud 4 u, dont __ever talk 2 Austin agin…. Or els._

I couldn't help but laugh at her awful spelling. I handed the note to Edward. He quickly scanned the note and tried to conceal his laughter, but couldn't. He practically fell from his desk, clutching his sides as the laughter came.

I don't know what got into me then, but I picked up the note while still laughing and took it back to Lauren.

I dropped the note on her desk and said, "Next time you try to write a threatening note, please, _use a dictionary!_" She just glared at me as I turned around and walked back to my desk. I was almost to my row and I was feeling pretty good about myself, but my feet decided to hate me. I tripped over something and went flying. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the impact of the fall, but two arms caught me and pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" I knew that voice anywhere.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Or are you lost somewhere in the Twilight Zone and have no idea what's going on? ;)**

**I'm not usually one for cliffy's, but I couldn't resist.**

**Also, I've been home schooled my whole life, so I have no idea how the school system works for elementary grades. I looked it up on Wiki and it said that elementary can either cut off at 4th or 5th, so I went with 5th. :)**

**Please Review!!! I don't care if the review is 1 word or 100. I don't even care if it's mean. I prefer it if you give me criticism. It helps me become a better writer. So, if you're sitting there, getting ready to write a review like 'You're doing a good job!', but you don't really mean it. Please. Don't do that! Just tell me what you didn't like about it and maybe give me some tips.**

**Okay, you can go back to your lives now. I'm done ranting. ;)  
**


	5. Little Miss Loser

Chapter 4

Little Miss Loser

I looked up at him. His green eyes stared down at me with concern. I blushed a deep crimson when I realized everyone was staring at us. I looked away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

I looked back up into his _deep emerald_ eyes. "Yes, thank you, Edward."

Edward slowly let go of my waist and I slid into my seat quietly. I still felt the stares from everyone in the room. Including Austin. Would it be obvious if I took my hair down? Yeah, it would. Nuts.

"Okay, class!" Mrs. Andrews breezed through the door, a fresh smile on her face. "Take out your science books!"

For the rest of the class, I sat low in my chair, keeping my eyes on my books, but not reading along. I wanted to melt away into nothing. I wanted a bolt of lightning to zap me into dust. _I wanted a herd of bunnies to carry me away!_

I knew I shouldn't have been embarrassed, but I was. I mean, I had just gotten done making fun of the popular girls, but for some _odd_ reason, my feet decided to trip over thin air! This was supposed to be a good day! I was supposed to be more… more… Cooler? Well, that didn't work out. I guess I would just have to go back to being the little quiet girl who hardly talked.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the first school day. I stuffed my books into my backpack and ran out the door. If I could make it outside before anyone tried to talk to me, I would be okay.

That dream was shot down in two seconds.

"Oh, Bella!" Lauren's nasally voice called to me from somewhere in the hallway. I tried to pretend like I hadn't heard it, but that was impossible. Lauren must have been a witch or something because one second she was behind me and the next her bony fingers grabbed on to my arms.

"What you did back in the class room made me realize something." Lauren said, "… You're even dorkier than I originally thought you were! I mean, you tripped over your _feet_!"  
Just then, Alice came up. She and Lauren hated each other like cats hated water. One time, Lauren had tried to flirt with Jasper, and Alice lost it. Even though she and Jasper weren't together, Alice didn't want Lauren messing with him. So, she did the most adult and responsible thing one would do in a situation like this. She went into Mad-Pixie mode. There was clawing, scratching, pulling, and kicking. Trust me; you _never_ want to see a mad Alice. Talk about a nightmare from the devil's closet.

"For you information, _Lauren_," Alice sneered, walking up to us. "There was a book in her way. _That's _why she fell. I was sitting right there." Alice must have heard everything Lauren had said to me.

"For _your_ information, _Cullen_," Lauren sneered back, getting up in Alice's face. "No matter _what_ you say to defend her, she's still a loser. She just got a lucky seating arrangement this year. She'll always be a nobody." Then turning to me, she said, "And there's _nothing_ that can change that. You'll never be popular or pretty. Nobody will ever know who you are. You'll just be a shadow that people pass."

I couldn't contain the tears any longer. They poured down my face.

Lauren was right. I was a nobody. I wasn't popular or pretty or anything. I was the shy girl that sat in the back of the room, letting other people take the spot light.

Before Lauren could say any more spiteful things, I jerked my arm away from her and ran down the hall and out the door. I could hear Alice call after me, but I didn't listen. I ran down the steps and stopped by the sidewalk, waiting for Esme to come.

_You're a nobody. You'll never be popular or pretty._ Those words rang through my mind like a broken record.

"Bella!" Alice called, running up to me. "I'm so sorry! Lauren had no right to say those things about you."

I whipped the tears from my eyes. "There's nothing to apologize for, Alice. She was only stating the truth."

Before Alice could respond, Edward came up and said, "Hey, guys." When he saw our faces – mine red and puffy, Alice's furious – he took a step backwards and asked, "Whoa, what happened?"

"Where did you go after class?" Alice inquired.

"I was talking to Mark."

"Well, you should have been with Bella!" Alice snapped. "Lauren Mallory came up to her in the hallway and said some really nasty things…." I tuned out the rest of their conversation. I didn't even know why they were fighting. They must have known everything Lauren said was true. They just didn't want to say it to my face. I guess I couldn't blame them for trying not to hurt my feelings.

Esme's car pulled up and I hurriedly climbed into the back seat. Alice and Edward followed, still bickering.

"What is going on?" Esme asked, looking back at us in the rearview mirror while driving off to the middle school.

"Lauren Mallory happened!!" Alice yelled. "She's such a witch! Arg!" Alice made an exasperated sound, running her fingers through her short spiky hair.

"Why? What did she do?"

Just then we pulled up to the middle school and Emmett, Rose, and Jasper jumped into the car, laughing. When they saw the furious Alice in the back seat, they fell silent and looked wide eyed at Esme.

"She had the _nerve – the NERVE – _to tell Bella that she was a nobody! That she wasn't pretty or popular or anything! _Just_ because Bella tripped in class, Lauren thought it was necessary to tell her that! I swear, if I ever get my hands on that witch, I'm going to ring her fat neck!"

"She said _what_?!" Rosalie screamed. "Oh, she's done it now! Pull the car over, Esme. A brat is about to get their butt kicked!"

Esme stared wide eyed back at us. "She said that?" She whispered. "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I hope you know that's not true. You are an amazing girl and there is nothing you-"

"It's okay, Esme." I said, cutting her off. "You don't need to say anything."

Silence filled the car. I stared at the window, watching the green fly by. I officially hated Forks. It had taken me four years, but I now hated it.

The whole ride home was quiet, nobody saying anything. We pulled up to the house and everyone filed out. I walked slowly upstairs to my room. I dropped my backpack on the floor and trudged over to my bed, plopping down. I threw my arm over my eyes and sighed.

I was stupid for thinking I could come out of my shell. I would always be quiet and shy.

Just then, my door burst open, disrupting my pity party. I looked up to see Alice and Edward come into my room.

"Guys, please, don't say anything." I moaned, rolling over on my side.

"Bella, we aren't going to let you sit in here and roll around in your self-pity." Alice said, sitting down next to me.

"But I want to." I muttered.

"Well, get over that dream, because we're not letting you." Alice declared.

"Bells, don't listen to anything Lauren says." Edward sat down next to me. "It was all a lie. They only reason she said that is because she's jealous."

I sat up and stared at him. "Jealous? Of me? Edward, are you on something?"

"I'm serious, Bella. She's green with jealousy. I mean, you're nicer than she is; you actually have a sense of humor; when you walk into a room, it lights up."

"And you don't see all the boys that stare at you!" Alice chirped. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn Edward's fist clenched when she said that.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes! Bella, do you not see how amazing you are? Lauren and Jessica could never amount to all that you are. They'll always be two Barbie's, looking for another boy to eat. But you, you'll be so much more."

Tears filled my eyes. Why had I listened to Lauren? What she said was desperate and spiteful. And it was beneath me. I shouldn't have let those words get to me.

"Thanks, you guys." I whispered, hugging them. "Je vous aime. I love you."

"We love you too, Bella. And don't _ever_ forget it!" Alice said, whacking my arm.

I had the best kind of friends – true blue.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N: Aw! Alice and Edward are so sweet! :)**

**Please Reveiw!! It makes me want to write more and when that happens, I write faster, and when I write faster, I update more, and when I update more... hopefully you're happy. ;)  
**


	6. Little Surprises in Life

**A/N: I know what ya'll are thinking: Why hasn't this girl updated? It's been like a week!!!**

**Well, my reason is simple, yet kinda sad: My sister. She reads all of my chapters before I put them up, but she took a long time reading this one... so blame her! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sad, I true.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

Little Surprises in Life

It was a cold December morning when I woke up. Somehow, the covers had twisted off of me and onto the floor. Grumbling, I reached down and pulled the light blue sheets and coverlet back onto the bed. I snuggled into them, trying to get warm. I hated the cold. The way it made your bones feel chilled, your skin like ice, and your nose runny absolutely aggravated me.

I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Glancing over at the clock, I saw that it was 7:24. Well, Alice would have woken me up soon anyways.

I slid out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom. I flicked on the lights and was momentarily blinded by the brightness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I stripped my clothes and jumped into the shower. I turned the handle and was met by freezing cold water.

"Yipes!" I cried, quickly turning it to warm. I wasn't asleep any more…

I took my time in the shower, reveling in the warmth. When I got out and was drying my hair, I saw that it was 7:50. Wow, I usually didn't take that long.

I walked into my closet and pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. I dug through my closet until I found my favorite purple sweater. Or technically, 'Wild Violet' (Alice had to correct me on that one). I pushed my arms into the sleeves and pulled it on. I found some loafers that were blue and purple and slipped my feet into them. Walking back into the bathroom, I tried to do something with my hair, but couldn't think of anything.

I glanced at the door. This was a desperate and dangerous move, but I took it.

I walked out of my room and down the hall. I held up my fist, ready to knock, but paused. Was it worth it? I caught a glimpse of myself of a mirror that hung on the wall. My drying hair was turning into a mass of frizz and poof. Yes, it was worth it.

No sooner had I knocked on the door, it flew open and Alice stood there saying, "I've been expecting you." She grabbed me and pulled me into her room. Rose was sitting on the bed, doing her nails.

"Alice, I need your help with my hair." I begged.

"I'd be happy to!" She chirped, pushing me down into the chair at her vanity. "You didn't really think I would have let you gone to school with your hair like that, did you? You don't know me very well. Now, let's get to work." Alice spent at least seven minutes pulling and tugging my hair. Finally, she produced a messy, but pretty, bun.

"Thanks, Ali." I said, giving her a hug. "Your outfit looks cute, by the way."

"Thanks!" She did a quick twirl. She was wearing a black blouse, a short jean skirt with white leggings underneath, and golden ballet flats. I usually didn't pay attention to everyone's outfits, but I knew it would make Alice feel good if I made a comment.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs." I said, walking out the door and towards my room. I walked through the door and grabbed my backpack from where I had slung it by my desk. I stuffed my books and homework into it and headed downstairs.

I entered the kitchen. Rose and Alice had just sat down and were preparing their breakfast. Esme was on the phone. Emmett and Jasper were being stupid, as usual. I sat down in my chair and pulled a pancake onto my plate.

"Morning, Bells." Edward said softly as he sat down.

I smiled at him.

I looked over at Emmett and rolled my eyes. Two hard boiled eggs lay on top of his closed eyelids, bacon was hanging out of his mouth, and to top it all off, two blueberries were shoved up his nose.

Jasper was cracking up with laughter.

"Are you sure you're related to him?" I whispered to Edward.

"Well, I'm positive that I'm related to Alice because we're twins. But Emmett…. I can't be sure." He replied, staring at his brother.

Esme must have realized what her son was doing because she walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head. The bacon and eggs fell onto the plate that sat in front of him, but the blueberries shot out of his nose and across the table. And it just so happens that Rosalie had opened her mouth to say something to Alice at the exact same moment. The blueberries flew into her mouth.

Everyone froze, even Esme who was still on the phone.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide with horror. Her hands shot to her mouth and throat. "I … just swallowed blueberries that were up Emmett's nose…." She whispered. Then she yelled, "My breath is going to smell like his boogers! EMMETT!"

Emmett just laughed and said, "Booger breath!"

Esme rolled her eyes and went back to the phone conversation. Rose grabbed the cup of orange juice by her plate and guzzled it down. She then asked Alice to look down her throat to make sure she wasn't breaking out in some weird rash.

Apparently everything was okay.

Never a dull moment at the Cullen home.

"How many more days until Christmas?" Emmett asked randomly.

"Sixteen, sweetie." Esme said, hanging up the phone. "Tomorrow is the last day of school and then its Christmas break!"

"Score!" Emmett cried, pumping his fist in the air.

I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. "I'll be out in the car!"

"Okay, honey." Esme said, cleaning up the table.

I grabbed my bag and walked into the foyer. I pulled on my thick coat and then walked out the door into the cold air. What do you get when you put rain, moss, and December weather together? Forks, Washington at Christmas time.

I ran for the car, slung the door open, and climbed into the back, closing the door behind me. I grabbed one of the blankets from the trunk out and wrapped it around myself. I pulled my book out of my backpack and opened it to where I had left off last night.

I was so wrapped up in the pages that I didn't hear the car door open and everyone pile in.

"_Pride and Prejudice_?" Edward whispered in my ear. I jumped in my seat and hit my head on the ceiling.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said while rubbing my head. My heart was still hammering in my chest. "Gosh, you could kill a person by sneaking up on them like that!"

Edward chuckled. "I didn't exactly sneak up on you, but okay. I'm sorry."

I glanced around and saw that everyone was in the car. We were pulling out of the long drive way and onto the busy street.

"Oh, I hadn't even realized we were moving." I said, embarrassed. "Sorry I yelled."

"It's okay." He said with a smile. "So, _Pride and Prejudice_? Isn't that a little advanced?"

"Not really. I understand almost everything. It's so good!" I gushed. "Now, leave me alone. I'm reading."

I stuck my nose back into the book and continued where I had left off.

I had really picked up an interest in reading this year. Emma (Mrs. Andrews) had a degree in English Literature so she was always giving us book recommendations. Although I was the only one who read the books, she was still happy. Every time I would finish one, we would get together after class and talk about it. She was so inspiring and full of ideas. When I grew up, I wanted to be just like her.

We pulled up to the school and I grabbed my things and jumped out of the car.

"Bye, Esme!" I called over my shoulder. Alice, Edward, and I hurried up the steps and into the building, making our way to the class room. As soon as I entered the door, I saw Emma smiling like crazy. I knew why. Her husband, Cliff, was in the Army and had been away for three months. Since he was stationed in a no-phone-calls zone, they hadn't been able to talk at all. But he was coming home today and I knew Emma would be thrilled.

I walked up to her with a happy smile. "Hello, Mrs. Andrews!" I wasn't allowed to call her Emma in the class room. It wasn't her rule; it was the principals. Something about respect and honor. I don't know. The man is a nut case. "What time will Cliff be here?"

"Five o'clock!" She gushed. "I can't wait to see him, Bella."

"I know. How long will he be home for?"

Emma sighed and said, "Hardly two months. He leaves February 1st."

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard on you."

"But I always need to keep my chin up and not be sad about it." She smiled.

"Hey! You should bring him to class sometime. I would love to meet him."

"Aren't you going to the 5th grade Winter Dance tomorrow? I'm one of the chaperones and I'm dragging him along."

"Oh, um, no." I said, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't think so. Dances aren't really my thing."  
Emma nodded and smiled at me knowingly.

"Okay, hon. Well, if you change your mind, please come. We can talk about books!"

"What about Cliff?" I inquired.

"It wasn't only Cliff's good looks and charm that got me to marry him. He's also quite the bookworm." She said with a wink. Its official, I wanted to be just like her when I grew up _and_ have a husband like Cliff.

"You better get to your seat." Emma said, glancing at her watch. "Class is going to start in a few minutes."

With a smile, I turned and walked to my desk in the middle of the room. Edward was turned around in his seat, talking to Mark who sat behind him. I pulled my bag off of my shoulder and as I was slinging it around to put by my chair, I accidentally smashed it into the unsuspecting Edward. With a yelp, he turned around to see what had hit him. I covered my mouth and blushed like crazy.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!"

When he saw that it was only me that hit him, he smiled and said, "Its okay. I'm not really surprised." He winked at me and then went back to talking to Mark.

I sank into my seat, my cheeks still red. Why did I have to be such a klutz?

Just then, a girl named Micah came over to my desk. She was tall with big blue eyes, long brown hair, and was really skinny. I had always thought that she was one of Lauren's followers, but maybe she wasn't. I mean, she _was_ talking to me and in the book of _How to be a Barbie 101_ I knew it said somewhere that you should never talk to people that weren't as popular as you.

"Hey, Micah." I said with a smile.

"Hi, Bella!" She said, perky. "So, what are you doing over Christmas Break?"

"Nothing really. Just hanging out around the house with my family. . What about you?"

"I think we're going to Maui to stay at our beach house. But that all depends on my mom. She has family in New York, so we might go there too." Wow. Suddenly my life felt really boring.

"Oh, that sounds fun."

"Yeah, I guess. But you're lucky. You actually have kids your own age you can hang out with. I'm an only child and my cousins are all older than me and stuck up." She sighed. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, do you have a date for the dance tomorrow? I'm going with Taylor Hughman."

"I'm not going." I murmured.

"What?" She gasped, putting her hand to her chest. "Why?"

"Um, well…" I couldn't tell her that I didn't like dances. That wasn't normal for people my age. I didn't do this often, but I had to lie. "I don't have a date." It wasn't a big lie. I mean, I _didn't_ have a date.

"Aw, Bella, I'm sorry." She sounded like she truly was. She was about to say more, but the bell rang. "I'll talk to you later!" She hurried to her desk.

"Alright class, let's take out our-" Emma was cut off suddenly when the door swung open. Lauren Mallory and Austin Evens were standing there, out of breath.

I had avoided Lauren as much as possible since the first day of school. There had been a few snide comments at first, but she eventually left me alone. And for that, I was thankful.

"Well, would you two like to join us?" Emma asked.

Austin and Lauren walked confidently to their seats. Austin plopped down into the desk next to mine. He had changed a lot since the first day of school. He had started hanging out with Lauren and her Barbie's a lot more and had become known as the school player. I didn't even _want_ to know why they had been late today. Ew. I just had a mental image of them making out.

Although I wouldn't tell anyone this, I still had a small, tiny, microscopic, blink-and-you'll-miss-it crush on him. I know, I know. It was stupid. But it was still there. I couldn't help it.

I shot a quick glance over at Austin. He had his head turned to me right at that moment so he caught me looking. He smirked and winked at me. I blushed profusely and turned my attention back to Emma.

Class dragged by, which was strange because I usually enjoyed being there. Maybe it was the excitement in the air over Christmas and everyone just wanted to start their vacations. Or maybe it was because Emma was talking about some dead person named Leo Gerstenzang who had invented the Q-tip in 1923. He was watching his wife one day while she was cleaning 'hard to reach places' using a tooth pick with cotton on the end… Did I mention that Emma is also a history fanatic?

Or maybe the reason class was dragging by was because Austin stared at me the _whole time._ I don't mean he shot glances at me every so often. No, I mean full out stare. Now, if the cutest guy in the whole school was staring at _you_, wouldn't you feel kind of… uncomfortable? Well, I did. I felt like I was standing in front of the whole student body with only my underwear on!

From the time class started all the way to lunch, my hands were sweaty and clammy, my heart was pounding, and I couldn't stop fidgeting.

Edward kept glancing at me, giving me weird looks.

Finally, the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and waited for Alice and Edward at the door. People pushed past me, happy to have a break from class. As soon as I saw his bronze hair, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Where's Alice?"

"I think she's talking to one of her friends about the Dance tomorrow." He replied, waving his hand. "Don't change the subject. What was up with you in class?"

I sighed and told him about Austin. Edward just blinked and said, "So? He was staring; big deal. I mean, you're a pretty girl. Lots of guys stare at you."

I gaped at him. "What? What guys? How come I have never seen them staring?"

"You just aren't looking at the right time."

"Uh huh, sure." I said rolling my eyes.

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bells." He told me. "Trust me." He muttered that last part under his breath, so I don't think I was supposed to hear.

Shrugging my shoulders, I changed the subject and said, "I'll get the table; you get the food."

"Why do I have to wait in the lunch line?" He almost whined.

"Need I remind you what happened last October?" I said, raising one eyebrow. "I had gone to get lunch that day and…"

"When you were coming back, you spilt the food everywhere." He finished, sighing. "I guess I'll go get lunch."

"Don't be long, Eddie!" I called after him. He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder and smiled crookedly. I smiled in return. I was the only one allowed to call him 'Eddie'.

I walked over to the table we always sat at and plopped down in one of the chairs. As I waited for Edward to come back, I played with a strand of my hair, thinking about the dance tomorrow. Everybody was going and had dates. Angela was going with a guy named Sean – I always thought that she would look good with Ben Chaney, but neither of them was brave enough to talk to each other. Alice was going with Andy Parker – they were _only _friends. Alice pointed that out to me often. Ava Jackman was going with Jack Morgan and they made such a cute couple – Ava was a small Asian girl with big brown eyes and a cute smile while Jack was tall and athletic with blond hair and silver blue eyes.

I knew that Jessica Stanley was going with Mike Newton. Yuck. And I highly doubted that Lauren would go with anyone but Austin. I swear she stuck to him like glue!

Alice and Rose had tried to talk me into going, but I refused. Dancing just wasn't my thing. I mean, they should know that by now. They've seen me fall down steps, run into walls, and give myself paper cuts… without even holding paper! One would think they knew by now that I'm a total klutz.

Poor Edward was being forced to go. No matter how much he fought, Alice would tell him that she needed him there for 'moral support'. Whatever that's supposed to mean.

So while they were out dancing, I would be stuck home by myself. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett would be at the middle school dance. Esme and Carlisle would be at some dinner that was for Esme's job. It would just be me, my books, and the dog. Okay, so we didn't have a dog, but you know what I mean. I would be lonely.

I might have considered going if someone had asked me, but even then, I doubted it.

A few minutes later, I felt Edward sit down next to me.

"Well, that was fast-" I turned to look at Edward, but was surprised to find that someone else sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella." Austin said, smiling at me. I felt the blood rush to my face and my hands were instantly clammy.

"Uh, h-hi, Austin." I stuttered.

"So, I heard that you didn't have a date for the dance."

My cheeks turned redder. How did he know? "Oh, um, no. I don't."

"I don't either." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "I thought you were going with Lauren?"

"Lauren?" He stared at me like I was crazy. "No. She's way too clingy and annoying. Actually, I was hoping to go with… you."

I stared at him. Austin Evens had just asked me to the dance. The dance where it mattered who you showed up with. _He_ had asked _me_. Was I dreaming? I pinched myself. Nope, I wasn't. This was real.

I shook my head, coming back to the present.

"Uh, sure." I said with a shy smile.

"Great." He smiled widely at me. "I'll see you there." He rose from his seat and walked away.

I stared after him, lost in my thoughts. I was going to the Winter Dance with Austin Evens. Images of us dancing instantly filled my head. Of course, I was graceful while dancing. I mean, it _was_ my day dream.

A hand shot out in front of my face and waved back and forth. "Bella? Can you hear me?"

I shook my head and looked up at Edward. I could feel the silly grin on my face. "Guess who just asked me to the Dance."

Edward sat down next to me and pulled his food off the tray. "I give up."

"You didn't even guess." I rolled my eyes. "It's Austin Evens."

Edward's eyes shot up to mine, a look of disbelieve on his face. "What." His voice was so flat that it didn't even come out as a question. "Austin…. Asked you to the dance?"

"You don't have to look so shocked about it." I said, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had just assumed that he was going with Lauren." Edward said his face a mask of no emotion.

"I thought so too," I replied, pulling my lunch towards me. "But he said she's too clingy and annoying."

Edward had to laugh at that one. "It's about time the guy woke up and realized that. I really am happy for you, Bells."

"Thanks, Eddie." I gave him a sideways hug.

When lunch was over, we headed back to the classroom and sat down in our seats. I was on Cloud 9 the whole time. Pure happiness was coursing through me. I was going to the dance with Austin Evans!

Class went by quickly. I hardly even paid attention.

I grabbed my bag once the bell rang and went to the front of the room. Emma was sorting through some papers.

"Hi, Mrs. Andrews." I said, still smiling. "I think I will see you tomorrow night at the dance."

"Really?" She smiled widely. "Did Edward finally man up and ask you?"

My eyes practically bugged out of my head. "What? No! Austin asked me. Why did you think it was Edward?"

"I just always thought that… well, never mind. So you're going with Austin?" There was something in her eyes. Confusion, maybe?

"Yes!" I beamed.

"I'm happy for you, Bella." She said with a small smile.

"Hey, Bells. You ready to go?" Edward asked coming up next to me.

"Sure. Bye, Mrs. Andrews!"

Edward and I walked out of the room and down the hall. When we got outside, it was drizzling slightly. I could see Esme driving towards us.

"BELLA!" A high pitched scream rung through the air. I turned around just in time for Alice to slam into me. I almost fell over, but Edward caught my arm.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She cried a huge smile on her face. "I'm just so happy for you!"

I looked at her in confusion. Just then, Esme pulled up and we all got in. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were already in the car.

"Hey, guys, how was school?" Esme asked as she pulled away from the sidewalk.

"Bella's going to the dance!" Alice cried.

"No way! With who?" Rose asked, turning around in her seat.

"Austin Evens." I said, blushing.

"Oh! He is so fine! Good job, Bella!" Rose said, winking at me.

"How did you know that, Alice?" I inquired.

"Everyone knows! News travels fast, honey. Now, I already have your dress, but I need to figure out what to do with your hair and-"

"You already have a dress for me?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Of course! I knew someone was bound to ask you, so I went ahead and bought a dress for you. It's from Saks Fifth Avenue! When I saw it on the website, I just _had_ to get it for you. I know it's supposed to be for an adult, but I called in and asked them do some alterations."

Silence filled the car. Esme stared at Alice in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you?" I said, unsure.

"You're welcome! As I was saying before, I don't know what to do with your hair. What do you think, Rose? Should it be like a twist or maybe a…" I didn't listen to anything else she said. If I had known that she was going to put this much effort into my outfit, I wasn't sure if I would have said yes to Austin. Okay, so maybe I would have, but I would have been a little apprehensive about it.

As we drove home, a thought kept nagging at me.

_I thought he was a player?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I'm not quite happy with how Austin asked her out, but I dind't feel like going back and rewriting it.**

**Please Reveiw! Tell me what you did and didn't like! Those reveiws help me to become a better writer!! :D  
**


	7. Finding Myself

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter. I don't think I got enough of Bella's emotion into it. But that's just me and I'm CDO (OCD in alphabetical order) with a lot of perfectionism on top so nothing I do is as good as I want it.**

**I hope you like it though! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

Chapter 6

Finding Myself

* * *

It was almost time. The dance was in less than an hour. Alice and Rosalie were already dressed and were now finishing my hair and nails.

Rose was wearing a black dress with thin straps. It had an empire waist with a strip of glittery beads right below her chest. Her hair was perfectly straight and she looked beautiful.

Alice was wearing a jersey dress with white crocheted detail on the bodice and front patch pockets. The hem was like a little bubble. She looked so cute.

And I was wearing a 'beautiful Pacific blue dress with thin spaghetti straps, a Ruched bodice, an empire waist, and a softly gathered skirt'. Those were Alice's exact words.

I was so nervous. My heart was pounding as Alice pulled parts of my hair up while the rest was still in curlers. Rose was painting my nails an 'Elderberry Metallic' color and was trying not to get any paint on my skin or dress.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" I asked them for the hundredth time.

Rosalie looked away from my hands for a moment to stare at me. "Bella, if you don't stop asking stupid questions like that, I swear that I will smack you."

"I agree." Alice said, pinning my hair. "If you keep thinking bad things will happen, they most likely will. Now, hold still while I take down the rollers. They're very hot." She slowly pulled each one out, my hair turning into soft curls. Alice pulled a few curls up, but left the rest down. "Close your eyes, I'm spraying." I quickly did as I was told as she quickly sprayed my hair.

"Done!" Alice and Rose cried at the same time.

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror in front of me. I was met by a girl with soft red lips and big brown eyes. Her hair was soft as it tumbled down her shoulders. I turned and smiled widely at Alice and Rose. "Thanks, girls. You always amaze me."

There was a tap on the door. "Are you ready to go, ladies?" Carlisle opened the door and smiled when he saw us.

"You all look beautiful." He held up a camera and said, "Esme wants to take pictures before we leave. Let's go downstairs and take them by the piano. The boys are already down there." The girls and I hurried down the steps and into the foyer where the piano was. Edward had started playing two years ago and was amazing. The house was almost always filled with his music.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were already there and looked great. Each one had on a tux and a flower pinned to their lapel.

Esme made Rose, Alice, and I sit on the bench while the boys stood around us. We all smiled and Carlisle took the picture. Then Esme insisted that we each had an individual one. Once that was over, she said that she wanted one of Emmett and Rose. Rosalie sat on the bench while Emmett stood beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder. They smiled widely while Carlisle snapped the picture.

"Come on, Jazz!" Alice cried, grabbing his hand. "Let's get one of us." They sat in the same position as Rose and Emmett. Alice had a hard time trying to sit still while the picture was taken. Too much sugar and caffeine.

"Okay, now Bella and Edward!" Esme said, pushing the two of us over. My cheeks turned red as I sat on the bench. Edward stood beside me, rested his hand on my shoulder, and leaned down to whisper something to me. I turned to look at him. Before he could say anything, the camera snapped. We both looked up to see a smiling Esme who had stolen the camera from Carlisle.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She said. "One more."

Edward and I smiled as she took the last picture.

"Thanks, Dad and Mom." Alice said, giving them a quick kiss on their cheeks. "Now, let's get moving. I need to talk to the DJ and go over some last minute details." Alice grabbed her clutch and breezed out the room. Rose and I grabbed our clutches and followed.

"Are you taking us, Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I am." Carlisle replied, grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. Rose, Alice, and I put on our nice coats. I was about to follow them to Carlisle's Mercedes, but stopped to talk to Edward.

"What were you going to tell me?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "I was just going to tell you that you looked beautiful."

"Guys, let's go!" Esme called. "I'm driving you boys!"

"I'll see you there, Bells." Edward said, hurrying after Esme before she got annoyed.

My cheeks turned red as I ran out to the car. Thank goodness Alice had let me wear flats or else I would have fallen going down the slippery steps. I slid into the back seat and buckled up. Carlisle turned on the car and drove down the driveway and onto the highway.

"Emmett looked really good in his tux." Rosalie said, thinking out loud.

"I still think it's weird that you're going together." I said. "I mean, you're practically brother and sister."

"Bella, it isn't weird. It's not like we're dating. And besides, we're _not_ brother and sister." Rose replied. She opened her clutch and pulled out a small mirror to check her makeup.

"Just wait until _you_ get older, Bella." Alice said with a knowing smile. "I bet that you and Edward are going to be together."

I faked a gag. "Are you serious? Me and Edward? You're crazy."

"Don't bet against her, Bella." Carlisle said, glancing back at us. "She's usually right." The car was silent the rest of the ride except for the radio which was playing a classical piece. I think it was called _Piano Concerto No. 21_ by Mozart. It was one the Edward played a lot on the piano. It was very relaxing and beautiful.

We arrived at the school and there were already a lot of cars. Carlisle pulled up to the sidewalk right in front of the doors. I took a deep breath and then pushed the car door open. I stepped out and my face was hit with very cold air. Alice followed me and shut the door. We waved as Carlisle drove off with Rose.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, hooking our arms together.

"Not really. But let's go."

We walked arm in arm up the stairs and into the school. The halls were deserted, but I could hear loud music coming from the gym. When we arrived at the gym doors, I took a deep breath and pushed the heavy door open. I was met by paper mache streamers, balloons all over the floor, and boys and girls pressed against opposite walls. No one was dancing.

I looked over at Alice.

"Before you say anything, I wasn't the one who decorated. I just planned it." Alice said, her hand on her hip. "I _tried_ to give them some of my ideas, but _noooo_. They thought they could do it themselves. The nerve of some people."

"Alice, it looks great. Really."

"Bella, you are the worst liar. But thanks." She gave me a quick hug. "Now! I need to go talk to the DJ and try to get people to dance!" With that, she hurried off.

I stood there for a moment, surveying the room. I didn't see many familiar faces. My eyes landed on the two people standing off to the side. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with a one shoulder ruffle thing. Her blond hair perfectly fell over one shoulder. He was wearing a tux and his handsome and mysterious features made him look like Carey Grant or maybe James Dean.

I smiled and hurried over to them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss Bella!" Emma said, bending over and giving me a hug. She was wearing Stilettos so she was much taller than usual. "Cliff, this is the Bella I've been telling you so much about."

Cliff smiled at me. His hair was cut short and he had a great smile. "Hello, Bella. So I hear that you're a big reader?"

I blushed. "Yeah. Thanks to Emma,"

"Hey, I just put the book in your hands. You're the one who opened that door to a new world." She smiled at me. "I can't take very much credit for it."

I laughed.

"Oh! I finished _Pride and Prejudice_! I loved it. Although Elizabeth got on my nerves sometimes, I thought it was great." The conversation flowed from there. I was surprised how much Cliff had to say about the book. He was talking maybe even more than Emma!

We were just in a deep discussion about Mrs. Bennett when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Austin there. He was wearing a tux and a white flower was pinned to his lapel.

For some reason, I was suddenly breathless.

"Hello, Austin." I said softly.

"Bella, you look…." He eyed me up and down. "Beautiful. Would you like to dance?"

I nodded dumbly. Turning back to Cliff and Emma, I said, "I'll see you later." Emma gave me a wink before Austin led me onto the dance floor.

A slow song was playing and I was kind of thankful. If it were a fast song, I would have embarrassed myself terribly. Not that I wouldn't embarrass myself while dancing to a slow song, but it wouldn't be as bad.

Austin put his hands around my waist and I put mine around his neck. As we danced, I could feel him eying me up and down. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

Trying to get my mind off the fact that I was uncomfortable, I listened to the song. It was a classical song… that's surprising. None of the kids I knew listened to this kind of music, not to mention actually_ dance_ to it.

"Who chose this song?" Austin asked, trying to come up with something to talk about. "I mean, is it even from this century?"

"It's Chopin." I said kind of hurt. "It's been around for centuries."

"Yeah, but this is a _dance_. Shouldn't we be listening to newer things?" Man, I never actually realized how dim he was.

"I'm going to get something to drink." I said suddenly pulling away from him. I hurried over to the table where food was being served and poured myself a glass of the punch. I lifted it to my lips and took a sip.

"Bella." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Edward standing there. His green eyes shone in the dim light as he looked at me. His bronze hair was rumpled, but it looked good. I never really noticed this before, but Edward had really nice hair and eyes. Girls were always making comments about it, but I usually brushed it off, thinking that they were love sick. But now, I really saw that they were right. Edward was kind of… cute.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, snapping me out of the daze I was in. I hadn't realized that I was staring at him. My cheeks turned red instantly.

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?" I said, trying not to think about the thoughts that were running through my head earlier. Edward: cute? Where did that come from?

"Are you sure? I saw you come over here by yourself and you looked kind of… unhappily surprised?"

"I'm fine." I wasn't going to talk about Austin with him. I knew he wasn't all that happy about me being here with him.

"Where's your date?" He asked and I could tell that he was trying not to sound mad.

"Um…" I searched the room for Austin. My eyes landed on him… and Lauren. They were standing off to the side, talking. Austin was waving his hands around wildly and Lauren (wearing an ugly dress, I might add) had her hands on her hips, pouting.

Edward looked over to what I was staring at. He quickly turned back to me and said, "Would you like to dance?"

My eyes shot to him. "I can try."

He smiled and pulled me back onto the dance floor. Just as he was putting his arms around me, Mrs. Carter tapped on the microphone and said, "I hope you all are having a good time! We have just received our nominations for the King and Queen of the Winter Dance!" Everyone had stopped dancing and was looking at Mrs. Carter. "For the King, our nominations are: Zach Goode, Austin Evens, Edward Cullen, and Jack Morgan!" Everyone cheered. "And for the Queen, our nominations are: Emily Jones, Lauren Mallory, Ava Jackman, and Alice Culle-" Mrs. Carter stopped talking as someone went up to her and handed her a piece of paper. She opened the note and scanned it. "Well, there has been a change. We have a fifth nomination for the Winter Queen! Isabella Swan! The voting table is by the door. We will announce the King and Queen in one hour."

Did she just say my name?

"What." It didn't come out as a question. "Did she just…"

"This is great, Bells!" Edward said, giving me a hug. "I hope you win. You deserve it."

"But I don't want to be the Winter Queen!" I said.

"Bella, it's okay." Edward searched my eyes. He was about to say something else, but Austin came up just then and interrupted our conversation.

"Hey, Bella. I was wondering where you went to." He said with a smile.

"I was just talking to Edward."

Austin didn't even turn to acknowledge Edward. Instead, he just kept talking to me. "I know you're going to win. I can feel it."

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Come on," He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward. "Let's go vote." He led me over to the voting table where a line was forming. We slowly moved forward and when we reached the table, Austin grabbed a piece of paper and filled it out. In the 'Queen' section, he wrote my name and in the 'King' section, he wrote his. He stuffed it into the box and then moved to the side, casting me a quick smile.

I sighed and picked up a paper. I debated over what I should do. I really didn't want to be the Winter Queen. Making up my mind, I wrote Ava Jackman's and Jack Morgan's names down. They were such a cute couple; I thought that they should win.

I quickly stuffed my vote into the box and moved over to where Austin was. He gave me a big smile, grabbed my hand, and was about to say something, but just then Angela came up.

"Hey, Bella!" She said. She was wearing a black and white dress with small flower designs. "Austin, can I steel your date for a minute?"

Austin just smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be over there." He pointed to where a group of boys were talking. For some reason, I could tell that he was annoyed.

Once he was gone, Angle grasped my hand and led me over to Ava and some other girls from our class were.

Ava had the cutest dress on. It was black and white and had a bow on the side. It looked like it was from the 1940's. Ava looked adorable in it. I was sure that Jack thought so too.

"Bella!" Ava said, smiling at me. She gave me a big hug. That was one thing I liked about Ava. She was so energetic and made you feel like you were her best friend. "I love your dress, but didn't you get the memo? It's supposed to be black and white only."  
My eyes bugged out of my head. I looked around quickly and saw that everyone was only wearing black and white. Alice. "Um, no I didn't know that."

"I think your dress is cute." Angela interjected. "Blue is a great color on you."

"How are my girls?"Emma asked, coming up to us with Cliff. "You all look beautiful."

"Thank you!" Ava said, smiling widely.

We chatted for a while, talking about different things. We were in the middle of a conversation about Christmas vacation when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to find Micah there. She was wearing a white dress that was kind of short with a black bow below her chest and black straps.

"Hey, Bella!" She said, "Are you enjoying the dance?"

"Surprisingly, I am." I replied with a smile. I didn't add that I was only enjoying being with my friends. It wasn't that I didn't like Austin; I was just confused about him. And I didn't even know why I was confused!

Micah took my arm gently in hers and we started walking. "Well, I was talking to your date and he said that he wanted to dance with you, but you were talking with your friends. I think he feels a little bit left out."

Guilt suddenly hit me. I was supposed to be here with Austin. But instead, I was hanging out with my friends and ignoring him.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked her, glancing around.

"Right here." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Austin standing there. Micah's arm let go of mine and she slipped away.

"Austin, I'm sorry I haven't been with you this evening." I apologized.

"It's okay," He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Do you want to dance?"

"Well, um…. I can't dance." I mumbled.

He laughed. "That can't be true. We were dancing earlier on."

"Yes, but that was a slow dance. I can't dance any of the fast songs." My cheeks were starting to burn.

"That's okay," He said, reaching for my hand. "I can teach you."

Oh no.

The next ten minutes of my life were pure torture. It involved me trying to dance and failing miserably, a few laughs from Austin, falling down a lot, and the occasional time when I tripped and made both of us fall. The whole time, I could feel people watching us.

By the time we were done, I had sworn that I would never dance again.

"Hey, it wasn't _that_ bad." Austin said, casually rubbing his arm. The last dance, I had somehow elbowed him (quite hardly) in the arm. He tried not to let it show, but I knew it had really hurt him.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I don't think we should dance again." He was about to protest, but I said, "Just agree. It will save us both some pain." He laughed.

"Can I have your attention please?" Mrs. Carter said. The gym was suddenly silent. Everyone was looking at her. "I have the results for the Winter King and Queen!" She opened a note and scanned it. "The Winter King is…. Austin Evens!" Everyone cheered. Austin smiled at me and then made his way to the stage. Mrs. Carter handed him a crown (I know, very cheesy) and he put it on his head.

"We love you, Austin!" A group of girls yelled. Austin winked at them and I could actually hear them hit the ground when they fainted.

"And, our Winter Queen is….. Isabella Swan!"

I froze.

People cheered.

I could feel hands pushing me forward, onto the stage. I looked with wide eyes at Austin and Mrs. Carter. Everything was in slow motion. The noise around me was just a distant buzz in my ears. One thought repeated itself over and over again in my head: _But I don't want to be the Winter Queen._

I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard Mrs. Carter say, "And now for their dance!" _That_ brought me back into the real world.

The dance floor cleared when Austin lead me down from the stage. The crown on my head tilted slightly, so I reached up to fix it.

"Austin," I whispered, "I can't dance!" My voice came out as a squeak.

"But it's a slow song. Don't worry." He pulled me into his arms as 'All We Are' by Matt Nathanson drifted through the speakers.

As we danced, everyone watched us. I looked over all their faces, taking in the extremely angry girls. Teachers were smiling at us, remembering back to the days when they were as old as us. So many people, but couldn't find the one I needed most: Edward. He wasn't anywhere. Neither was Alice.

The only person I could see was Lauren and her clones…. with Micah standing right beside her. They all had knowing smirks on their faces.

Something wasn't right.

"Austin… what's going on?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This wasn't my decision." He whispered back, just before spinning me… and 'accidentally' letting me go. I lost my balance and fell right into the food table.

The punch bowl tipped over and dumped its contents on me. Food flew and splattered across my face and dress. The speaker behind the table was shorted out because of the punch that had spilled onto it. When that speaker went out, they all did. The gym was suddenly quite. No one said anything. No one moved.

The silence was broken by a laugh. I looked over to see who it was and wasn't surprised.

Lauren was beside Austin and was laughing. Austin had a smile on his face and was chuckling.

A slow ripple of laughter went through the gym and was followed by full out laughter. I looked around at all the laughing faces and tears filled my eyes.

I shook my head and got to my feet, but just slipped again and fell back to the ground. Everyone roared with laughter.

I saw Emma and Cliff pushing through the crowd, trying to get to me.

I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it anymore.

I scrambled to my feet and pushed past Lauren and Austin who were still laughing. I ran through the crowd of people and through the doors.

"Lauren!" I heard Alice scream from the gym, "What did you do?!"

Lauren just laughed and said, "I put her where she belonged."

I kept running, not looking back. Tears raked my body as I ran down the deserted hallways. This couldn't be happening.

I threw open a door and entered the room. I sank down by one of the walls as tears fell down my face. Why had I come here? I had known that Austin was bad news and yet I had said yes to him. Maybe some part of me wanted to believe that he was still good and would run away from Lauren, realizing that she wasn't the one for him. Well, that was a dream. They were perfect for each other.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked at my surroundings. I had run into the music room. All sorts of instruments sat in their stands. Violins, a bass, trombones, flutes, horns, an oboe, a harp, and a beautiful piano. And then, in the corner: a cello.

I slowly stood up from the wall and walked over to it. I vaguely remembered my father playing the cello. My father. If he hadn't died, I wouldn't even have been in this situation. We could still be in France.

If I could just remember what had happened that night! Then I could tell Agent Perez – who still called me every few months to see if I'd remembered anything even though I hadn't – and he could get the bad guys and put them in jail. Then I could come out of hiding and actually tell people my real name. Not have to worry about people finding out who I really was: Isabella Marie Swan Daaѐ, the daughter of the famous Daaѐ Performers. The performers who had died. And the performers whose daughter had disappeared and no one knew where said daughter was.

I doubted I would ever remember though. It had been years, but nothing had come back. Actually, memories were fading.

I traced the edges of the cello's smooth wood. Gently, I picked up the bow. It fit perfectly in my hand. I held the cello up and pulled it to me. Carefully, I put the bow to the strings and slowly pulled it back and forth. It didn't sound very good at first, but after a few tries, it sounded beautiful. I started playing around, making different sounds. Somewhere along the way, it turned into a song. It was sad and slightly mournful. I lost myself during the song, putting my heart into it.

I hated that my family was dead. I hated that I was intruding on the Cullen's home. Yes, Rosalie and Jasper were there too, but the Hale's had been there much longer than I had. I doubted they even remembered their real parents. But I did. Even if it was just a faint memory, I remembered. And I wanted them. I wanted my real family. The Cullen's and Hale's were my family, but I wanted my mother and father and sister.

I slowly pulled my song to a stop. I hadn't even realized I was crying again. I quickly wiped the tears from my face.

I heard movement by the door. My head snapped up to see who was there.

I hadn't even known that many people were there. Emma and Cliff, Angela and Sean, Ava and Jack, Micah and Taylor, Jessica and Mike, Austin and Lauren, Alice and Andy, and other people I didn't know.

But my eyes were only focused on one person: Edward. I didn't even notice the flash of a camera or the whispers going through the crowd. I only saw Edward. He was staring at me in awe. Slowly, he walked towards me. He sank to his knees in front of me and put his hands on mine.

"Bella," He said, "Are you okay?"

"I think so." I whispered, staring at the cello now. "I think I just found myself."

* * *

**A/N: Aw! Poor Bella. ): **

**Please don't be mad at me. This had to happen.  
**

**I know the scene with Austin where he dropped her wasn't _that_ bad, but _I_ would have run out of there crying. (;**

**Please review! It gives me motivation! And even if you don't have a FFiction account, you can still review my stories. **

**Also, I'm happy that you Alert me and put my story as one of your favorites, really I do, but I like actually hearing from you. So please review! (:**

**PS. Dresses are on my profile!  
**


	8. 9 Years Later

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! It's about 6,869 words long without my author's notes! :D **

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_ or any of the songs that are in this chapter... nuts. /:**

**Oh, and Bella is 21 in this chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

9 Years Later

_Breathe in. Breathe out. _I chanted in my head. _Just relax. You do this all the time. Just because some of the biggest cellists in the world are here doesn't mean you should freak out….._

Okay, maybe that wasn't helping.

I stood backstage as the first performer went on. Mirela Jackleen. She was amazing. But I hated her. Everyone did. She was a brilliant cellist, but behind the scenes, she was well…. Let's just go with a really bad person. Mirela was always talking back to our teachers, telling them that her parents weren't paying all this money for them to be teaching her 'this bloody crap'. Isn't she a sweetie?

Right now, she was finishing her second orchestra piece and was about to move on to her solo. The orchestra was okay. I mean, she hadn't written it, so it didn't give off that feel that expresses your heart. I know that sounds crazy, but it was the way I felt about things. All my fellow classmates and teachers laughed at me when I expressed that opinion, except for Professor Dupree. When I had told him that, he just got this look in his eyes and said, "I knew there was something special about you." He was my favorite professor. He was a cellist, pianist, harpist, and violinist. He was extremely famous, but was so down to Earth. He had retired from performing a _long_ time ago. Like twenty years ago. He hadn't stepped onto a stage with an audience for quite some time.

I heard applause from the crowd. I could just imagine Mirela smiling at the crowd, fooling them all, making them believe she was a nice person. I actually laughed at the thought.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mei-Li Young gently came up and touched my arm. She was a small, beautiful Chinese girl with a great talent. She had been playing the cello since she was six and had been accepted into Julliard when she was sixteen; that's when her family moved here from China. When Julliard heard her play in her school orchestra one time, they snapped her up. Mei-Li was also my best friend here. Even though I'd already graduated from Julliard when I was 18, I still came back to do performances. Mei-Li was graduating this year, and this performance was one of her last. I was happy to be able to share it with her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just imagining Mirela doing her 'sweet' act again." I told Mei-Li. Her face lit up when she laughed. We had both known Mirela for a long time, so we had ongoing jokes about her.

"Just wait. The cops will show up soon and arrest her for being a fraud and polluting these poor people's minds!" Mei-Li replied.

I had to laugh.

"I'm so nervous." She said, changing the subject. "My hands are sweaty, my heart is pounding, and I'm afraid to go to the bathroom in fear that the back of my dress will get caught in my underwear."

Did I mention that she had a sense of humor? It was one of the things that kept me going when I still went to school with her.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a once over before you go out there." I said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Bells. My mom bought this for me, so it's really special." She smoothed her hands over her dress. It was an olive green color and was strapless with a bow in the back.

"It's beautiful." I grasped her hands. "And you're going to do great."

She smiled widely at me. "So, what are your plans after this? Visiting family? I know you've been touring a lot. Are you going to take a break, relax? I'm going back to China and visiting family I haven't seen in years."

I looked down at my shoes. "Um, no, I'm not. I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to talk to my agent."

"Oh, well. If you get bored, come visit me in China! My family would love you. They may not understand a word you say, but they'll love you!"

"Mei-Li? I need to talk to you for a moment." Someone called.

"I gotta go! See you later!" Mei-Li said just before hurrying off.

I went back into one of the sound proof rooms to practice my solo song. I closed the door behind me and sat down in the chair. A single picture hung on the wall. It was of a cliff with raging waters below. I pulled up my cello and put my bow to the strings. After a little tuning, I started my song and let my mind wander.

I hadn't seen my family since I was twelve. I still remembered the night when I went to my first and last dance. After everyone found me, Emma, Cliff, Edward, and Alice hurried me from the music room and down the halls. People were following us, whispering. Emma ushered me into her school room and locked the door.

It took a while for us to explain things to Cliff and Emma. But when we did, they were surprised. _Very _Surprised.

When I got home after the dance, I went straight to bed. Well, after taking a shower. I could hear voices all night though. The ring of the phone. Running of feet.

I woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. I walked out of my room, down the steps and into the kitchen. No one was awake yet, so I grabbed a cup and filled it with orange juice. I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until I saw something quite… interesting.

A news reporter was on one half of the screen… and a picture of me was on the other. I was in my dress and food was splattered and stained all over it. The tiara was still on my head and I was holding a cello.

Holy Biscuits.

"Isabella Marie Swan Daaѐ, daughter of Charles and Marie Daaѐ, has been found." The serious news reporter said, "Apparently, she has been living with family friends for the past four years. This picture was taken last night at her school dance. One of her close friends gave this picture to us." What?! Who? I'm going to wring their fat neck! "This footage was taken last night at the dance, where we caught her friend for a moment to talk…" The lady trailed off as the screen cut to my school. It was dark and they were out in the parking lot…. And Lauren and Micah were on the screen.

"I assume that you and Miss Daaѐ are close friends?" A news reporter asked.

Micah started to talk, but Lauren cut her off. "Oh yes!" She said, staring straight into the camera. "We've been best friends ever since she moved here."

"So, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

"Well, Bella was voted Winter Queen and when she and Austin – he was voted the King – were dancing, Bella, being the klutz she is, tripped and flew into the food table! She was so embarrassed that she ran out of there crying. I tried to go after her, but I _knew_ the best thing I could do was to stay and make the crowd stop laughing. Because that's what best friends do. They stick up for each other, no matter what! And-"

"Can you please tell me what happened after that?" The reporter asked, cutting her off.

Lauren looked a bit perturbed, but Micah started talking then. "Well, after a few minutes, we heard music coming from the one working speaker. The DJ said that he wasn't doing it though. One of the band geeks said that it was probably coming from the music room because the band had hooked up their instruments to the speakers earlier on that day to practice and someone must have forgotten to unplug one. So then some of us ran down the hallway to the music room. Turns out that it was Bella! And she's not in the band and I know that she's never had a lesson in her life before."

"That is truly amazing." The reporter said, actually sounding amazed. I don't understand why though; the song wasn't even that good.

"Did either of you know that she was part of the Daaѐ family?" He asked.

Lauren and Micah shook their heads. "We had no idea." Lauren said.

The screen cut back to the lady sitting behind the desk. "That is truly amazing. She's never had a lesson in her life, yet she can play like that." The lady said, "The question is: what will she do with this new found talent?"

I had been totally shocked. What did they want me to do?

The rest of that week was crazy. People called, wanting to talk to me, schedule interviews, or have me perform somewhere. It was crazy.

But then, the scholarships started coming in. Schools like Julliard, Royal College of Music, Trinity, CNSM of Paris, Curtis, Cleveland Institute of Music, and so many more wanted me to study there. I was shocked. But somewhere deep inside, I knew that I had to go.

The night I asked Carlisle and Esme if I could talk to them privately in Carlisle's office was one of the hardest nights of my life. I told them that I felt that I should go to one of the schools and study music. We had a very long, very hard, talk about this. At the end, I still remembered Carlisle looking me straight in the eyes and saying, "Are you sure you want to do this?" That was the question that really made me know that I wanted this.

In the end, we chose Julliard. It had great teachers and everything I needed. The school said that I could come after Christmas break, but I wanted to go there sooner. Esme said that I needed to stay with the family for Christmas. I was reluctant, but I agreed.

There was a tap on the door. I jerked my song to stop and opened the door. One of the stage hands was standing there, a clipboard in his hand.

"Miss Young wanted me to tell you that she's on in five minutes." He said.

"Okay, thank you." I said. He hurried off.

Sighing, I put my cello back in the case, closed the clasps, picked it up, and then went out of the room. I maneuvered through the people running around backstage, getting things ready. I found Mei-Li standing by the curtain, holding her cello like her life depended on it. I walked up to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mei-Li." I told her. "It's not that scary. Trust me."

She gave me a shaky smile. Just then, Mirela finished her song, bowed, and then made her way off the stage.

"That's how you do it, girls." She said with a smirk on her face. Her blond hair had been styled perfectly. Her dress was cream color with a black bow around her waist. It was halter top and tied in the back. For some reason, it just didn't like right on her. Like it didn't fit correctly.

"Oh, really?" Mei-Li replied. "Well, _that_ was bull."

"And Mei-Li is about to show you how to _perform_." I ended.

The announcer called Mei-Li onto the stage. With a sassy curtsey towards Mirela, she made her way onto the stage.

"Daaѐ." Mirela sneered, her French accent thick.

"Jackleen." I sneered back.

"Mirela!" Her manager called. "Get over here!" With a huff, Mirela stomped off. Did I mention that her manager was also her mother?

I watched as Mei-Li blew away the crowd with her two orchestra songs. I knew my little friend would go far.

As she started her solo song (Prelude- Fantasia by Cassado) my mind drifted back again to a time I hadn't visited in ages.

It was New Years Eve. The Cullen's and Hale's had flown to New York with me to say goodbye. We were in our hotel room, looking down at all the excitement on Main Street. The Peninsula Hotel had an amazing view.

Edward and I were out on the balcony, sitting on one of the couches. Everyone else was in the living room, but we had snuck out.

The ball was about to drop. The New Year would be here soon.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "Promise me something?"

I turned to look at him. "Anything, Eddie,"

He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Don't ever forget me. I know that you're going to grow up and be famous, but please don't forget me."

"Edward, I could never forget you." I whispered.

"Please, just promise."

"I promise."

The people on the street were counting down the seconds. 19, 18, 17, 16….

"You have to seal it now." He said.

14,13,12,11…

I held out my pinkie.

"Not like that." He said. I put my hand down and stared at him, confused.

9,8,7,6…

"How?"

5,4,3,2…

"Like this." He whispered right before putting his lips on mine.

1! "Happy New Year!" The crowd screamed from below us. But I didn't hear. I only felt Edward's lips on mine. It was fleeting and only for a moment, but my cheeks were burning red.

He pulled away and stared at me. I stared back.

"I'll never forget," I whispered. "Never,"

The next day, they escorted me to the doors of Julliard, my new home. After all the hugs went around, Edward was the one person I hadn't hugged yet. I slowly walked up to him. Before he could say anything, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. I don't remember how long we hugged, but when we pulled away, I saw Edward wipe tears from his eyes quickly.

Giving me a shaky smile, he said, "Go write a song for me, Bells." And with that, he walked to where the family was standing a few feet away. He only turned around once to wave. And that was the last time I saw him.

Mei-Li's song came to a slow stop. The crowd clapped as she walked off of the stage, towards me. As soon as she was out of view from the crowd, the smile fell from her face and tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Bella. I was terrible!" She said, coming into my arms. "I messed up so many times!"

"Mei-Li, honey, you were amazing!" I soothed, rubbing her back. "I didn't hear you mess up once."

"Really?" Mei-Li sniffled.

"Really. And you know how tuned I am to hearing mistakes."

"Thanks, Bella." She wiped away her tears and smiled. "You better get out there. Good luck!"

She hurried away and I turned back to the stage. _Deep breaths, Bella. Deep breaths._

"It is my pleasure to introduce Miss Isabella Daaѐ!" The announcer called out.

The applause was earsplitting as I walked onto the stage, cello in hand. As I sat down in the single chair on the stage, I glanced out at the crowd. Panic set in. Too many people staring at me! And the TV cameras, broadcasting this performance all over the world didn't really help either. What if I forgot to put clothes on this morning?!

I glanced down at my dress. It was a simple black dress with a half bow by my right shoulder.

Okay, I really needed to calm down.

I took in two deep breathes as I tuned my cello. When I was finished, I glanced at the conductor and nodded, giving him the signal.

I put my bow to the cello and started playing the first few notes of my song. It was the one I had written when I was twelve. It was the one I was most famous for. When I came to Julliard, I had written in an orchestra to go with it and that made it perfect.

As soon as I started playing, I lost myself. I just put my heart into the song and didn't come up for air until it was over.

People cheered and stood. In the front row, I could see Yo-Yo Ma clapping. I think I might pass out.

I smiled at the crowd and they soon settled down. Taking another breath, I nodded to the conductor again and started on the next song. It was _Summer - Presto_ by Vivaldi. It was one of my favorite pieces, even though I hadn't written it. It was a fast paced song so I could only come up for air when the violins came in.

_Two songs down, one to go_. I thought to myself as we finished that piece.

It was time for my solo. This was going to be fun. After the conductor bowed to the audience, he sat down to enjoy the rest of the show.

The curtain suddenly fell and I could hear the audience whispering, confused. Action was taking place backstage, though. I jumped up from my chair with my cello in hand and ran back to the dressing rooms. I put my cello on its stand as soon as I got into the changing rooms. People buzzed all around me, helping me out of the dress the first dress I was wearing and into another one. When I stepped out of the changing rooms, I was wearing a snow white strapless dress. The bodice was pleated and it had an empire waist with embroidery and beads. I had left the comfort of my flats and was now wearing high heels.

I grabbed my cello and ran for the stage, stumbling only three times… multiplied by 2…

I hurried across the stage and to my seat. I sat down and took a deep breath. I glanced over at the big harp that now sat next to me.

I counted down the seconds in my head before the curtain went back up. Somewhere backstage, I could hear Mirela yelling, "What's going on?!"

I laughed inwardly as the curtain rose. People were settling back into the seats. They took in the harp next to me and my new dress.

Smiling, I stood and held my hand out towards the side stage. Professor Dupree made his way out next to me. When everyone realized who it was, well… I don't think they could have gotten any louder. Professor Dupree sat down in the seat next to the harp and smiled at me.

He started strumming the harp as we started the song. I put my bow to the strings and jumped in with him.

I had tweaked the rules a little bit so that for my solo piece I could do a duet with Professor Dupree. No one knew but the director, the stage hands, Professor Dupree, and I knew about it. On the programs that we handed out to our audience, it just said that at the end of the show, I would be performing with a special guest.

It felt so good to play _Cello and Harp Serenade_ with Professor Dupree. He was an amazing artist.

When we finished, I was breathless. The crowd was silent. I looked out at all of their faces. That had been one of the hardest performances I had ever done, and yet they were silent.

I heard a set of hands clapping. I looked down at the first row to see that Yo-Yo Ma had stood up and was clapping. I was on Cloud 9 right then. Yo-Yo Ma was one of my idols, and here he was, applauding me. Me!

The rest of the audience soon followed. Professor Dupree stood up and held his hand out to me. I took it and we both bowed. People threw roses at us. Cheesy, I know.

We stood straight again and I looked out over the crowd. This was my life. The stage. And yet I felt something was missing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bye, Mei-Li," I said as I hugged her. "Have fun in China."

"I will." She whispered back before pulling away. She smiled and walked over to where her parents were standing. Right before they got into their car, she turned to me and said, "Hey, Bella! Go do something crazy while I'm gone, okay? You're too uptight. Loosen up." She wiggled her shoulders for emphasis. With one last wave, she climbed into the car and left.

I laughed as I walked down the streets. It figures she would say something like that. She was always saying that I was uptight. I didn't understand why though…

I passed by a shop window and caught my reflection. I stopped and looked at myself. I was wearing skinny jeans and a black sweater. A long purple scarf was wrapped around my neck and a dark blue earflap beanie was on my head. I had on some Uggs and was carrying my cello case in one hand and my dress bags in the other. My nose and cheeks were slightly pink from the early December wind.

I shrugged and started walking.

Maybe she thought that I was a stick-in-the-mud because I didn't date. Or maybe it was because I never really got out.

Shaking my head, I turned a corner that lead to my apartment. The streets were busy and people were pushing up against me. There was finally a break in the crowd as I turned down the narrow alley that was the back way to my apartment. As I went further in, I got the feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around to look behind me only to see that no one was there. I turned my head forward again to make sure I didn't run into anything.

"Ah!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, miss." The man said from in front of me. I hadn't even heard him and yet he was right in front of me. And when I say right in front of me, I mean it. Like so close I could smell him! Blue cheese and cigar smoke, to be exact. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no." I stuttered out. "It's okay."

With a smile, he brushed past me. I felt him touch my coat pocket, but didn't think it meant anything.

Before he was completely out of sight, he turned to me, tipped his hat, and said, "Good night, Miss Daaѐ. Sleep well." And with that, he disappeared down the alley.

_Okay, Bella. Calm down. You're okay. Just get home._

I practically ran down the alley. I threw the door open and then ran inside. I hurried up the old steps to the top floor (my apartment building didn't have an elevator).The cheep lights flickered as I hurried past the slight graffiti on the walls and ran straight for my door. I pushed my key into the handle and hurried inside, being sure to secure all the locks after I was in. I leaned against the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

I opened my eyes to my apartment. Most people would have been shocked if they walked through the halls I had just come from and into the home I was in now. They were like two different worlds. My apartment was very artistic. I had hired a construction crew to come in and renovate. They had taken a lot out and put more in. As soon as you walked through the door, you were in the foyer. To your right was the full bathroom. If you walked forward and turned left, it was the eat-in kitchen with a small terrace. Once in the kitchen, if you turned left again, you would be in the living room/guest bedroom. The bed had a huge window behind it that overlooked the city. A small sitting room was on the other side of the room with a flat screen TV. Once back in the foyer, if you went straight, but this time turned right, you would be in my bedroom. The walls were painted a light blue and white. A small side table sat next to the bed with a red lamp on top. A black and white chair with a flower pattern sat next to the table. The bedroom also had a terrace and that was where I spent most of my time. It over looked almost all the city (unlike the one in the kitchen). I would sit out there and watch people going about their day without them even knowing I was there. For some reason, it gave me inspiration for my music.

Oh! My music. I had a special room for that. If you went into my bedroom and looked up at the ceiling, you would see a small door with a string hanging down. Now, in any other apartment, this would appear to be just a dark attic only meant for storage. But it wasn't here! If you were to pull it down, the folding steps would drop. Climbing up them, you would enter a room. The walls were completely brick. The ceiling had many skylights that stared up into the sky. A bright red couch was pressed up against the wall. Different cellos sat in their stands (collectables). Shelves were filled with awards. And in the corner, a Grand piano stood. I didn't play though. It was a gift from the President of France. I went to perform for him once when I was nineteen and he thought that I also played the piano. Not wanting to offend him, I accepted the piano and told him it had always been my dream to learn to play. Sure, it was a small lie (I did have some interest in the piano), but I wasn't going to turn down the piano that the President of France's ancestors had played on. That would be rude. Another reason I accepted it was because my mother had played on it once.

And _that_ was what my apartment looked like!

Sighing, I unwrapped my scarf from my neck and put it on the coat rack by the door. I pulled my beanie from my head, making my hair all static-y, and then took off my shoes. I put my shoes and hat in the closet by the door and then walked into the kitchen. I put my cello case down by the table and hung the dresses on the back of a chair, and then went about getting myself something to drink. After every concert, I would have some of my favorite tea. It was called My Fair Lady. Mei-Li had given me some the first time we met, and I fell in love with it. The only problem was that you can only get it in China. Mei-Li had her grandparents ship her some every month – one box for her and one box for me. Grandparents are the best.

I put the kettle on and waited for it to boil. I plopped down on the couch that sat across from the table and flipped on the TV that hung on the wall.

I skipped through the channels and stopped on Access Hollywood. Now, usually I didn't watch this show, but something on the screen made me stop.

"-is currently dating Tanya Denali, who has recently starred in _Liz Most; The Zombie Slayer_ a movie about a sexy archeologist that slays zombies in her spare time." A pretty blonde in a slinky dress said. "Bob got a chance to interview the two lovebirds on the red carpet premier of the movie." The screen cut to another blonde in a tiny black dress on the red carpet. Cameras flashed from all around and she had to talk loudly into the microphone. Every time she moved, 'the girls' bounced around in the dress.

And standing next to her was a tall, handsome man. He had sharp, angular features that made him look like a Greek god. He was wearing a tux. His bronze hair was mused, but looked great. And his emerald green eyes were staring right at me.

Edward.

I was breathless. I hadn't seen him in so long. He was so grown up now. Lots of people talked about him and how famous he was, but I didn't keep up with things like that. I was too busy with my music. Edward had been discovered when he was sixteen by Trinity and had gone there to study. I had heard that he'd been offered a scholarship at Julliard, but I don't know why he didn't take it…. Anyways, Edward was extremely famous now and was also quite the player. It was hard for me to believe that part was true. I mean, I'd grown up with him. How could my sweet, gentlemanly Edward become a _player_? I just chalked it up to gossip.

But now, as I stared at Edward and Tanya and the way his arm was hanging lowly on her hips, I was starting to believe that maybe there was some truth to the gossip….

"Is it true that you two are dating?" Bob asked. He held the microphone out to them.

With a big smile, Tanya gave a little 'bounce' and said, "Oh, yeah! Eddie and I are _so _going out now! We're like _in love_!" And the worst part was she didn't stand still while she spoke. It was like she had Jell-O in her dress and it wouldn't stay still.

"How did you two meet?" Bob asked Edward.

"Well, I was hired to write a song for _Liz Most,_" He said. His voice had gotten deeper and buttery… dare I say sexy, "and I thought I could write a better song if I met the person who was playing the character." Here, he looked down at Tanya and smiled. "I never knew I would meet such an angel." I rolled my eyes. Oh, brother.

"Aw, Eddie!" Tanya squealed. When she said 'Eddie' I couldn't help but notice that Edward's eye twitched slightly. "You are so sweet!"

The screen cut back to the blond in the slinky dress. "There you have it; Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali are officially together. Next, find out the _real_ reason Kristen broke up with her boyfriend. Was it really because she didn't love him anymore, or was it because she had found feelings for Rob Patterson?" I turned off the TV and sat there, staring at the screen. I don't know how long I was frozen like that, but the kettle's whistle snapped me out of it. I jumped up and ran to grab the kettle. I picked it up and put it on a different eye. I pulled out a tea pot and the small container of My Fair Lady tea. I pulled out a ball of the tea and set it on the counter. I picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into the tea pot. I set the kettle back on the eye, being careful not to burn myself and then dropped the ball of tea into pot and watched it slowly blossom into a flower. It fascinated me every time.

A few minutes later, I was drinking my tea while sitting on the couch. The house was way too quiet. Standing up, I went over to a panel on the wall and pushed a few buttons. I usually did this when I was upset. As cello music drifted through the house, I went into my bedroom to change clothes. I turned on the lights and went to my wardrobe. I pulled out my fuzzy pink pj's and pig slippers. Humming to the music, I slipped out of my dress and into my warm pj's.

I could hear yelling coming from in the hallway. Something slammed against the wall. I quickly grabbed my pepper spray and ran to the door. I rose on my tip toes and looked out the peep-hole.

Two drunken men were outside, arguing. They were both really scruffy and looked like they had been out of work for a while. One had thinning blond hair and was still holding a beer bottle. The other was a red head with a crazed look in his eyes. Suddenly, two doors on either side of the hallway flew open. On the right side, a fat woman with rollers in her hair stepped. She had a toddler on her hip and a spatula in her hand. She had a hard, worn face and didn't look happy.

On the other side of the hall, a scrawny woman came out in her nightdress. Instead of a child, she held a small dog on her hip and a frying pan in the other hand. Her face was pinched and I could tell that she was about to kill somebody.

The first woman grabbed the blond man and yanked him inside just as the second woman pulled in the redhead. With a parting glare, the two doors slammed shut at the same time.

Don't I have the nicest neighbors?

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. My neighbors were never quiet. They did that all the time. Whether it was at two in the morning or three in the afternoon, they were always fighting. I had asked the owner if he could do something about it, but he just shook his head and said, "I can't throw out my sisters. Mom would kill me."

Yeah, weird. I know.

People didn't really understand why I lived there. I mean, I had _a lot_ of money and I could live anywhere I wanted! But if I lived somewhere nice, people would find me. They would be knocking on my door, trying to talk to me or take bad pictures of me in the morning. That's why I chose the lovely Dog Wood Apartments as a place to live. Nobody would ever guess that a famous cellist would live in a dump like _this_! And that was perfect. When I had first moved in, I had paid Joe (the owner) not to tell anyone that I lived there and if anyone asked why there was major construction going on, he would just say, "Water leak." Joe was really nice. Sure, he had family problems, but he and his wife were nice.

I was walking through the foyer, about to go to bed, when I noticed something on the ground by the door. A small piece of paper. I picked up the paper and was about to throw it away, but something caught my eye. I slowly opened the paper to reveal a note. It read:

**_We're watching you…_**

My heart started pounding. My hands were gripping the counter. My breathing was labored. Who had written this?

I ran around the house, closing all the blinds, locking all the doors, turning off the lights, and then ran to the bedroom. I closed the door and sat down on my bed.

_Its okay, Bella. No one is going to get you. You have a top of the line security system. Nobody can break in. Don't worry._

My heart slowed as I calmed myself. Now, I know what you're thinking. 'This girl is so paranoid. The note was probably just a sick joke'. But you have to understand that weird things had been happening to me lately. I always felt like I was being followed or… watched. Like I wasn't safe anywhere. Strange things happened too. Things like losing something I just put down to coming home after talking to Joe for five minutes only to find that my terrace door was wide open and I hadn't been out there at all that day. It was an eerie feeling.

I was about to climb into bed, but when I glanced at the terrace doors; I knew I couldn't sleep there. Someone could break in! Sure, I was on the fifth floor, but it could happen!

I grabbed my pillow and blankets and pulled down the steps to my music room. I quickly climbed up, pulling the steps up behind me. I was sure to pull the string in so no one could pull it down and climb up there.

I was safe. No one could hurt me when I was in my music studio.

But even as I pulled the futon couch out into its bed position and threw my blankets and pillow onto it, I didn't feel completely safe. I walked over to the panel on the wall and changed the song to one of my favorites: Clair de Lune. I had listened to it a lot growing up and any time I heard it, a wave of calmness came over me.

I flicked off the lights and jumped onto the futon, snuggling down into the covers.

As I was trying to fall asleep, thoughts kept popping into my head. What was I going to do now? I didn't have any more concerts until February. I couldn't write any music, to be truthful, because I had some kind of block. I needed inspiration. Where was I going for Christmas? Would I spend another lonely one at home? As I laid in bed (futon?) thinking about it, I realized that each Christmas, the Cullen's had invited me home. But I always had an excuse. And yes, it was a real one each time. They all ranged from school work, to practicing, to concerts (not a big stretch, I know. But they were all true). This year would be one of the few Christmases I had positively _nothing_ to do.

I rolled over on my side so that I was facing the piano. And then I started thinking about Edward. What had happened to him? Why had he changed? He was a player now. Or maybe it was all a show! Maybe he was just pretending to be a jerk. But why? Why would he do that? What did he have to gain? Well, I wouldn't be able to decide if it was an act or not until I saw him again.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, being lulled by the beautiful notes of Clair de Lune.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it?**

**The first song that Bella performed was _Elgar - Cello Concerto_ by Janos Starker.**

**I'm going to camp for the week, so you guys won't get a chapter for a while. **

**Please review! When I get home, I want my inbox to be flooded with reviews and alerts! And if I get a lot, I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible!!! :D  
**


	9. Snap Decision

**A/N: Hey guys! Camp was fun! Sorry I took so long to update... I had a hard time with this chap and I still don't think it's the best... Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... ):

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Snap Decision

I was going to die from boredom. The day after the Christmas Concert at Julliard, I had nothing to do, nowhere to go, nobody to talk to, nothing! I was going to die a very boring death. It was only 12:00 and I was about to pull my hair out. I'd tried writing some music, but nothing worked. I'd cleaned the house. Twice. At the moment, I was currently laying on the couch in the kitchen, staring at the TV. I had turned it to The Food Network and Paula's Home Cooking was on. She was making some disgusting spinach looking thing. I was still in my pink pj's and had a blanket thrown over me. I was drinking coffee in my 'Life is Good' mug.

The phone started ringing just then. Groaning, I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. I crawled over to the wall panel and pushed the 'Talk' button.

"Hello?" I asked, still on the ground.

"Bella?" It was Mei-Li. "What are you doing?"

"Guess."

"Okay! You're still in your pj's – the pink ones – and pig slippers. You're on the couch in the kitchen, watching the History channel. You're probably drinking coffee. And you've already tried to write some music, but gave up and cleaned the house two or three times. Am I correct?"

"….I'm actually watching the Food Network."

"Bella!" She cried. "Get up! Now! Go get dressed! Go outside!"

"And go where, Mei-Li?" I asked, tiredly.

"Well, I was calling to tell you about this cello painting that I heard about…." She trailed off.

My eyes widened. I jumped up from the floor and put my hands on either side of the wall panel. "Mei-Li?" I whispered. "Tell me where it is and I'll love you forever."

A tinkling laugh came through the speakers. "I was on the internet last night while we were flying to China, and found this place called Lee's Art Store. I was looking around and found your painting! I remembered you talking about it and thought you might want to go down to see it."

"Where?"

"It's on 57th street."

"Thank you so much, Mei-Li! I owe you!" I said happily.

"You're welcome, Bells. Go have some fun! Bye!" Mei-Li clicked off her phone and the line went dead.

I spent the next ten minutes getting dressed. When I was finished, I was wearing a blue t-shirt with a cello and musical notes on it, jeans, and my ear-flap beanie. I grabbed my purse and hurried to the door. I opened the closet door and pulled out my scarf and Uggs. Once I had them securely on, I opened the door and walked out, locking it behind me. I walked down the halls and down the steps. As I passed the office on the first floor, Joe's wife Sharon was out sweeping.

"Hello, Bella!" She said cheerily. Mrs. Corker was a fluffy woman with rosy cheeks. Her hair was turning white and she looked as if she could be Mrs. Clause. "Are you running some errands?"

I stopped for a moment. "Yeah, my friend called and told me about this painting at a store, and I'm going to check it out. I have a place for it, so if it's nice, I'm going to get it." I said, smiling.

"Well, I hope it works out!" She smiled.

I was about to leave, but just then, Mrs. Corker said, "Oh, and Bella?" Stepping closer, she said softly, "I saw you on TV last night. You did wonderful."

I smiled widely. "Thank you, Mrs. Corker."

"You're welcome. And, girl! How many times have I told you to call me Sharon? Now, hurry up and get your ass out of here! You're distracting me from my work." She winked

I laughed as I walked out the door. Mrs. Corker could be really nice sometimes, but she was ruff. She had grown up in the Bronx, so she wasn't prissy. I liked that about her. And her accent.

As soon as I walked outside, the cold air slammed into me like a wrecking ball. I hugged my wool coat closer around my body. I hated being cold!

I walked down the street until I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped by the busy road and held my right hand up while using the other to whistle loudly. A taxi immediately pulled over to where I was standing and let me climb inside the warm cab.

"Where to, miss?" The Indian man asked. He had a heavy accent, so it was hard to understand him.

"Um, Lee's Art store on 57th street, please." I told him. He didn't ask any more questions as he hazardously pulled back onto the busy street. I rarely rode in taxis because of my fear for them. It wasn't the car itself - of course, the dirt and grime could scare anyone - it was actually the person behind the wheel. Sometimes I wondered if they really knew how to drive...

For the next ten minutes, I was jostled, thrown, and bounced around in that taxi. When the man pulled up the curb by Lee's, I quickly threw him the money and jumped out of the car. He peeled away without another glance. I would definitely be walking home.

I hurried up to the large doors and walked inside. Warm air blasted my face. As I took off my hat and smoothed back my hair, a man wearing a suit walked up to me.

"Hello, miss. My name is Collin. How may I help you?" He said in a cheery, but business like way. He glanced down quickly at my clothes, taking in the fact that they looked a bit grungy.

"Hello, Collin. My friend called me this morning and told me about one of your paintings. It was painted by Joarez Filho?" I asked, not wanting to tell him my name. People kinda freaked out when they found out who I was.

"Ah, yes. We just acquired it. Right this way, miss." He gestured with his hand for me to follow. Holding my hat in my hands, I hurried after him. He led me to a large painting.

"This is it. It was painted by Joarez Filho. Filho is known for his paintings of…." Collin was telling me something, but I could hardly hear him, I was so entranced by the painting. It was of a girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a red dress. She was sitting in a chair and was holding a cello. Her face wasn't really detailed, but you could faintly make out one eye that was closed and her nose. But the way she held the cello, like she loved it and was playing from her soul.

It was perfect.

"I'll take it." I said suddenly, cutting Collin off from saying something about the medium.

He stared at me. "Don't you want to know more about it? How much it costs?"

"Oh, sorry. How much?" I was usually very frugal with my money, but I had been looking for this painting for a long time. When I still lived in France with my family, this was the painting that hung above our fireplace. When our house was burned to the ground, the painting had gone with it. Filho had only painted two and I had been looking for the second one for a long time. And now, I had found it.

"Filho painted only two of these. One was owned by the Daaѐ Performers before they did, but was burned in a fire. This is the second one. We acquired it from Filho himself." With a cocky smile, Collin added, "The painting costs twelve thousand, two hundred and fifty dollars."

"Okay, thank you." I said before going to back to staring at the painting.

"I'll walk you to the door." Collin said, sweeping his hand towards the exit.

I stared at him blankly. "Why?"

"I assume you aren't able to afford this painting." Collin stated. Wow, he wasn't rude at all.

"Well, you assume too much." I told him. "Now, I'll write you a check right now and please, have this delivered to my apartment."

I opened my purse and pulled out a note pad and my checkbook. I wrote down my address and then filled out the check. I ripped off the check and handed it to him along with my address.

Collin looked like he thought all of this was a joke. Like _I_ could afford to buy a painting that cost that much! But when he glanced down at the check and saw whose name was on the bottom, he just stared at me in shock and awe.

I gave him a little sassy look and said, "I trust that you won't give that address out to anyone. I like my privacy." I was so annoyed that I actually had the nerve to pat his cheek and add. "Don't worry; my bank account won't be in jeopardy because of this purchase." And with that, I turned on my heel and walked out the door. Gosh, it really irked me when people treated me like I was mud. I didn't really use my name or the fact that I was famous to belittle people, but Collin really made me mad.

I walked down the street, about one minute away from my house. I was thinking about things I could do when I got home when I turned down an alley that was a short cut. I was halfway through when I noticed two men standing on either side of the back door that led to my apartment building. I kept walking though. I mean, this was New York City; there was poverty here. These men were probably just out of jobs and trying to kill time.

I was right by them now, and as I reached for the door handle, a hand suddenly grabbed my arm and jerked me around. I flung my heavy purse at his face. He let go of my arm and held his nose in pain. I started to run, but was caught by the second man. He pushed me up against the alley wall and got right in my face. The first guy regained his composure and came up beside me.

"Where is it?" The first guy whispered gruffly. He had four tear tattoos on each of his cheeks. Weird.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb." He punched my hardly in the stomach. Tears filled my eyes from the pain. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Please," I whimpered. "Leave me alone. I don't know what you want."

"I can see this isn't working." He said. "Why don't you jog her memory?"

The first man stepped away from me. The second man cracked his knuckles, a malicious smile on his face. _Lord, please save me._

He pulled back his hand and smacked me hardly across the face. I let out a gasp. Without thinking, I balled my hand into a fist and hit him in the jaw. My hand throbbed from the impact.

"Wait." The first man said, holding up his hand. "We can't hurt her too badly. People will ask questions." The second man slowly pulled his fist down, reluctant. "Just be warned, Miss Daaѐ. If you tell anyone what happened here, something very bad is going to happen. And we will know when you tell." They started to back away into the shadows of the alley. "We'll be watching you." And then they were gone.

I stared at the place where they had disappeared. This was completely random and scary, and frankly, I didn't know what to think. Were they the ones that and sent the note? What did they want from me?

I quickly pushed the door open and ran for my apartment. I shakily put my key into the hole, careful not to stab myself. I hurried inside and locked the door behind me. I leaned up against the door, and caught my breath. I had almost gotten mugged out there.

Suddenly, a shrill ring pierced the air. I jumped at least five feet in the air. My heart was pounding erratically as I hurried to the wall panel in the kitchen. I pushed the talk button and whispered, "Hello?"

"Isabella?" A heavy French accent drifted over the speakers. "_Il est moi, l'Agent Perez_." I sighed with relief.

"Bonjour, Agent Perez." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"I have called to inquire if-"

"Agent Perez," I said, cutting him off. "Is this a secure line?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure nobody can hear what we're saying?" I whispered.

There was a pause. "Yes. Is something wrong?" I grabbed a phone from the kitchen counter and went out onto the terrace off of my bedroom.

"Can you still hear me?" I asked as I sat down in a chair.

"Yes, I can. Isabella, what is the meaning of this? If there is something wrong, you must tell me."

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I think someone is following me. Just yesterday, I found a note in my apartment that said: We're watching you. And then today, I was almost mugged outside of my apartment. And I feel like I'm never alone. Even now." I hadn't realized that I was crying until I stopped talking. I quickly whipped away the tears and took a deep breath.

There was a pause as Agent Perez processed this information. "Isabella, you need to get out of New York. Go somewhere you know you will be safe, but hide in plain sight. If you must tell the media where you are going, do so. But don't let your attackers know that you're hiding from them."

I took a deep breath. "Alright. Will you send a body guard with me?"

"No. That would make people suspicious."

"But what if I'm attacked again?" I was starting to panic.

"Surround yourself with people. Never be alone." We talked for a few more minutes. Even though he was very businesslike, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I must go now, Isabella." He said. "There is much to be done. Please be careful." The phone clicked off and I could only hear the city noises. Judging from all of the people that were out, it was around quitting time. People were hurrying around, ready to be home. I just sat there, staring out at the city. All the people whose lives were a lot simpler than mine.

I sat there for a long time, just staring, not thinking. I was barley aware of the phone ringing.

Why couldn't I live a normal life? That was all I wanted. For people to leave me alone and let me play my cello in peace. But no. The paparazzi had to hunt me through the crowds, people had to freak out when they met me, and weird men had to stalk and beat me up in allies. Maybe I should just move to Switzerland. Yeah. I could get into the cheese business!

Maybe in a different life. But not this one.

With a sigh, I got up and walked into the kitchen to put the phone away. As I hung the phone back onto the receiver, I saw that I had a new message. Deciding to listen to it later, I trudged into the living room. I plopped down onto the couch and flicked on the TV. I flipped through the channels numbly, nothing catching my eye. Something else did though. A small red piece of paper lay on the coffee table, right by my foot. With a trembling hand, I slowly picked it up and unfolded it.

_We can see you._

It really hit me then, how much danger I was in. These people were out to get me. I had to get out of New York. Now.

I ran into my bedroom and dropped down onto the floor. I yanked out my suitcases from under my bed and shoved them onto my bed. I started throwing all of my clothes inside ranging from underwear to a sweater I hadn't worn since last year. I hurried into the bathroom and grabbed all of my toiletries, dumping them into another bag. I flew into my bedroom and jammed everything in, fighting with the zipper as I closed it. I lugged the two suitcases to the foyer and then went into the studio. On the way up, I almost fell off the last step. I scrambled around, gathering different sheet music and putting them as neatly as I could into a folder type bag. I picked up my cello from its stand and laid it in a padded black case. I zipped it up and grabbed a few more things. I quickly gathered my bags and went down the steps. I hurried into the foyer and doubled checked, making sure that I had everything. I put on my coat, hat, and scarf, and was about to leave when something hit me: where was I going?

My heart plummeted when this realization hit me. I had been so frenzied; I had forgotten that small detail.

I trudged into the kitchen and plopped down in a chair. I drummed my fingers on the table, racking my head, trying to think of a place to go. After about five minutes, I had given up. I couldn't think of anywhere to go! Mei-Li had offered for me to stay with her family over Christmas, but being around a bunch of people who only spoke Chinese didn't really appeal to me.

Sighing, I got up to get something to drink. I could feel something nagging in the back of my head though, as if it should be so obvious, the place I was supposed to go.

As I turned around, drink in hand, a blinking red light caught my attention. I walked over to the wall panel and pushed the 'play' button.

"You have one new message." The monotone voice said. There was a beep and then the message started to play.

"Hello, Bella. This is Esme…. Cullen. I was calling to invite you home for Christmas." Her voice was cheery, but false-hope was laced through it. "This is really short notice because the family is getting together tomorrow, and I know you're really busy and all, but I wanted you to know that you're always welcome home. Bye." As soon as the phone clicked off, it hit me like a ton of bricks and I almost dropped my glass.

Why hadn't I realized this before?! I should go back to Forks for Christmas! That way, I would be surrounded by people I knew, and would be safe. And I could see my 'family' again. Wow. When was the last time I saw them? About nine years ago. What had happened to me? Why hadn't I stayed in touch?

Well, I couldn't dwell on the past at the moment. Right now, I needed to focus on getting out of New York.

I hurried around, grabbing the last few things that I would need. Finally, I grabbed one of my bags and hurried out the door, through the halls, down the steps, and to the Corker's house. I banged on the door until Sharon opened up.

"What the he-" When she saw that it was me, she stopped. "Oh, Bella! What's wrong?!"

"I – uh – I have to – I have to leave!" I stuttered out. "Not forever, but I – uh – just need to get out of New York."

Sharon looked at me with knowing eyes. "I'll get the boys to help you with your things."

About ten minutes later, Joe and his brother-in-laws had carried all of my things out of the building and loaded them into a taxi that was taking me to the airport.

"Goodbye, Bella, dear." Sharon said, hugging me with her big arms. "Have fun where ever you're going."

"Thanks, Sharon. I'll see you later. Take care of the apartment for me."

I climbed into the cab and waved goodbye to the people who had just helped me. When I couldn't see them anymore, I turned around and stared at my hands in my lap. Was I making the right decision? It was completely spur of the moment. Well, there was no turning back now. I had to do this. I had to go home for Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. She's going home! :D**

**Picture of the painting is on my profile. In real life, it's not that much money, but I thought it would be better for the story if it was. (:**

**Please Review!  
**


	10. Some Things Never Change?

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I kinda got lackadaisical... You can Google the meaning of that. (;**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story! We hit 30+ reviews! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the amazing songs that are mentioned in this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

Some Thing Never Change…?

This was wrong, I shouldn't have come. Was it too late to go back? China was sounding better and better… No, I couldn't turn back now. I had to do this!

At the moment, I was in a taxi – go figure – riding through Forks. Nothing had changed. Like, _at all_. The drug store still had the chipped rocking chairs on the porch, the police station had the same potted plants by the doors, the hair salon still had the flashy 'Open' sign in the window. Something's just never change. I twisted my hands in my lap, trying to decide if I should do this. In just about three short minutes I would be at the Cullen's. And I was freaking out. And I didn't even know _why_ I was panicking! I mean, I did grow up there after all. Maybe it was the fact that I had left some sad memories here. Or because I hadn't called to tell them I was coming. Or maybe because random men in allies were out to get me. No, I think it was because I hadn't seen any of these people in nine years. I mean, would they still like me? I had become pretty dull while I was at Julliard. I didn't have much of a social life there besides hanging out with Mei-Li. For the past nine years, my life was pretty much my cello; music. What would the Cullen's think of me? I wasn't really up to date on all of the things going on in the world. I hope they didn't think I was a stick in the mud….

"We're almost there, Miss." The taxi driver informed me. I nodded silently.

_Okay, Bella. Deep breathes. In, out, in, out._ No reason to panic!

We turned onto the familiar drive that was the Cullen's home. The trees, the moss, the plants. Everything I had grown up with.

I smoothed my hands over my red pea coat that I had on. When I arrived at the Forks airport, I had changed into something that wasn't grungy. So in addition to my coat, I had on a white blouse underneath, nice jeans, and some black suede loafers. Not too dressy, but very presentable. My hair was impossible. No matter how many times I brushed it, it wouldn't get rid of that 'just off the plane' look. So finally, I just threw it up into a pony tail. Yes, I know. It didn't sound like it worked with the outfit, but it actually looked good.

My heart was pounding; my hands were sweaty and clammy as we pulled up to the house. It was twilight at the moment, so the sky was a dusty pink color. I could see expensive cars parked in the large garage.

"Would you like for me to help you with your bags?" The driver asked.

"Um, yes. But can we please be quiet while doing it? They don't know that I'm coming."

He smiled at me. "Okay. We can do that." As quietly as possible, he helped me lug my things onto the porch. The Cullen's were probably eating diner right now so I doubted they could hear us. This was a good thing because I tripped about three times, dropping one of my heavy bags on the wooden porch.

"Thank you so much for helping me." I told the man quietly. I handed him the amount I owed and a large tip.

"You're welcome, Miss. Merry Christmas." And with that, he got into the cab and drove off. I knew that my view on the taxi cabs would never change, but that one was the exception.

I slowly turned around to look at the large red door. A decorative wreath was hung upon it. Panic slowly started to set in as lifted my hand to knock. _I shouldn't be here! Run! Hide! Turn into a bat and fly away!_ Ignoring my cowardly instincts, I gave the door three loud knocks before stepping back. I could feel my blood turning cold as I waited for the door open. I could hear laughter coming from inside and lots of talking. I waited a few minutes, but no one came. I knocked again, but still no one answered.

_Quick! This is the perfect time to run!_ I pushed away those thoughts and reached for the handle. I slowly turned it and found that it was unlocked. I slowly pushed it open and stepped into the foyer and was met by Christmas decorations. There were no words to describe it. It looked like it had come out of a magazine. The huge tree that stood proudly by the stairs was beautiful. It was decorated in red and green ornaments and had lots of gifts under it already. Esme had done a great job.

I took a deep breath and ventured further into the house. The laughter was coming from the dining room. They must have been eating dinner. I slowly walked through the kitchen and pushed the door to the dining room open. Almost everyone was there. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Edward was missing though. Everyone had changed but still looked the same. Rosalie was more beautiful and had really grown into her looks. Alice had gotten a little bit taller, but was still really bouncy. She had let her hair grow out a little bit, but it still didn't even reach her shoulders. Jasper still had that calm, serine look on his face. He had gotten a lot taller and had more muscles. Esme and Carlisle looked exactly like they did nine years ago. But the person that had changed the most was Emmett. His chunkiness had turned into layers of muscles. He was massive! But for someone who didn't know him very well, they would be intimidated. But since I had grown up with him, he just looked like a big teddy to me.

No one had noticed me yet. They were all laughing about some joke and talking. Like a big loving family. I smiled at them all. I had really missed evenings like this. Back in New York, I would eat alone in the dorms and sit in silence for hours. Well, I would play my music, but there would be no talking.

Esme glanced up just then and noticed me. She stared at me for a moment before standing up and walking slowly over to me. By this time, everyone was staring at me. Esme slowly put her hand to my cheek. Her fingers were cold. She gasped and said, "Oh, my gosh." Then she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I could feel her body shaking slightly. She was crying. I rubbed her back gently.

"Bella, you came." She whispered. Slowly, Esme pulled back and looked at me. "You've grown up."

Not quite sure how to respond to that, I just said, "Yeah, I have."

Suddenly, a high pitched squeal pierced that air. I barley saw her coming. Alice slammed into me like a ton of bricks. Luckily Esme had stepped aside just in time. Alice clung to me like I was about to die.

"Bella!" She squealed. "You're here!"

"Yeah, Alice, I am." I laughed as I hugged her.

"Move it, Pixie! I need some love from my little Chunky Monkey!" Emmett boomed from behind her. Alice reluctantly released me. I hardly had a chance to catch my breath before Emmett put his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Can't. Breath!" I gasped. He slowly put me down and gave me a big smile. "Wow, you sure have grown up, Fat Llama!" I said with a laugh.

"Yep. As soon as I got into high school, the fat melted away and bam! These babies popped out!" He flexed his arms.

"No, I think it was more like you went to the gym every day and listened to that Man song by Boston, hon." Rose said as she gave me a hug. "Hey, Bells. It's nice to see you again."

Jasper and Carlisle gave me hugs too and after a while, Esme suggested we go into the living room. We made our way through the foyer and into the living room. I settled down onto the big couch. Alice and Rose sat on either side of me.

"So, Bella, how have you been?" Esme asked. "We've hardly heard from you."

"I've been okay. Really busy with my music though. I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch." I said, "I just got so caught up in my music and didn't have time for anything."

"It's okay, dear." Esme replied, but I could tell it wasn't. "We're just glad you're home now."

"Jazz and I saw you at the Julliard Christmas Concert." Alice chirped. "You were amazing."

"You were there?" My eyes bugged out of my head.

"No, although I wished we could have been. We saw you on TV." Oh yeah, I forgot that all of my performances were broadcast all over the world. That included Forks. "That last song that you did with that man was amazing."

"Thanks." I said, blushing. I didn't really like compliments. I mean, I did, but they made me uncomfortable. "That was one of my professors when I still went to Julliard. Professor Dupree. He's an amazing musician."

"Who was the first girl that went?" Jasper asked. "She was good, but seemed a little…."

"Stuck up?" I filled in for him. "Yeah, she is. Her name is Mirela. I doubt she'll go far. She's a great cellist, but a terrible person."

"Yeah, and did you _see_ what she was wearing?" Alice cringed. "Barf. But you and the girl that went before you looked great! When did you get a sense of fashion? I remember having to pick out all of your outfits."

I smiled. "Well, when you have to perform in front of thousands of people and the media is always asking for interviews, it's important to know how to dress well."

"My little girl has grown up." Alice said, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "She cares about what she looks like."

"Hey, I never said that I didn't wear t-shirts and jeans everywhere. Because I do. When I'm not in an interview or performing, I always dress casually."

Alice's happy face dropped to annoyance. "What? And here I thought you were doing so well. That's okay. We have time to train you."

I groaned. _This was going to be a long visit._

We talked for hours. Just catching up and filling each other in about what was going on. So far, I'd learnt that Rosalie was a Super Model, not that I was surprised. She had been living in Paris for the past year. Emmett was the star quarter back for the Colts. And he and Rosalie were engaged. When did that happen?! I had a feeling that they would be together, but then again, it was kind of weird.

Alice – like I predicted – was the chief editor of Vogue and a fashion designer with her own line of clothing. That was a lot of work. I wasn't surprised she did it though. With all that energy, she could very well run the whole fashion world. Which she practically was. Jasper was a professor at Yale where he taught American History.

And Carlisle and Esme were the same. Carlisle was still a doctor at the Forks hospital and Esme was still an interior designer.

A lot had changed, they had grown up, but so many things were the same. The way Alice had a hard time sitting still. The way Jasper and Emmett still played jokes on each other. The way Esme gave them one look and they stopped.

But something was missing from all of this.

"So, where's Edward?" I asked. Silence filled the air as everyone looked at me.

"Um, Bella, do you ever watch the news and stay on top of celebrity magazines?" Alice asked gently.

"Not really. I'm so busy with my music that I never have time for that. Sure, I know about the big events, but nothing that involves celebrities." I said.

Alice cast a quick look at Jasper before saying to me, "It's getting late. We should get to bed. Bella, I'll tell you everything in the morning." Everyone started getting up and moving towards the stairs. Confused, I followed them.

"Oh, my things are still on the porch. Can someone help me with them?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten my things out there. Especially my cello.

The boys carried my bags inside and into my old room. Esme had apparently redecorated all of our rooms when we moved out. They still had some of our things in them, but they were more like guest rooms.

The guys put my things in my room and said goodnight before going to their rooms. I shut the door behind them and looked around. The walls were still a soft blue color. The windows still had the white paisley curtains. The bed had a new sky blue comforter with lots of throw pillows. Esme had kept lots of things the same, but made the room one fit for an adult.

I pulled off my coat and hung it in the empty closet. I went about unpacking my things. Once I finished, I realized something: I had forgotten all of my pj's. In my hurry, I had forgotten them on my bed. Sighing, I opened the door and walked to Alice's room. I knocked softly and waited for her to come. The door never opened though. I'd forgotten how hard of a sleeper Alice was. I walked down the hall to Rose's room. I knocked and waited. The door opened and Rose stood there, wearing a night dress that was slightly slinky, but cute. It was brown with a pink tie right on her chest. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sorry to wake you, Rose." I whispered. "But I seemed to have forgotten my pj's." Rose disappeared into her room for a moment and then reappeared holding a stack of clothes. She held them out for me to take.  
"Thanks Rose." I whispered. "Good night." She mumbled her reply and then shut the door. I walked softly down the hall to my room. I closed the door gently behind me. I knew that nobody could really hear me because Esme and Carlisle had all of the rooms soundproofed - they got tired of our rowdy playing - but it was the thought that mattered.  
I sat down on the bed and looked through the pj's. I wasn't surprised when I found that a lot of them were... what's the word? So Rosalie. Some were extremely slinky, but thankfully I found a few that were somewhat modest. I went into the bathroom and changed into one night dress that was a soft pink color. It came to about my mid thigh and had small lace trimming on the top and bottom. The straps were also lace. I walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. I turned off the light and lay there, staring into the darkness.  
Tonight had gone better than expected. Actually, I don't know what I was expecting. Defiantly not what happened. But why? The Cullen's were completely loving and welcoming so why had I expected anything else?  
I rolled over in bed, wide awake. So many things were on my mind: my stalker, the Cullen's, my music. There was no possible way that I could sleep. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:00. Sighing, I threw the covers off and climbed out of bed. I crossed the room to where my cello case laid. I opened it up and pulled out my instrument. I ran my hand over the smooth wood before grabbing my cello and sheet music bag and walking downstairs. Playing my cello was a way to relieve stress. And right now, I had a lot of it.

My bare feet hit the cold floor of the foyer and I instantly wished I'd remembered to put on my pig slippers – the one thing I _did_ remember to bring. I hurried over to the piano bench and sat down. I ruffled through my sheet music until I found a soothing piece called 'Bargeil-Adagio'. I had heard it once when I went to Steven Isserlis' concert and fell in love with it. Now, I pulled out the sheet music and laid it at my feet. I didn't really need to read the music because I had it memorized, but I felt better with it there. I started playing and instantly felt relaxed. As I played, my body moved with the music. I could feel the cold silver of my heart necklace moving on my neck.

The song was coming to an end when suddenly the front door banged open. I jerked my head up. My heart almost stood still.

There, standing in the door way, was Edward. He looked so much different in real life than TV. He looked even better. His hair was windblown and his cheeks were slightly pink from the cold. He was wearing a light green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had grown up in the past nine years and had turned into a stud muffin.

Our reunion could have gone in so many directions. It could have been so perfect. But the moment was ruined by the two drunken girls on either of his arms.

They stumbled into the house, laughing loudly. The redhead stopped short though and went back out to the porch.

"I forgot to ring the doorbell!" She laughed stupidly. She rang the bell at least ten times before stumbling back to Edward and the other girl.

I watched as they stumbled around the foyer, laughing. The redhead bumped into a small table that held a vase and picture, sending the two items crashing onto the ground. I winced as the vase broke into tiny pieces and the picture frame's glass cracked. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall way. I looked to the top of the staircase to see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice standing there, staring at the display. Esme's face was furious. She stormed down the steps and right up to Edward.

"Hey, Mom!" Edward laughed, his words slurred.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, how could you?" Esme's voice shook; I could hear the tears coming. "How could you?" Carlisle appeared at her side just then.

"Edward." Carlisle said firmly. He didn't say anything else though. He just stared at Edward. The whole family was standing at the bottom of the steps now. "I want you to escort these two… _ladies_ to the door and then go upstairs to bed." Carlisle said.

"I'm not a child!" Edward huffed.

"Then stop acting like one." Carlisle said. He and Esme walked back up the stairs to their room. Rose gave a big yawn and said, "Whatever, I'm going to bed." Alice rolled her eyes as Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper walked up the stairs to go back to bed.

Edward sighed and muttered something to the girls.

"But, Eddie!" The redhead whined. "We don't wanna leave!"

Edward's jaw clenched. "Get out. Now." The girls huffed, but left the house. I wasn't sure how they would get home, but frankly, I didn't care. Edward stood there, staring at the steps.

I just sat there, watching the whole display, unmoving. And yet, Alice still noticed me. She walked to my side and sat down on the bench with me.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked softly.

That got Edward's attention. His head whipped around to look at us. His eyes instantly found mine. I was completely lost in his green eyes. We stared at each other for I don't know how long. Unmoving, silent; just staring. That is, until Alice cleared her throat and whispered, "I'm going to bed. Night, Bells. Edward." Edward broke our eye contact to watch Alice leave. She scurried up the stairs and disappeared. He looked down at his shoes. An awkward silence filled the air between us. I slowly stood up and started putting up the sheet music I had gotten out. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole time. I tugged down the back of the nightgown, never feeling more uncomfortable. I closed the bag and then stood up. I jumped in surprise. Edward was standing right next to me, staring intently at me.

"H-hi," I whispered nervously. He didn't respond for several seconds; just stared. I shifted nervously.

"You're here." He stated. His voice wasn't slurred anymore.

"Yeah, I am."

More staring. "Why?"

Should I tell him the truth? "Um…" I started. "I thought it was time I came home." Lying always worked. "It's been so long since I've seen everyone so… Yeah." Had I always been this awkward while talking? I sounded like a teenager! I was twenty one years old for crying out loud! Please don't go back to the awkward moments that filled the teenager's conversation!

"Don't expect me to give you the warm welcome I can tell that my family has given." Edward said, surprising me. "Because I won't. Not again." He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. I just stood there, stunned. Had he really just said that? What had I done?

I numbly picked up my cello and bag and then walked up the steps and down the dark hall to my room. I heard Edward's door close and sighed. I entered my dark room and put my cello things away. I quietly climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. No way would I be able to sleep with all the confusion. Edward had changed. In his appearance and his personality. In more ways than one had my child hood Edward changed. Gone was the boyish, slightly gangly, but still cute Edward and was replaced with the devilishly handsome, mysterious, intriguing, drop dead gorgeous, pensive Edward. But also gone was the sweet, innocent, caring, gentleman that I loved. And what stood in his place now… I had no idea.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Clothes are on my profile!**

**I always encourage you to look up the cello songs that Bella plays. They are beautiful! (:**

**Please Reveiw! I really am serious when I say that they help me write faster!**

**Also, I would like to recomend the story _Stuck!_ by Annilaia. It is a short story and is rated _T_. Really great author and story! (:  
**


	11. A Cold Shoulder

**A/N: Okay, so I went to my grandparent's house with some friends two weeks ago and we went to this river where there's a rock slide - funnest thing _EVER_ - and there was this _amazingly cute_ guy there. His name is Lee and he lives on a farm. He's 17 and is a junior. How do I know all these things? Because my mom went over and _started talking to him_! Yes, my mom is amazing. Be jealous. (; My friends and I agreed that Lee could be in the Wolf Pack because he looks Indian. (:**

**So, I've decided that I'm going to give you two songs to listen to each time I update. They have _nothing_ to do with the chapter - sometimes - and are completely random songs that I've been listening to. (:  
You're songs to listen for the week - or however long it takes for me to update the story - are... 'Sweet Tangerine' by The Hush Sound. Really cool song and group. And the 2nd had to be a classical song which is... ** **'Kodály Cello Solo Sonata III. Mvt.' by ****János Starker. You can look that song up on Youtube.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10  
A Cold Shoulder

Cold. That's how I felt when I woke up the next morning. I was positively freezing. It felt like a blizzard had blown through my room and had made the temperature drop to -80°. I slowly opened my eyes to find that all of my covers had fallen to the floor some time that night. My pj dress was hiked up around my waist and the straps had fallen off. I grabbed my covers and pulled them over my head, curling in a ball. I rubbed my arms, trying to get warmer. After about ten minutes, I was still freezing. I sighed heavily from under the covers. Maybe some coffee would help…

I threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. I shuffled through my closet and pulled out a white cardigan that dropped to about my thighs and my piggy slippers, the only sleeping thing I had brought. As I opened the door, the most delicious smell hit me. I felt like I was floating as I followed the scent downstairs. I could hear noise in the kitchen as I 'floated' through the foyer. The smell was stronger now and my mouth was watering. I stepped into the kitchen to find Alice, Esme, and Rose cooking. Well, really it was Esme cooking while the girls sat around, talking. I walked up to Esme and said, "It smells great."  
She looked up at me and smiled. "Good morning, Bella. Thank you."

"Would you like any help?"

Esme pushed hair out of her eyes. "Oh, no, dear. You just sit down and talk to the girls."

"Are you s-"

"Don't even try to, Bella." Alice said from behind me. "We've asked her at least ten times, but she won't let us. Come, sit down." She patted the stool next to hers for emphasis. I shuffled over to her and sat on the high stool.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Alice asked; her voice perky.

"Um, I was really cold."

"I was too!" Alice exclaimed. "It was like a meat freezer in my room!"

I laughed. "Oh, thanks again, Rose, for letting me borrow your pj's."

Rose waved her hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it." She took a big gulp of coffee.

Oh, coffee! That's why I got out of bed. I slid off the stool and shuffled over to the coffee maker. I pulled a mug out of the cabinet and poured myself a big cup of coffee. I pulled it to my nose and inhaled the delicious scent. I took a sip before going back to my seat.

"Aw, Bella!" Alice laughed. "Your cup matches your slippers!" I looked at the cup. It had pink little pig heads all over it. I laughed as I glanced at my slippers.

"Let me see yours." I told Alice. She held up her mug. "'The only thing that is keeping me from killing you is the fact that they don't serve Starbucks in prison.'" I laughed.

"What about yours, Rose?" Alice asked.

Rose held up her mug and read aloud, "'Got Pot?'" She laughed. "And it has a coffee pot above it. Gosh, Esme, where did you get these?"

"Hey! Don't mock my cups!" Esme said, pulling out a cookie sheet from the oven laden with biscuits. "Those are all collectables!"

"What others do you have?" Alice giggled. Smiling, I walked over to the cabinet where I got my mug and pulled open the door.

"Let's see," I said, "There's the 'Coffee Makes the World Go Round' and 'Make Coffee, Not War'…" We looked through Esme's coffee mugs for the next five minutes, laughing at most of them. Esme just rolled her eyes and muttered, "And _why_ did I want them all home for Christmas?"

Emmett and Jasper walked in just as I was putting away the mugs.

"Morning, boys!" Esme said, cheerily, "I've made breakfast!"

"It smells great, Mom." Emmett said, snagging a piece of bacon. Esme swatted his hand away when he reached for another one.

Carlisle walked in just then, already dressed. "Good morning, honey." He said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

I looked over to see that Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rose affectionately. Well, as affectionately as he could for he was eating a biscuit. I smiled when a crumb dropped on Rose's head. Emmett looked around, making sure that no one was looking, and tried to pick it off. I laughed silently when Rose swatted his hand away. Oh, Emmett.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter and drank my coffee. My feet were dangling in the air above the tile floor. Sometimes I hated being short.

"Okay, breakfast is moving to the dining room!" Esme announced. "Please help me carry the food in. And Emmett, it must remain in the plate the whole time." I laughed as everyone grabbed something and walked into the dining room. I decided to refill my mug before leaving the kitchen. I reached for the pot and poured the black liquid into my cup.

Just then, Edward walked in. He was still wearing his pj's – plaid pants and a white undershirt – and was rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Edward." Esme said as she walked back into the kitchen to grab the hash browns. "We were just about to eat breakfast." Her voice was chirpy and had no edge of annoyance from what happened that night. Weird….

"Kay," Edward mumbled. Esme smiled before joining the family.

Edward shuffled over to where I was and for a second I thought he was going to say something. Instead, he just reached over my head and pulled the cabinet open. His arms were right around me – or really my head – and yet he didn't say a word to me as he went about making his coffee.

Clearing my throat, I said softly, "Good morning, Edward."

He glanced at me briefly before taking a deep chug of his coffee. Edward strode towards the dining room, leaving me staring after him.

"Oooo-kay." I said to myself. I slid off the counter and shuffled into the dining room. I looked around and noticed that no one was acting strangely around Edward. I also noticed that the only seat left was one between Emmett and Edward. I walked over to the chair and pulled it out. I plopped down and put my mug by my plate.

"I'm so glad you're home, Chunky Monkey." Emmett said, throwing an arm around my shoulders. His arm was so heavy that I had a hard time sitting up.

"Yeah, me too." I said with a smile. I reached for the pancakes, stabbing one with my fork and plopping it on my plate. I passed the pancakes to Emmett and he took five.

"So, Bella," Alice started, "Anyone special you left behind because you were too afraid to bring him home?" I almost dropped the bowl of strawberries I was holding. My cheeks turned crimson.

"Um, no. There isn't anyone." I mumbled, keeping my eyes trained on the plate of bacon in front of me.

"Oh, okay." Alice could sense that I was embarrassed and quickly turned the conversation to someone else. Too bad it was Edward.

"Edward, hows… Tanya?"

"Fine, thank you." He replied, his voice deep. It was going to take me a while before I was used to it. "Right now, she's modeling for Calvin Klein; that's why she couldn't come."

Rose tried to cover her laughter by coughing. Edward looked at her. "What's so funny, Rose?"

She looked at him, humor in her eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just trying to imagine that thing you call a girlfriend squeezing into some jeans and posing for the camera. Her ass is so big, she should have 'wide load' tattooed across it." Edward's jaw clenched visibly.

"Rosalie, watch your mouth, please." Esme scolded softly.

I could sense a fight coming. Out of all of us, Rose and Edward were the ones that fought the most, and when they did, it was ugly.

Edward was about to respond, but my courage shot up, and I said, "Alice, Rose, how about we go shopping today? I haven't even started my Christmas shopping yet, and it would be good to chip away at the long list." I gave a tight smile. I hated shopping with a passion.

Alice looked at me with knowing eyes. "That sounds great, Bells. I still have a few things to get. What about you, Rosie? You up for it?"

Rosalie's eyes were losing their red tinge and going back to icy blue. "That would be nice."

A calm wave fell over the table and everyone went back to eating. Emmett gave my shoulder a squeeze before pulling his arm back so he could stuff his mouth with two hands.

I took a deep breath and put a biscuit on my plate. I couldn't believe I had suggested going shopping with Alice and Rose. That was like asking for death!

I noticed that Edward was pouring some gravy on his biscuits, and waited for him to pass it to me. His hands started moving away from his plate and I held mine out to receive the gravy, but instead he just put it in the middle of the table, out of my reach. He had seen my hands and yet he ignored them. I stared at him, not sure what to say. Finally, I stood up and reached over my plate to get the gravy bowl. I sat back down and poured the gravy on my biscuits. I passed the bowl to Emmett and took a sip of my coffee. What was wrong with Edward? I glanced over at him. Feeling my eyes, he looked over at me and held my eyes for a moment. And all of his words came flooding back from last night.

"_Don't expect me to give you the warm welcome I can tell that my family has given." "Because I won't. Not again."_

Edward looked away and went back to his breakfast. He was giving me the cold shoulder. He wasn't even talking to me.

I looked down at my plate, not hungry anymore.

What had I done to him?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas was the time of year when family was together, joy was in the air, and people were happy. Everyone was friendly and happy to be alive. It was a time when far away loved ones came home to visit, even if it was only for a few days. It was a time of happiness.  
None of those words – especially the last one – could describe the mall in Seattle.  
Kids were crying, mothers were up to their ears in frustration, husbands were in a daze coming out of stores where their wives had spent _waaay_ to much money on those salt and pepper shakers her mother wanted. Happiest time of year? Maybe somewhere else.

"Okay, ladies, I think we should hit two more stores and then grab some lunch." Rosalie stated, her arms filled with bags.

"Agreed!" I almost cried out. I had bought so much that I was almost done with my list. I just had to find something for Emmett, Professor Dupree, and… Edward. That last one really had me stuck. Should I even get him something? Would he accept it?

I glanced over at the girls. Maybe they would know what I had done.

"Um, Alice?" I started. "You were going to tell me something last night? About… Edward…?"

Alice was quiet for a few seconds. "How about we just jump to lunch now before it gets really crowded?" We agreed and quickly made our way to the food court. Before we went our separate ways to get our lunches, I grasped Alice's arm lightly and whispered. "Promise to tell me?"

She looked into my eyes. "As soon as we sit down." I let go of her arm and watched her walk away to the Pei-Wei Japanese Food restaurant.

I looked around and quickly made my way over to a pizza shop. I waited in line for a few minutes, watching different people going about their day. A frazzled looking mother with a toddler on her hip bumped into me accidently.

"Sorry," She muttered. She quickly hurried off to the bathroom, out of sight.

I moved up in the line and ordered two pieces of cheese pizza and bottled water. The cashier handed me the food and I gave him the money. I took the sizzling pizza and water and then went to find the girls. I saw them sitting at a table in the middle of a court. I hurried over to them, careful not to drop anything. I sat down in the chair across from Alice, who was already digging into her Beef Lo Mein.

"Hey," I said, smiling at them.

"Oh, pizza," Rosalie moaned when she saw my plate. "I don't remember the last time I had… _pizza_."

I looked down to see that she had a big bowl of salad, the only toppings were carrots and tiny apple slices.

"Rose, you're on vacation!" Alice said, as she sucked up more noodles. "I saw how much you had at breakfast. You don't have to be on a diet. It's impossible around Esme!"

Rosalie stared at my pizza and then at her salad before jumping from her chair, grabbing her black purse and practically ran to the pizza shop. A few seconds later, she came back with four pieces of pizza and a massive cup of Coke.

"Whoa, Rosie, I didn't mean to pig out!" Alice laughed. She had taken off her blue, double breasted coat and was now just wearing a ruffle-y tank top.

"Alice, aren't you cold?" I asked, pulling my coat tighter around myself. "And Rose, how can you just wear that tank?"

"Actually, I have a cardigan over it." Rose pointed out before taking a massive bite of gooey cheese pizza.

"Bella, we're both very willing to make sacrifices for fashion." Alice informed me.

"Well, I'm just going to keep my coat on, thank you very much. It's freezing in here!" Alice laughed. "So, you were going to tell me something about Edward?" I prodded.

Heaving a big sigh, Alice started. "Well, as you know, Edward is quite famous now and has become a… player." She looked into my eyes before continuing. "After you left, something just changed in him… it wasn't like immediately the day you left – although he was quite upset – but after about a year, he was…different. To say the least, Edward's teen years were wild. When he turned sixteen, he was discovered for his amazing piano skills – I'm kind of surprised he stuck to that, actually - and left home to study at Trinity. He's come home a few times to visit, but he's been just so wrapped up in his life and… relationships..."

Rosalie snorted. "I give that 'relationship' about two months tops. They're just together so she can have someone hot to date and so he can get into her pa-"

"Thank you, Rosalie." Alice said, cutting her off. "I know that you dislike Tanya, but please, _must_ we talk about _that_?"

"Sorry," She muttered, finishing her third slice.

"Anyways," Alice continued, turning back to me. "Edward changed after you left and has never been the same. He won't talk to anyone about why though – even me! But…"

"But what?" I asked. Alice stirred around her noodles, not meeting my eyes. "Alice…"

"She wants you to squeeze it out of him!" Rose said, her mouth full. "You two were practically married when you still lived here. You're probably the only one that can get him to talk."

If I had had food in my mouth, I would have either A. Choked to death. or B. Spit it all over Rose.

"What?! We weren't like that!" I cried, "We were just friends, nothing more!"

"Bella, please, calm down." Alice said, reaching over and pushing me back down in my seat. "Rosalie is a little high on pizza right now-"

"You go that right, sister!" Rose interrupted, taking another bite.

"-and isn't quite herself right at the moment. I mean, you would go crazy too if you had to live off of tofu and salads for years on end!"

Rosalie clutched her heart dramatically, "I swear on my dead cat's grave that I will _never_ eat tofu again!"

Alice raised an eyebrow at her. "You had a cat? How did it die?"

"I fed it tofu when I ran out of kitty food." Rose stated simply.

I fought the urge to laugh." Alice, Rosalie, I highly doubt that Edward will _ever_ tell me what happened. Actually, I don't think he'll say a word to me while I'm here."

"What do you mean, Bells?" Alice asked, finishing her Beef Lo Mein.

"Last night, after Edward made his grand appearance with those two girls-"

"You mean sluts." Rose said, licking her empty place.

"-and everyone left, he told me that he wasn't going to give me the warm welcome that you guys had given to me. And then just this morning, I said good morning to him, but all he did was look at me and then walked away without a single word. I'm telling you guys, Edward is giving me the cold shoulder and, by my guess, won't even tell me what two plus six is, much less what happened."

"I'm sorry he did that, Bella." Alice said. "I just don't know why he's acting this way. Sometimes I swear that he was adopted and Mom and Dad just won't break it to him." I smiled slightly. "Don't worry though. I doubt he'll be able to resist you for long." She added with a devious smile.

"Huh?"

"Look, Bella, we both know that Edward isn't going to be able to stay away from you forever." Rose said, "You're both staying in the same house for crying out loud! And besides, you two were best friends. I'm sure somewhere deep down, Edward still thinks of you that way."

"And what makes you think he's going to dig up those old feelings?" I inquired.

By this time, we were all done eating. I gathered my bags and trash, and we made our way to the trash cans.

"Oh, he will." Rose replied, winking at me. She dumped her trash and put her tray on top of the trash can.

"Rosalie…"

"Don't worry, Bella." Alice said, dumping her trash. "We won't do anything bad."

Sighing, I threw away my trash and we started walking through the food court.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Rose said, pointing to where a news reported was standing by the pizza shop, talking into a microphone.

We walked a little closer to hear what she was saying.

"-minutes ago, there was a sighting of the famous cellist, Isabella Swan-Daaѐ." The lady said. "The cellist hasn't been seen by the public since her appearance at the Christmas Concert Julliard holds every year. Also seen here was the super model, Rosalie Hale, who was ordering five slices of this yummy pizza. Miss Hale – soon to be Mrs. Cullen - has taken time off from modeling in Paris and is visiting family close by. The two girls have had past relations together many years ago. The question is though; are they here together? Or is it just a coincidence? I'm Selena Miller and you're watching _Star Watch_."

My heart started pounding. I started backing away from the cluster of people. I didn't want them to know that I was in Forks yet. I needed to call my agent and let her know before the media confirmed that I was here.

"Bella?" Alice said, grabbing my arm. "What's wrong?" We were a good twenty yards away from the crowd now and out of hearing range. "Are you alright?"

"Um, not really." I said. "No one knows that I'm here."

"What do you mean? The whole family knows." Rose said, eating a massive cookie. Alice shook her head, not even asking where she got it from.

"No, I mean like, everyone _besides_ you guys. I didn't even tell my agent." I said, now feeling guilty. But then again, I had men stalking me. No time to call the agent!

"What?!" Alice cried, "You didn't _tell_ anyone?!"

"Well, I did tell my land lord that I was going out of town, if that counts?" I said quickly, not wanting Alice to get any madder or louder.

"Bella! People are probably freaking out right now!"

"Yes, I realize that. But I promise to call my agent and tell her where I am as soon I can." When I said that, Alice started to calm down a bit. "I promise, Alice."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Bella." Alice said, slightly irked.

"Ladies, I hate to cut the party short, but we need to skedaddle before the reporter sees us." Rose said, pointing at the dwindling crowd. We quickly left the food court and hurried down the halls. We decided that we each needed to stop at one more store, so we split ways, planning to meet each other at Rosalie's car. Before we went our own ways, Alice quickly slipped me a pair of sunglasses and said, "Put these on. People might not notice you."

Putting on the sunglasses, I navigated my way through the crowd, going down my mental list of people I needed to by things for. The only people left were, Emmett, Professor Dupree, and Edward. I mentally put Edward on hold until I got a chance to ask Alice about that. Hmm… I could always send the Professor some Bach sheet music that I kept safe in the Museum of Fine Arts in New York. I'd made a deal with them: I let them show my collections in their display cases while they kept it safe for me. I'd need to call the manager and tell him to send the… Suite for Cello sheet music to the Professor. It was the actual sheet music that Bach had written, and, correct me if I'm wrong, the one with the yellow smudge at the top where he had been eating lunch and had dropped some mustard.

My father had a huge collection of things like that. Thankfully, they had been kept at his _maison_ in Versailles and not at the castle. Everything there had been burned to the ground.

So the only person left was Emmett. This was going to be hard….

I walked around a bit, looking in different shop windows before I saw it. The perfect gift… well, for Emmett that is. I quickly walked into the toy store and grabbed the stuffed animal from the display. It was a llama. And it was fat. The irony of it all almost killed me. I had to buy this no matter the cost, and judging by the store and how ritzy it looked (for a toy store), it was going to be a pretty penny. Oh, well.

I walked to the back of the store and waited in line to buy the llama. When I finally got to the front, the man took the llama and rang it up.

"That will be a totally of forty six dollars even, miss." He said in a crisp tone. My jaw almost dropped. Forty six bucks for a stuffed _llama_?! Were these people _mad_?!

Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly handed over my gold credit card. The man quickly swiped it, bagged the llama, and handed me both.

"Thank you, miss. Have a nice day." He said with a smile. I smiled shakily back at him and then quickly left the store.

Okay, that had to be the worst bargain I have ever made. I glanced back and noticed the store's name for the first time. FAO Schwarz. Oh, well, that explains things. The most expensive toy store in America – maybe the world! – just happened to make a small store in Seattle and I, having the luck I do, walked by and saw that they had a llama in the window and just _had_ to buy it. Yeah, juuuust peachy.

Sighing, I started walking towards the exit. I was tired, my arms hurt from all the bags I was carrying, and my feet were killing me. As soon as we got home, I was going to take these flats off and _throw_ them out the window.

As I was walking towards the sliding doors that led to the parking lot, I felt a hand on my arm. I jerked towards the person, completely ready to break out my awesome defense skills that I had learned while growing up in New York. After all, when you hear all the scary stories of women being taken advantage of in the city, you start to get paranoid.  
Thankfully, it was only a teenage girl. She was quite pretty with shoulder length blond hair and a clear completion, but her beauty was hidden by the big glasses she wore and the way she stood; slightly hunched over as if she were very self conscious.

"Um, excuse me, but aren't you Isabella Swan-Daaѐ?" She asked in a soft, almost timid voice.

I blushed slightly. "Yes, but please call me Bella."

Her face lit up slightly. "I'm a really big fan. When I heard you play 'Elgar – Cello Concerto' at the Music Festival two years ago, I started playing cello. You really inspired me." She said with a small smile.

My blush deepened. It made me feel awkward when people said that I inspired them. "Um, thank you." I said, embarrassed. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in the spring." She replied.

"That's cool. Who do you take lessons from?"

Now it was her turn to blush. "Well, uh… I took lessons from a man named Carl Berkley, but after he taught me the basics, I quit the lessons and started teaching myself."

I raised my eyebrows. "What was the last song you learned?"

"Well, I was listening to 'Song of Spring' that your… father wrote before he met your mother, and I thought it was really pretty. So, I bought the sheet music and learned it in about a week and a half."

Wow, this girl was good. 'Song for Spring' wasn't the easiest song to learn especially for someone who had been playing for only two years.

"That's amazing." I told her, truly impressed. "My friend, Mei-Li Young learned that song her first year at Julliard and she'd been playing at least four years before that. You have a truly amazing talent. I hope you continue to pursue that."

She looked as if she would die from happiness. "Thank you so much." She half whispered. "That means so much to me."

"You're welcome. I'd love to hear you play sometime."

She took her glasses off, revealing her big hazel eyes. She quickly wiped away the forming tears and put her glasses back on. "Thank you, Bella. That would be my dream come true."

"I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" Her cheeks turned red again. "I'm Amelia." She held out her hand and I took it. "Amelia Honeycutt. But you can call me Millie."

I laughed. "Honeycutt? That is the coolest last name I have ever heard! I'm jealous now." Millie laughed.

"Oh, Amelia!" We both turned to see three girls sauntering over to us. They were all bleach blonds and were wearing tight shirts and short skirts. I could feel Millie cringe next to me. Uh, oh….

"Hey, Ashley, Mackenzie, Misty." Amelia said with a forced smile. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, ya know, shopping for a few things before we fly out to Europe for the holidays." One of the blonds – Ashley – said. How did I know her name? Because it was _emblazed_ across her head band in _rhinestones_. Tacky, I know.

"So, who's your friend?" 'Misty' asked, looking at me. I flinched slightly under her intense stare."

"Uh... this is my friend Bella."

I took off my sunglasses and gave them a smile. I could tell these girls were jerks and that they were just like the girls from my childhood. Of course, they actually _talked_ to Millie, where as Lauren and her friends snubbed me. Maybe it was the age difference…

"It's nice to meet you ladies." I said, thickening my French accent.

"Speaking of friends!" Ashley said, turning to Millie with a big smile. "Where's Drake? Usually you two are always together." Her voice was strained on the last word. Hmm… am I sensing some jealousy?

"He's in there." Millie pointed her finger at a store. I turned to see that it was a candy store. "He promised that he was only going to get some Twizzlers, but he's been gone for too long."  
'Mackenzie' giggled. "That's our Drake for you. His mind is always focused on the candy."

"Uh, sure." Millie said, looking slightly annoyed.

Misty had been eyeballing me the whole time. "What did you say your last name was again?"

"Swan-Daaé,"

The three girls looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "Amelia, aren't you always going on and on about some cellist named 'Bella Swan-Daaé?" Misty didn't wait for Amelia to respond. Instead, she turned to me and said, "Lady, if you're lying, please, just give it up. I mean, you've got the look – I guess – to be 'famous', but lies and a nice outfit aren't going to change Amelia's rep at Forks High. She'll always be labeled as the looser."

By this time, Millie had turned crimson and her eyes were downcast. I didn't need someone to tell me that she was humiliated. I mean, if someone had told Yo-Yo Ma, or worse, János Starker, that I was an outcast growing up, I would gladly crawl into a hole and die.

"Oh, and that French accent is totally fake." Ashley smirked. "I've actually _been_ to France and they talk nothing like _that_."

That struck a nerve. Who were these girls to talk this way to me?! I had been dealing with enough crap this month and didn't need their spoilt _asses_ telling me that I wasn't even from _France_!

I dropped my shopping bags to the floor and unleashed my furious glare at them.

"Listen here, you little crap holes." I said angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about. I-"

"Save it, flake." Ashley said, flipping her hair at me. Without another word, the clones walked away. My face was blood red with anger.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Millie said softly, wiping her eyes. "That was wrong of them and I'm sorry they said those things to you."

"It's not your fault, Millie." I said, calming myself. I shouldn't have let myself get mad at them like that. I mean, who cared what they thought? "It's their loss; they'll never know what an amazing person you are. _They_ should be the ones who should be sorry."

Amelia smiled shakily at me with watery eyes. "Thanks, Bella. That means a lot." And in that moment, I saw myself in Millie. She wanted to be accepted, but was too different that people were judgmental and vicious. She was beautiful, but shy. Talented, but an outcast. I realized I had made a new friend today and I wasn't going to let her go. Even if I had only talked to her for fifteen minutes.

"Hey, can I have your number?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" She said, quickly grabbing her cell phone from her small purse. We exchanged numbers and I told her, quite embarrassed, that I now had twenty two contacts – including professors and other cellists.

"Really?" She asked, sounding surprised. "Wow, I would have thought that someone like you would have hundreds of friends."

I put my hands in the pockets of my turquoise jeans and shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I mean, I know a lot of people, but I don't have many friends. But thankfully, I have another." I smiled at her.

She smiled happily back, showing all of her straight pretty teeth. "I'm happy to say that I have another one too."

"If you ever need anything, just call or text me." I told her starting to gather my bags. "Seriously. And I want to hear you play sometime!"

"You can! My school – Forks High – is having a back to school concert in January and all the students are required to come. I'm going to be playing a solo and a duet with the pianist along with being in the orchestra. You should come!"

"I'd love to! When is it?"

"January the twelfth at seven o'clock. It's dressy, by the way. I hope to see you there! Bye, Bella. It was nice meeting you!"

"You too, Millie. I'll try to come to the concert. Bye!" I grabbed my bags and started jogging towards the sliding doors that led to the parking lot. I stopped for a moment, turning to see if I had left any bags. I hadn't, but I did see Millie with a guy about her age. A very cut guy, actually. From where I was, I could tell that he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was smiling at Millie, holding a big bag of Twizzlers and another bag filled with different types of candy. Ah, that must have been Drake. Millie had her hand on her forehead and was shaking her head. She gave him and half exasperated, half amused look before starting to walk away. The way her looked at her – when she wasn't looking at him, of course – was so endearing.

Shaking my head quickly, I remembered that I was five minutes late meeting the girls, and started jogging through the parking lot. A few people stared, but I didn't care.

I reached the car ten minutes late, breathless and sore. Alice was leaning against the back of the car, taping her foot. The purple pump made a 'clack clack' sound as it smacked against the concrete. Rose was next to her, filing her nails.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Daaѐ." Alice started. "Where have you been?! You're ten minutes late!"

"You're one to talk." Rose said with a laugh, "You got here three minutes ago."

"That's not the point!" Alice retorted, waving her hand in the air.

"Sorry, I just got held up." I answered smoothly.

"It's okay, Bella." Rose said, pushing herself off the car. "We need to get home in time for dinner though. Here, give me your bags so I can put them in the trunk. You girls get in the car." I gladly gave her the bags, my arms throbbing from the weight. I climbed into the back seat of Rosalie's cherry red BMW while Alice got into the front. Rose slid into the driver's seat a few minutes later. She turned on the car and pulled out of the parking place deftly. As we were leaving the parking lot, I saw something that made my stomach clench.

Two men were standing two cars down from where we had parked. And one of them had four tear drop tattoos on each cheek.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? I hope so. Isn't Millie sweet? I know that's kind of random, their meeting, but I do have plans for them. (:**

**Also, the girls' outfits are on my profile and be sure to look at them! (:  
And vote on my poll! It is _critcal_ to the future of this story. Oh yeah, I just used black mail... O.o**

**Please Reveiw!!!!!!! Because my birthday is in 17 days!!!! :D**

**PS. Sorry if you got a false update. (:  
**


	12. Esme's Adventure

**A/N: Okay, I had an ironic Twilight moment. So, we went to this baseball game a few weeks ago with my dad's company and guess who was playing the home team? ....._The Jacksonville SUNS_!!!! Mom, Abatha (that's not my sister's real name. Just an alias), and I were looking for Phil and Renee that whole time! (:**

**Songs for the week: '_It Stops Today_' by Colbie Caillat. And then the classical song: 'Air BWV 1068' Go to Youtube, type in the song, and then put 'clyfton' in. That's who performs it. You _have_ to listen to it! Oh, the song was written by Bach. One of my favorite composers. (: You can also listen to the orchestra version of the song. It's called: Suite for Orchestra No. 3 in D Major BWV 1068: Air.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Esme's Adventure

The next week was… awkward to say the least. Edward avoided me at all costs and had barley said two words to me. I had no clue why he was acting this way, but I wanted to know why. I couldn't stand the tension any more. It was insanity! I had put up with Edward's bad moods long enough.  
To make it worse, Tanya was here. She had come three days after me and was planning on staying for the rest of the vacation. Rosalie was furious, but kept it to herself… barely.

It was a cold Wednesday evening, nine days before Christmas. We were all in the family room, watching the end credits of a movie. Tanya was upstairs, asleep. We were all getting ready to go to bed when Esme spoke up.

"I've planned an adventure for you all tomorrow!" She said cheerily. "Carlisle and I were going to go too, but he's been called into the hospital. I trust you all to behave without parental supervision." She looked pointedly at Emmett and Jasper. Emmett gave Jasper a sly look. Not good…

"What is it?" Alice asked eagerly. "Shopping? Skiing? Sky diving? Singing carols to the hobos? Come on, Mom, I'm running out of 'S' words!"

"Sledding!"

"Score!" Emmett and Jazz pounded fists. Rose smiled at their antics.

"Sledding?" Alice asked skeptically. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Esme smiled. "We haven't been sledding since Bella was here. It'll be fun!"

Sledding. You sit and slide. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. I smiled and said, "I'm game."

With a sigh, Alice agreed.

"Great! It's an overnight trip, so you will have to pack. It's up in Canada, about seven hours away. I've booked rooms for you at a resort. The original plan was for you to go sledding, but you can also ski, shop, and Alice, I'm sure you can go sky diving."

Alice laughed her tinkering laugh. "That's okay, Esme, I'm good with just sledding, skiing, and shopping."

"If you guys leave early in the morning, you should be there in the afternoon." We all rose from the table and hurried up stairs.

"I'm so glad I bought that skiing gear last month!" I heard Alice exclaimed as she and Rose walked to their rooms. "Saks Fifth Avenue was getting ready to open their new line of ski attire and they asked me if I wanted first picks! I knew there was a reason I love that store!"

Rose laughed.

I went into my room and started pulling different things onto the bed. Wool socks, beanies, scarves, undies, jeans, sweaters, ect.

My door burst open and in came Alice with her ski clothes. "Here, Bells! These will fit you perfectly!" She dumped the clothes on the other side of the bed and showed me different things. I thanked her and she hurried off to finish packing.

I jammed everything into my suitcase and put it by the door. I glanced at the clock. 10:30. I should probably get to bed. Before turning in, I walked down the hall to the girls' rooms. They were running around, packing everything they needed… or wanted. I smiled and said goodnight to them. I walked down the hall, passing Carlisle and Esme's room. The door was shut so they must have been asleep. The lights were off downstairs. Taking a deep breath, I decided it was time to make a call. Stalling, I changed and got ready for bed. Too bad that only took ten minutes. I trudged down the stairs, my pig slippers padding softly. I walked into the kitchen, flipping the lights on Low. I slid onto a bar stool, setting my cell phone on the counter. I stared at it for several seconds before grabbing it and flipping through my contacts. When it came to 'Lisa Moretti', my finger hovered over the 'Okay' button. With a burst of confidence, I quickly called her. I had promised Alice I would call my agent, but I hadn't gotten around to it. I was kinda putting it off – Lisa would be having a fit! – but the main reason I didn't call was because I was busy.

Lisa picked up on the second ring.

"Bella! Where the he** are you?!" She screamed into my ear. I instinctively held the phone away. "I've been worried sick! People have been asking about you, and oh my gosh! The media?! I've had to tell them lies to keep them at bay! You better tell me where you are _right now!_"

"Lisa, it's okay. I'm in Forks, Washington with some friends. Do you have time? It's kind of a long story."

"Forks, _Washington_?! Oh, Bella, you bet your britches that I have time to listen."

So I told her. About the note, the stalkers, Agent Perez telling me to come here, the Cullen's, everything. Lisa knew more about me than most people because she managed my hectic life so well.

"And tomorrow morning we're going to Canada to sled and ski." I said, finishing my long story.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me sooner? Stalkers? I'm glad the media didn't get a hold of that…. But wait, you're staying with the Cullen's? I thought you hadn't spoken to them in years!"

"I haven't." I started playing with the flower arrangement Esme had on the island. "But they're practically my family."

"Have you told them? About the stalkers?"

"No. I'm not sure how." I sighed. "They'd freak out!"

"Hmm… is Edward there?" Oh no, not this again. Lisa had tried multiple times to get me to hang out with Edward. 'It'll help your image!' She'd said. I always refused though, not feeling right about it. But now that I was staying with the Cullen's, she was going to have fun with this.

"Yes, Lisa, he is."

There was a pause, but I could practically hear the gears turning in her head. "Bella, I really think you should tell them what's going on. They deserve to know. Also, I'm going to tell the media where you are. Trust me, I have it all figured out." I could hear her smiling. "Now, you go get packed for that sledding trip and keep warm! Chiao!"' My phone went dead.

Taking a deep breath, I ran my hand over my forehead. Lisa had taken it all very well. The stalkers had scared me to death – that's why I tried not to think about them – and yet she was able to take it all in stride. Although, I had a sinking feeling that she was planning something.

"Oh," I jumped at least three feet in the air. I jerked around, hand over my heart, to see who was there. I wished I hadn't.

There stood Edward – in his pj's – with his hand over the light switch. We stared at each other, surprised.

"Um, sorry. I didn't know anyone was down here." He muttered. Edward was about to leave when I got up the nerve to say something. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Edward, wait." I said. He froze. "We need to talk." I could see his shoulders stiffen. He turned around slowly, his eyes like ice. I tried not to cringe.

"What?"

I swallowed. "Something's wrong… between us. I don't know what happened – what I did to make you angry – but we need to put that aside…" His jaw stiffened. "Esme has a lot of stress on her right now and doesn't need for us to be in this little… snitch." I could tell that he was about to get angry by the way his eyes flashed. "I'm not saying you're the only one in the wrong! It takes two people. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry for whatever I did. But please, let's be civil with each other… for Esme and the family. You can see the way it's putting tension on everyone. I know you, Edward."

He was quiet for severely minutes. Edward's chest fell and rose with each breath he took. It was like waiting to see if the balloon was going to pop. You had pumped so much air into it and were praying that it wouldn't blow up in your face.

Air whooshed out of his mouth. But thankfully, it wasn't a bad thing. "I can see it too. Fine. I agree to be… civil. But it won't change things." I nodded; taking the inch I had received. This was the longest conversation we had shared in over nine years.

"Okay." I smiled. I stood up, walking towards him slightly. "Civil."

Edward nodded once, turning to go back upstairs. Before he moved, though, he turned his head to me. "Oh, and Bella?" My breath hitched when he said my name. "You're wrong. You don't know me." And with that, he walked away.

I stared after him, not sure how to react. This trip was going to be interesting…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I woke up at six – yuck – and hurried to make up my bed and get dressed. I pulled on some jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt with a t-shirt that said 'Bonjour' with a girl in a blue dress reaching skyward and a red heart over my own. I yanked on some gray Running and Court Converse and a blue beret. Finally, I slipped into the black North Face jacket that Alice had left for me. Giving my hair a quick brush, I grabbed my suitcase and started down the stairs. I dropped it by the door before running back to my room. I glanced around, being sure that I had everything. My eyes landed on the black cello case. Should I? I walked over and rubbed my hands across it. I had hardly gone anywhere without it. True, I hadn't been playing it as much as I used to. But that's because I was on vacation! I started to pull my hand back, but decided otherwise. I lifted the heavy case and walked down the stairs.

"Rose!" Emmett bellowed up the stairs, "Come one, babe, we gotta go!" He was wearing jeans, a puffy, red coat, and a black ski hat. "Morning, Chunky Monkey." He told me with a smile. He bumped his shoulder – or really his elbow – with mine and smiled. I put my cello down by my suitcase and turned around. Rose was walking down the stairs wearing snow white jeans, a pair of black boots that only came up to her ankles, and a red coat. In her hands, she was carrying two large suitcases.

"Emmett, I'm coming." She grumbled. When she swished her hair, the black beanie on her head almost fell off. "Can you help me with these?" Her voice was irritated.

Emmett, scared of her wrath, grabbed both suitcases and set them by the door.

Alice walked in from the kitchen, a map in her hand and Jasper behind her. She was wearing some black jeans, plum peep toe high heels, a dark blue coat, and a white beanie. Wow, I must have started a trend with the beanies! Never thought I'd be able to say that…

Jasper looked slightly aggravated, but hardly let it show. He zipped up his dark blue, puffy jacket and strode into the foyer. I glanced at the couples and almost groaned. They all matched. Emmett and Jasper were both wearing the same kind of jackets, but their colors matched the coats their girl friend/fiancée was wearing.

"Dude, don't get your panties in a twist!" Emmett said, pushing Jasper's shoulder. "I'm driving, you're not. End of story! Now, come on, we need to leave!"

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"I'm right here." Edward said from the top of the steps. He was carrying his duffel bag and Tanya's two pink suitcases. Tanya, who was only carrying her purse, walked beside him wearing all pink. Pink pants, pink boots, pink earmuffs, pink everything! I would never look at the color the same way again. At least Edward didn't match her. He was wearing blue jeans and a dark green North Face jacket.

"What about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Carlisle told me last night not to wake them this morning. You know how they are with sleep." Alice rolled her eyes.

We gathered our things and headed out the door. It was still dark and extremely cold. I shivered even though I had two shirts and a jacket on.

"What car?" Edward asked.

"Esme is letting us borrow her car," Jasper replied. "It's the only one that can hold all of us." We walked into the garage and loaded our things into the back of Esme's black Mercedes GL450. It took us several tries to fit everything in, but we finally did it. Although, we had to lay one of the chairs in the third seat down and things were piled in the middle seat in the second row. Sorry, Tanya, you'd have to drive your own car. She wasn't happy at all.

"But, _Edie_, why do _I_ have to drive my car?" She whined. "Why can't Rosaline drive hers?"

"My name is_ Rosalie_." Rose snapped.

Tanya didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, she clung to Edward's arm, practically pushing her massive chest into his face.

Edward leaned down and whispered into her ear. She giggled. "Do you promise?"

Edward nodded. Tanya kissed his cheek – gag – and skipped off to her car.

The next issue: Seating arrangements. Emmett was driving, but Jasper wanted to so he claimed the passenger seat as it was the next best thing. Rosalie didn't like this because she wanted to sit next to her fiancée for the next seven hours. Alice was slightly irked that Jasper would rather sit by Emmett than her. Edward and I didn't really care.

"I want to sit next to my fiancée!" Rosalie cried.

"But you'll be married to him for the rest of your life!" Jasper protested. "You'll be riding shot gun with him forever!"

"Excuse me, _shot gun_? And who says I won't be driving?!"

"Jazz! Let Rosalie sit in the front!" Alice yelled. "I want to sit next to you!"

"But Jasper and I have things to talk about!" Emmett interjected. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him menacingly. "Not that I don't _want_ to sit next to you, Rosie." He quickly covered up.

The arguing went on for several more minutes until Edward had had enough.

"Listen!" He bellowed. They were all silent. "Give me the map, Emmett." Emmett gave it to him without a word. "_I_ will be driving and _Bella_ will be riding shot gun. That way, you can each sit next to your other half without any more arguments. Clear?" No one dared to say no. Although, I could tell Emmett really wanted to drive.

Edward walked around to the driver's side and got in. I followed silently, climbing into the passenger's seat. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice stayed outside for a few more seconds, deciding who got each row.

In the end, Emmett and Jasper sat in the third seat while Rose and Alice sat in the second. Apparently, the girls weren't too happy with their men so they refused to sit next to them.

"Ready?" Edward asked before pulling deftly out of the garage. We were all quiet as Edward drove down the drive way and onto the highway with Tanya following in her Mustang. Emmett and Jasper were quiet because they were trying to think of ways to make up to Rosalie and Alice. The girls were quiet because they had pulled out their iPods and were reading fashion magazines. Edward was quiet for the obvious reason – he was driving. And me, well, I was quiet because of something he had said. I knew it didn't mean anything, but I couldn't help but think about it.

_That way, you can each sit next to your other half without any more arguments._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there, yet?" Emmett asked in a whinny voice. It was the twenty seventh time he had asked (I'd been counting).

"No." Edward replied in a tight voice. "We've only been on the road for twenty minutes."

"Arrrg!" Emmett groaned, slumping back in his seat.

"Let's listen to some music." I suggested. I reached out and turned on the radio. Loud, obnoxious music blasted through the speakers. Edward and I shared a 'wow….' Look. I quickly changed it. Polka, random Spanish music, some more pop….. I stopped when I heard Christmas music.

Emmett instantly sprang up in his seat. "FIVE GOLDEN RINGS!!!" He sang in a high pitched voice. "Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and _a partridge in a pair treeeeee_!!!!"

Jasper's eyes were wide; Alice and Rosalie had put down their magazines and taken their ear buds out to stare at him. My hand was still on the radio, but I was turned in my seat to look at him. The car came to a slow stop on the dead high way as Edward turned to look at his brother.

"What?" Emmett asked, innocent. No one said a word. "Hey! Don't be hatin' on my mad skills!" That did it. We all started laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. Tears were running down my cheeks and my sides hurt.

Tanya honked her horn impatiently.

"I think we all need some coffee." Alice said, wiping the tears from her eyes. We all agreed, and Edward started down the high way again. Another song was playing and we were all singing along. I smiled to myself. This is what I had been missing. This love, this family, this joy. I was so happy I got to experience it again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where do I turn?!" Edward yelled.

"Right…. There!" Emmett yelled pointing.

"AAAARRGGG!" Edward cried, turning the car sharply so we didn't miss the turn.

We were in Canada now. Emmett and I traded seats so he could help Edward navigate. Apparently, the resort we were staying at was on top of a mountain and the roads were very winding. I was in the back seat with Jasper and we were getting thrown around terribly. Alice and Rosalie were clutching to the seats and doors for dear life.

"_I'm going to be sick!_" Alice yelled. Rosalie eyed her wryly.

"No, you're not." Edward said firmly. "We're here." The car turned a corner and a huge building towered in front of us. It was made completely out of logs and looked like a cabin. People were milling about, heading out to the ski slopes, going back to their rooms, or getting things out of their cars.

Edward pulled the car into an empty parking place. Tanya pulled in beside him. As soon as the car turned off, we all climbed out to look around. It was… beautiful. The mountains, the snow, the vast forest of trees.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"Whatever, a bunch of mountains. Big deal." Tanya huffed.

That ruined the moment.

After a few more seconds, we decided to check into the hotel. It was called Crystal Lodge & Suites. It was apparently in the middle of the ski village so we all jumped back into the car and drove around until we found it. We grabbed our heavy luggage and made our way into the warm building. The lobby had an earthy modern look. The tiled floor was a light brown; the balconies were a dark mahogany colored wood. There was a warm fire burning in the fire place. We walked over to the check in desk.

A lady with curly brown hair greeted us with a warm smile. She had laugh lines around her eyes. "Hello! Welcome to Chrystal Lodge & Suites! My name is Margret, how may I help you?" She asked in a warm voice.

"Yes, hello, we're here to check in?" Alice's voice was perky. "We're the Cullen group."

"Ah, yes. You're staying in the Three Bedroom Luxury Suite. That's a very nice choice. Here are your key cards," She handed us three plastic cards. "You're room is on the fifth floor. Do you need help with your luggage?"

"No, we got it. But thanks." Alice smiled.

When we opened the door to our room, we were greeted with a cinnamon and pine smell. We walked through the foyer, past the kitchen, and into the living room. I dropped my things and fell back onto the couch. The room was so open. The living room, kitchen, and dining room were all connected, giving it a breezy feeling. The windows over looked the snow covered mountains. The walls were painted soft yellows and greens.

Alice fell down next to me. "This is great." She sighed.

"Yeah…" I breathed, curling into a ball.

"Girls! Get up!" Emmett boomed. "We only have today and tomorrow before we leave! No time to lose!"

My face was buried in a pillow one minute and the next I was being lifted up.

"Emmett!" Alice cried. "Put us down!"

"Only if you promise to go sledding with me!"

"Okay!" I agreed. "I'll do it!" My feet hit the ground and I adjusted my beanie. "First things first though. We need to figure out who gets what room."

"Edie and I are sharing!" Tanya squealed, clinging to his arm.

"Um, sorry, but Esme gave me specific orders that no couples were allowed to share beds." Alice said. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She winked.

"That's okay. We don't have to have a bed." Tanya said in a husky voice. "We don't even need a room." I think I'm going to be sick!!!!

Edward looked the same way. He quickly pulled his arm out of hers and took a step away from her. "Sorry, Tanya, but that's Esme's rule." He said quickly.

She huffed. "Fine, but I want a room by myself!"

"Okay, two of the boys will share a room." Alice said, switching to her 'I'm in charge' voice. "Rose and I will be together. Or Bella, do you want to sleep on the bed and one of us sleep on the couch?"

"Oh, no, I can sleep on the couch." I smiled.

"Okay," She continued. "Which one of you boys wants to share the couch with Bella? It's a pull out bed that turns into a queen."

"Emmett!" Jasper and Edward said in unison.

"He snores like a bulldozer." Jasper added.

Emmett's face was priceless. A mix between hurt, shock, acceptance, and laughter. "Thanks a lot, guys." He grumbled. "Oh well, it'll just be you and me, Chunky Monkey!" He threw an arm over my shoulders.

"Yay," I said, twirling my finger in the air.

"So, sledding?" Emmett asked, excited.

"Yes, Emmett, let's go sledding."

"Um, no _thanks,_" Tanya said, her voice nasally. "I'm staying here. Will you stay with me, Edie?"

Edward thought for a minute. "Um, I guess so." Turning to us, he said, "I'll see you guys later."

Alice looked annoyed, but didn't say anything. Instead, she and Rose went to change their shoes and came back a few minutes later wearing snow boots.

"Let's go." Alice grumbled. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door. Emmett released my shoulders and grabbed Rosalie's hand as they walked out the door. He gave her a loving smile that she returned. Oh great, I'm stuck with couples. I wrapped my arms lightly around my stomach and started out the door. As I was closing it, I glanced back to see Edward and Tanya walking into her bedroom. He met my eyes for a fraction of a second before disappearing.

Sighing, I went to catch up with the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No, no, no, and NO!" I yelled. "I _refuse_ to do this!"

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett pleaded. "For me?" I glanced back down at the massive hill they wanted me to go down. At the bottom, people just appeared to be ants milling around. And all I had to go down on was a tube! What happened to toboggans? As soon as we jumped off the lift that had taken us up here, the man had given us these forest green, rubbed tubes that should have been in a pool! No way was I risking my life on this!

"Bella, do it! It's really fun!" Alice said, jumping off the lift. She and Rosalie had been at least five times in the thirty minutes we had been here. Emmett and Jasper had been ten. Me? Zero. "Trust me! You'll love it."

I bit my lip. I had a terrible fear of heights and this was my worst nightmare. I was saved from making a decision though.

"Tanya, come on. It'll be fun." Edward said. He and Tanya were walking over to us, carrying double-seater tube. Tanya refused to even hold it.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed. People looked at us. "You came!"

Edward smiled tightly. "Yeah, we came." As I looked closer, I could see that his hair was wilder than usual. And the wind wasn't _that_ bad.

"We're trying to get Bella to go, but she won't." Alice said with a pout on her lips. Edward's eyes skirted to me and then back to Alice.

"Edward," Tanya said, using his actual name. That's a first. "I don't _want_ to go!" She stamped her foot. Edward grabbed her hand and pulled her to the edge.

"But doesn't it look fun?" Edward asked. Tanya looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey! Look!" Alice said suddenly, pointing to something over Edward's head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me next to him. "What is that?!"

I strained my eyes to see what she was talking about. "What Alice? I don't see anything."  
Everyone else was looking too. Tanya took a step away from the edge.

"I don't see anything." She stated.

"But it's right…" Alice started to say. My tube was ripped out of my hands. "_THERE!_" And suddenly, I was falling.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you love cliffies? They're the best. (;**

**I hate Tanya. Seriously. I didn't even want to _write_ about her, but when I was doing this chapter, I had a hard time with it. And then I realized (sadly) that Tanya had to be in it. I wasn't happy about, my sister wasn't happy about it, my cat Ellie wasn't happy about it... (;  
**

**I promise to update soon. But first, you must review!**

**Pictures on Profile!**


	13. In A One Horse Open Sleigh with Edward

**A/N: To those of you who don't know, I recently published a new story at the beginning of September. It's called Nanny 911 and I'm liking it so far. So, maybe go read it? (:**

**We have over 60 reviews!!!!! YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Songs: Okay, so the first song has something to do with the story, but it doesn't come in for a while. 'Finally Home' by Mercyme. And the cello song is... hmm.... Let's go with 'The Swan of Tuonela'. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 12

In a One Horse Open Sleigh… with Edward

Two bad things happened then. 1. I fell down the sledding hill without a tube and that's a long way down. And 2. Edward fell too.

On the plus side, he was still holding onto his double seater tube!

The wind whistled in my ears. My lungs could hardly fill with air. Suddenly, Edward flung his tube around to me so I could get in. I tried to throw my leg up, but couldn't. We were building speed and I couldn't balance enough to get on the tube.

"I can't do it!" I shouted at Edward. He quickly flung his legs into the tube and pulled himself in. He held his hand out to me.

"Give me your hand." He said. I glanced down the hill; we were about half way down. Looking back at Edward, I held out my hand and grasp his gloved one. Suddenly, I was sitting between his legs, inside the tube. Edward held me tightly around the waist and I quickly grabbed onto the handles. We practically flew down the hill, getting jostled on every bump. Edward's musky scent enveloped me in a blanket and I felt slightly dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, leaning forward to my ear. I turned slightly to respond.

"Yeah, are you?" He nodded. He was about to say something else, but I saw something he didn't.

"Edward! Look out!" I cried. We were headed towards a couple getting off their tube, unaware that we were about to plow through them.

Edward quickly grabbed onto the sides of the tube and tugged it away from the couple. The downside? We were about to hit a huge mound of snow that sat proudly at the bottom of the hill.

"Ahhhh!" I cried as we slammed into it. Snow hit my face with a cold, prickling sensation. I couldn't move because Edward was practically smushing me further into the snow pile. "I can't move." I tried to say but it sounded more like, "Ah on't oove." Edward quickly disentangled our bodies and pulled me up. We brushed ourselves off.

"Look on the bright side," I said, trying to sound upbeat. "At least we didn't hit that couple!" I smiled.

Edward stared at me. His lips started twitching and soon enough, he broke into a huge smile and laughed. It warmed my heart. "Yeah, that's true." He glanced up the hill. I did too. Our friends were sledding down and were almost to the bottom. "Come on," Edward said quickly. "Let's beat them up the hill." He started jogging toward the lift and I chased after him. My nose was cold and my hands were numb, but I still went after him. Why? I don't know. Magnetic pull? Highly doubtful. We jumped onto the chair lift and settled in for a few minutes. We were facing the village and the bottom of the hill so we had a great view of our friends trying to find us.

"I don't think they know we're going up again." Edward said. Even though we were right next to each other, our knees touching, he leaned over. I turned to smile at him.

"Yeah, it might take them a while." Without meaning to, I accidentally put a 'v' in front of the 'w', making it sound like 'vwhile'. I blushed slightly.

Edward just smiled. "I see you haven't lost the accent?"

I pushed my hair out of my face. "No, it's still there." I smiled.

We arrived at the top and quickly jumped off the lift. We made our way to the edge and waited for our friends. Edward put the tube on the ground and sat down in the back. "Do you want to go again?" It was a silly question. I couldn't very well go back _down_ the lift. I wished I had thought about this sooner. Shrugging my shoulders, I climbed into the tube, sitting between his legs.

Something hit me. "Hey, where's Tanya?" I asked.

Edward looked around. "I don't know… You're hands are blue." He said suddenly. I looked down to see my hands turning a light blue. I rubbed them, trying to get some feeling.

"I forgot to put gloves on." I said simply. Edward shook his head and started to take his gloves off. "Edward, you don't have to do that."

"No, here, take them." He put them in my lap. I was about to protest more, but he pulled another pair out of his coat pocket. "I brought another pair just in case. These are bigger than the ones I gave you, so I'll wear them."

I silently slid my hands into the warm gloves and secretly reveled in the warmth.

"There you are!" We both looked over to see Emmett and Rose walking over to us. Alice and Jasper were behind them.

Edward grinned slyly. "What took you so long?" He asked. Suddenly, we were moving forward and sliding down the hill. Adrenalin started pumping through my body; my heart was pounding from excitement. This was much more fun than the first time. By the time we reached the bottom, Edward and I were both laughing our heads off. Our friends quickly joined us. When we calmed down, Edward asked, "Do you know where Tanya is?"

Alice's face clouded over. "When you and Bella fell down the hill, she grabbed a tube and went with us to make sure you were okay. When Tanya saw that you were gone, she stomped off to the lodge."

Edward's face lost all its past happiness. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. "I should go make sure she's okay." He said before walking off without another word.

My face fell. We had been having so much fun. I had been getting closer to him, even though it was by fractions. Why did he have to leave? Was I not good company?

"Don't be sad, Chunky Monkey." Emmett said, scooping me up. "Edward is probably just PMSing again." I had to laugh. "Come on, let's go again." Before I could respond, Emmett was running with my under his arm to the lift. "Grab the tubes, Rosie!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I wanna ride with Chunky Monkey!"

_Oh, great…._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warm fire crackled softly as we sat on the couches in the cozy lobby. We were leaving in the morning and were morose to go. I had had a great time here and had many adventures. That day, I had learned to ski and that was… interesting. I don't care to go into details. This trip had really drawn us together, minus Tanya, and I was glad Esme set this up. Although, there had been a few paparazzi – thank you, Lisa – it wasn't terrible.

There weren't many people about right then; they were probably on dates with their loved ones or getting ready for bed. We were talking with an older couple and the owner of the lodge. We had met them at dinner and had hit it off and were now chatting about different things. Somewhere along the way, Mrs. Wright, a cheery old woman with rosy cheeks, asked if Edward and I would play a song together. My cheeks were in flames just thinking about it.

"Oh, please do!" Misty the owner begged. "I'd love to hear."

"Yes, yes!" Alice chanted. "Do it! Edward, there's a piano right there, you can't say no." There was in fact a grand piano behind us that guests were allowed to play. "And Bella, I know you brought your cello. You never go anywhere without it. Go to the room and get it." I hesitated a moment. Would it be worth arguing with her? Her eyes were like stones. No, it wasn't worth it. I slowly rose from my seat and went to the room. My hands started to sweat. I had never played for my family before. I opened the door and stepped in to the room. It was dark and I couldn't see very well. I flipped on the lights and walked to Alice and Rosalie's room where I kept my things. I picked up the cello case and went back to the lobby. As I walked through the hall, I passed a few people and they all stared at me strangely. Ignoring them, I went to my family. When I walked out of the elevator, my friends had pushed the couches around so they were facing the piano where Edward was seated. Tanya was sitting on his lap, playing with his shirt. I walked hesitantly over to the chair that was placed next to the piano bench. I set my cello case down. Tanya gave me a snarky look. Self consciously, I straitened the purple pencil skirt Alice had shoved me into. We had eaten dinner at a nice restaurant in the village and Alice had insisted that I wear something nice. So now, I was dressed in a skirt that came down to my knees, white blouse, and (gulp) black high heels. I kept reminding myself that this would make Alice happy and that I owed it to her.

Edward glanced up at me before whispering something in Tanya's ear. She got up and went to sit on one of the couches. She grabbed Edward's coat that he had slung onto the sofa. Tanya slid it on and sunk into the couch with a pouty look on her face. Mr. Wright scooted away from her slightly. I took a deep breath and looked at Edward. He was wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was slightly disheveled as always. His emerald eyes were staring right back at me.

I cleared my throat. "What do you want to play?" I asked so softly that only he could hear. He shrugged his shoulders in response. I was tad bit annoyed. "Do you _know_ any Christmas songs?" My voice showed my annoyance. Good, he needed to know that I didn't enjoy doing this either. Or maybe he _did_ enjoy performing in front of people and was just rubbing it in my face that he was calmer about it than I was…

"_Yes,_ I know Christmas songs." He was irked. "I was trying to be polite and let you pick." Oh. I felt a little guilty for being mean.

"How about Silent Night?" I asked. He nodded. Now that we had agreed on a song, I pulled out my cello. The beautiful wood gleamed in the lights. I positioned myself so that I was half facing the crowd and half facing Edward. I tried to spread my legs, but the skirt's circumference wouldn't allow it. Blushing, I hiked it up to my thighs and pulled my cello to my torso. Emmett gave a whistle but was smacked upside the head by Rose. I smiled slightly at her before turning to Edward. He was staring at me intently. When he saw that I was looking at him, he shook his head for a fraction of a second before nodding that I should start. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then started playing. I had heard other cellists play this song _Allegretto grazioso _(moderately fast and gracefully), but I wanted to experiment with it and play _Moderato espressivo _(moderately with expression). The mystical notes drifted into the air. Edward quickly caught the tempo and played along. It was beautiful. There were no other words to describe it. All too soon though, it was coming to an end. But then Edward started to play another song. And when that one ended, I started another one. We went on and on, playing every Christmas song we could think of. When we were both tired, we brought it to a final end and turned to our audience. To our surprise, we had more than just eight people watching us. My cheeks burned when I saw that we had accumulated an audience of more than fifteen people! I quickly stood with my cello and bow still in hand, and took at step away from the chair. Edward stood too and came to stand next to me.

"That was beautiful." Misty said her hands clasped at her chest. Next to her, Mrs. Wright was dotting her eyes with a hankie.

"Edward, Bella, let me take a picture!" Alice said standing up. She pulled a sleek black camera out of her purse. "Stand by the piano. No, Edward, stand behind Bella. Yeah, like that. Put your hand around her, man! Now Bella, hold the cello just like…. Yeah, perfect!" She held up the camera. "Smile!" Alice's camera flashed…. And so did about twenty others.

"Eddie!" Tanya's voice called out. Edward looked over at her. "Why don't you and Elle play a song and I'll sing?" I ground my teeth together.

"What song?" Edward asked. He pulled his arm away from my waist and sat on the piano bench.

"The best Christmas song ever, duh!" Tanya said while walking around to Edward's side. She threw her arm around his shoulders and leaned down. Her chest was practically fell out of her low dress as she whispered, "'Santa Baby'."

I cringed slightly. 'Santa Baby' had never been one of my favorite songs, but I would look rude if I didn't play. So I sat back down and held my bow in place. The crowd became silent.

Tanya nodded for us to play. The first notes filled the room before Tanya started to sing. I almost threw up. Her voice was beautiful. I had no idea how her normal voice could sound so much like nails clawing on a chalk board, but when she sang, it sounded like chocolate that would make angels cry. And at the moment, I wanted to cry. Not even thirty seconds, Tanya told us to stop.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Something doesn't sound right. I _know_ it's not your piano and it's most_ definitely_ not my singing." She slowly turned her head to face me. "It's you. Stop playing. You're ruining the song."

My cheeks burned. Edward looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, he turned back to his piano and started playing again with Tanya singing along. I silently put my cello away and closed the case. I picked it up carefully before turning towards Alice. She was staring at me along with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Concern filled their eyes. Alice mouthed 'I'm sorry', but I just shook my head and motioned that I was going upstairs. She nodded slowly. I tried to smile, but failed miserably. Tears were filling my eyes. I had to get out of there. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. I waited for the doors to open, trying to keep the tears contained. When the doors silently slid open, I stepped in. As soon as the doors slid closed, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was silent the whole ride up and the whole walk to our room. I entered quietly and went to put my cello away in the girls' room. I stopped at their window and looked out. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Snowflakes drifted down onto the ground. I suddenly needed to go out for a walk. Changing into jeans and a white coat, I started out. I didn't bother changing shoes; that would take too long. I rode the elevator down to the lobby and held my breath as the doors opened. Would people notice me? Would they try to say something to make me feel better? I took a step out and glanced around quickly. People were walking about, talking to Edward and Tanya who were still at the piano. Apparently Tanya had finished her song and was taking in the praise. She looked like the cat that had eaten the canary. No one saw me. No one talked to me. And for that, I was grateful. I skirted along the outside of the room slowly. When I reached the door, Tanya and Edward were starting a new song. I didn't bother to register what it was. I just kept going.

Until the last moment. When I turned to look at the man behind the piano. To see him staring straight at the elevator… and then at me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I skated around the pond. On my walk, I had found this skating pond and little booth. The older man in the booth had said it was for couples only, but he would let me by. I had rented a pair of black skates and had made my way onto the ice. About six couples were out when I first started, but now there were only two and they were making their way off the ice. I hadn't thought about what happened at the lodge. I kept my mind numb and blank; just focused on the ice in front of me. But because there was no one left on the ice, I let the tears come. I didn't know the exact reason I was crying, but it was mainly because of Edward. How he just looked at me before turning back to the piano after Tanya slammed me. Not even standing up to defend me. I had known that my Edward was gone, but until tonight, I hadn't felt the true reality of it.

But his mood swings were killing me! Just yesterday, we were having so much fun on the sledding hill. We had laughed and talked, but he just snapped and went back to the new Edward: the jerk that didn't care about me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and started to gain speed. I held my breath as I jumped into the air and did three rotations before coming to a shaky landing. Back in New York, when I was fourteen, I had found this ice skating rink and had taken lessons for two years. It was a down time from Julliard and a great way to exercise. My doctor had told me that I didn't get enough exercise and that could be critical to my health. So I took up skating. It had been a while since I had been on the ice, what with touring and all, but it felt good to be back.

I started humming to myself. It was a song I had written when I was 16. It was light and mystical. I skated around the ice, trying to calm myself. My humming was cut off by something though. It was someone strumming a guitar and then followed by a man's voice. I looked over at the man in the booth. He waved at me, indicating that he was giving me music to skate to. I smiled and waved. I liked this older gentleman and decided I would put on a small show for him. I started spinning and twisting, going along with the guitar. It was a great song. Not complicated or difficult; but pleasant and comforting. I let the words drift over me as I leaned back and did a spread eagle.

_"When I finally make it hooome! When I finally make it home."_ He sang. The song slowly came to an end after a few minutes and I spun to a stop. The elderly man clapped… and so did someone else. I turned around to see a man leaning against the picket fence that wrapped around the small pond. He was wearing a trench coat, black hat, and a scarf. His gloved hands made a muffled clapping sound. My heart started pounding.

"Nice performance, Bella." He said. The blood drained from my face. It was him. Or really, one of them.

Ignoring him as much as I could, I skated to the other side of the pond where the older man was. I quickly removed my skates and handed them to the man.

"That was beautiful." He said with a smile He handed me my shoes and waited for me to put them on. "Best performance I've seen in years."

I smiled as best as I could. "Thank you. Goodnight!" I waved and started walking quickly to the lodge. I suddenly regretted not telling anyone where I was going. Or even bothering to bring my cell phone! Idiot. I walked under a lamp post, casting a shadow across the street. I turned a corner and practically started to run, which was extremely difficult to do in heels. As I was turning a corner, I slipped on a patch of ice and skidded across the sidewalk.

"Ouch." I moaned, laying flat on my back.

I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped up and started running again. I turned another corner and saw the lodge. If I could just make it…

Hands grabbed my arms from behind and whipped me around. The man shook me violently.

"Stop it!" I yelled. My neck was about to snap, he was shaking me so much.

"Don't run from me." He shook me with each word and then stopped. I got a good look at his face. He had four tear drop tattoos on each cheek. I couldn't place what they meant, but I could sense it in the back of my mind.

He got really close to my face. I tried to cringe back, but couldn't. His black eyes stared at me. "Don't run." He said menacingly. "Because we'll always find you…" He released my arms and slowly back away into the shadows. My heart was pounding. Without thinking, I ran back to the lodge. The lobby was completely empty. I practically flew up to the room and wasn't calm until I was in the bathroom with the door locked. I sank to the floor and held my chest. My labored breathing slowly came back to normal. I stood up on shaky legs and grabbed the pj's I had left on the bath tub. I changed clothes and washed my face repeatedly. My hands were shaking terribly. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door slowly and walked out. I tiptoed to Alice and Rosalie's room and put my clothes by the door before heading for the living room.

Emmett was surprisingly quiet as I slipped into the bed and pulled the cold covers up to my chin, curling my body into a ball.

"Bella?" Emmett's voice cut through the silence.

"Yes?" I whispered back. He turned over, shaking the whole bed.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I started to nod, but realized he couldn't see me. I cleared my throat. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Listen, I apologize about Edward… and Tanya. That was completely uncalled for and out of line."  
I smiled in the darkness. Emmett was one of the sweetest guys I knew. He was the big, protecting brother I always wanted and needed. "Thanks, Em." My voice cracked.

"Oh, Chunky Monkey, come here." He wrapped his big arms around me and held me close as I cried softly. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay."  
I wished that I could tell him my tears weren't about Edward anymore. They were about the stalkers and the threats. I wanted to tell my 'brother' what was _really_ wrong. But I couldn't. Why? I'm not exactly sure. But I just couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: I must apologize for not updating as much. But writing sometimes drains me emotionally and I need some time to rest and come up with new ideas.**

**Big news! I might learn how to play the cello!!!!!!! My dad knows this man that's in the local symphony orchestra and he teaches lessons! But the downside is that I might have to quit piano. And that fact right there is heart breaking. I was trying to work it out with my mom, saying that maybe we could split the lessons in half. Piano one week, cello the next. I'm not sure my parents will buy that though. Because the cello and lessons are going to be expensive. But you never know. God works miracles. (:**

**Review please!  
**


	14. Blast from the Past

**A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school, family, friends, ect. And I was really distracted last month because I was in a fashion show and things were kinda hectic. Yes, I'm a model. But no worries, I'm not a snob. I'm actually one of those girls who _look_ like they should be a snob, but I'm exactly the opposite. (:  
**

**Songs: _Sing for Absolution_ by Muse. It's my favorite! Classical: _Faure Elegie Op.24_ You can find it on Youtube. A good video of it is by BaroqueLute. (: Oh, and the song mentioned in this chapter is _To Be a Man_ by Boston. (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 13

Blast from the Past

Snow. That's what I woke up to four days before Christmas. I had been snuggled up in my blankets, all warm and cozy, when someone pounced on me and started shaking the bed.

"Bella, wake up! It's snowing!" Alice squealed loudly. I cracked my eyes open and squinted out the window. True enough, the trees were covered in white, and flakes were falling from the sky. I tried not to groan. I hated the snow.

"Come on, Bella! Get up!" Alice threw the covers off the bed and grabbed my hands, trying to pull me up. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! It's eleven o'clock!"

"Urrrrrg," I moaned. "Must have sleep!"

"What are you doing in here?" Rose asked walking into my room, already dressed.

"Alice, please, I feel like I'm in 5th grade again and you're trying to wake me up for school." I grumbled, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I scratched my side and yawned before fully getting up.

"Yeah, but you're not running to Edward, screaming for help." Alice said jokingly. Rose laughed. I tried to smile, but it was too forced and they saw through it. Before they could say anything, I walked swiftly to the bathroom and said, "I'm taking a shower." I closed the door and took a deep breath. I was not going to talk to the girls about how bad it was between Edward and me. First of all, they could see that it was getting worse. And second of all, I was too much of a coward.

I stripped quickly before jumping into the scalding hot shower. About twenty minutes later, I was clean and ready for lunch. I wrapped a towel around my hair and another around my body, and walked out into my room. The girls had left, closing the door behind them. I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. I rifled through my closet before pulling out a beautiful blue sweater. I put it on and then slipped my feet into a pair of purple flats with ruffles on the toes. I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair out before putting a black headband on. I straightened the bow before deciding that I looked acceptable.

I walked down the stairs, hungry for lunch. Just as I was about to turn in the direction of the kitchen, someone called to me from the living room.

"We're in here, Bella!" Esme said. I walked into the large room to find that everyone was seated on the couches. Alice was sitting with Jasper on the ground in front of the TV, setting something up. "We're watching home movies today." Esme informed me. She was curled up next to Carlisle on the loveseat.

My face brightened. I went to the empty seat next to Emmett on the couch and sat down. I slipped my shoes off and pulled my feet up next to me.

"Jazz, I really think we should do this one," Alice said, waving a DVD in his face. Jasper just sighed, not really wanting to fight with her.

"Okay, that's fine." He said.

I glanced over at Edward. He and Tanya were snuggled up on the other end of the couch. I quickly looked away.

Alice danced over to the wall and flipped off the light switch before sitting next to Jasper. I focused on the TV. I watched as two little boys appeared on the screen. One was wearing goggles on his forehead and the other had a purse on his head. Emmett and Jasper. I laughed at Emmett's pudgy face. The boys looked to be about nine.

"_Okay, go."_ There person who was manning the camera said. Carlisle.

Emmett and Jasper turned around and started up the grand staircase with Carlisle following. They had Nerf guns in their hands. We watched as they crept down the hallway and up to Edward's room. Emmett slowly pushed the door open. I was laying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling while Edward was leaning over his desk, probably working on homework.

With a loud battle cry, Emmett and Jasper ran into the room, shooting Edward and me with Nerfs. My face went from shock to fear in a matter of seconds. I dashed over to Edward and pulled him under the desk. Emmett and Jasper ran over to us and shot under the desk. Carlisle got in close with the camera. Edward had moved me to the back of the desk and was shielding me with his body. He looked so cute.

"_Dad, make them stop!"_ He yelled. I had to laugh at his high pitched voice.

Carlisle laughed in the background.

"_Emmett, Jasper, please stop!"_ I yelled from behind Edward. My face peaked out from behind his back.

"_No survivors!!"_ Emmett screamed, pelting us with Nerfs.

"_Uh…."_ Jasper stuttered. He wasn't shooting anymore.

"_Dude, stop acting like a wuss! Attack!"_ Emmett said, looking at his blond friend.

"_I would, but…. I ran out of ammo."_

While Emmett wasn't looking, his gun stopped shooting. He shook it. _"Uh oh…"_

When Edward realized that they couldn't shoot anymore, he crawled out from under the desk, holding my hand in his. He had a menacing look on his face.

"_Run!"_ Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time. They took off, running out of the room.

"_Get back here!"_ Edward yelled, going after them. I stood there, not sure what to do. I looked at Carlisle, who had the camera pointed straight at me. I blushed and hurried out of the room. With one last chuckle, Carlisle turned the camera off.

"Those were the days…" Emmett said from beside me. I looked over to see his smiling face, remembering the days when he and Jasper would terrorize Edward and I. He looked over at Jazz and they knocked fists over Alice and Rosalie's heads. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, next movie," Alice said, getting up from the couch. She shuffled through the discs. "Oh, you guys are going to _love_ this one!" She quickly put it in the player.

Green leaves filled the screen. But they weren't what you'd find out in the forest. They were fake and plastic looking.

"_Shhhhh, don't let him see you!"_ Someone whispered. The leaves parted slightly and the camera focused on Emmett. He was walking through sliding glass doors, passing workout equipment. He didn't have hardly any muscles and looked gangly. Emmett had ear buds in and was listing to a song. His skinny arms moved slightly and he shuffled across the room, maybe dancing to a song. Suddenly, music was playing. It must have been dubbed over the original recording.

"You didn't…" Emmett said from beside me, glaring at Edward and Jasper who were holding back chuckles.

On the TV, Skinny Emmett shimmed over to the weights and started trailing his fingers along them, mouthing the words to the song. Suddenly, he was making gestures with his hands, waving them around frantically. He started waving them in the air, yelling at the top of his lungs, _"What does it take to be a man?!"_ He pretended to play the guitar, swinging his arm in circles.

Everyone in the living room started laughing.

Skinny Emmett threw his duffel bag to the floor and started dancing around the room, banging his head along to the beat. _"A man is something that's real! It's not what you are; it's what you can feel! It can't be too late, to look through the hate and see! I know that's what a man can be!"_ He started doing pelvic thrusts, waving his arms frantically in the air. He finished his little dance abruptly when he noticed the plant had fallen over because someone was laughing so hard. His cheeks turned bright pink when he realized everyone was watching him.

"_Turn that off!"_ He yelled, walking towards the camera. The screen went black.

Almost all of us (besides Tanya) were in hysterics. I was clutching my sides, trying not to cry. Jasper was rolling on the floor, gasping for breath. Emmett… well, he wasn't laughing. He sat cross armed, waiting for us to stop laughing at him. We didn't sober up until a good ten minutes later.

"Wow, Emmett, that's amazing." I laughed. Edward and Jasper started laughing again.

"Eddie, stop laughing, you're shaking the couch!" Tanya demanded. Edward stopped.

"I'm getting chips and salsa." Emmett grumbled. He slipped out of the room to the kitchen.

Alice rolled her eyes and went to change the DVD. For the next hour, we watched old home movies that brought back so many memories. For some reason, most of them centered around Edward and I. It made me slightly uncomfortable. I mean, he had a girlfriend now and could care less about me, but in the movies, I was his best friend. We did everything together. Having the past and the present in the same room, right in front of me, was strange and awkward. I could tell that Tanya was getting peeved about how much time we spent together. She left to go upstairs after the fourth video of us.

By the look on Edward's face, he felt slightly uncomfortable too. But mostly annoyed. I sank deeper and deeper into the couch.

Finally, after a video of the two of us falling asleep on a couch while holding on to each other when we were nine, I couldn't handle it anymore. I quickly got up when the screen went black. Unfortunately, Emmett's elbow was inches from my stomach and he was lifting a chip filled with salsa to his mouth. When I hit his arm, somehow the salsa managed to catapult itself over to me and across my cashmere sweater, leaving behind a mess of red.

Emmett stared at me speechlessly, shocked. Alice quickly jumped up, though, and came over to me. She inspected the damage. "Don't worry, I can get it out." She smiled. Without warning, she grabbed the bottom of the sweater and pulled it off over my head. Thank goodness I was wearing a tank top.

Everyone gasped. It wasn't because Alice had practically stripped me in front of everyone. She was actually one of the people that gasped.

Even though I was wearing a tank top, it wasn't going to stop the storm that was full of lies and deceiving from pouring out the truth. There was only so long that I could be a fake weather woman, telling lies that everything in Bellaville was sunny and warm. Because the light was shining right on the truth.

Everyone was staring at the massive hand prints on my arms. The huge bruises. And then they were staring at me, their eyes horrified and questioning.

And that's when I knew I couldn't hide behind lies anymore. It was time for this reporter to tell my audience the truth. It was time for me to tell them what was truly going on in Bellaville. In my life. My mask had just been yanked off and there was no turning back now.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry! Outfit is on profile.  
**

**Review, even if it's harsh. Seriously. I bash this story a lot, so a little more bashing won't hurt me. (:**

**On a side not, my story _Nanny 911 _is kinda on hold right now. I know that I've only written 1 chapter, but I'm kinda stuck. Writer's block is cruel and loves to stick with me. /:  
**


	15. No More Secrets No More Lies

**A/N: I pre-ordered my New Moon tickets two nights ago!!!!!! I cannot wait! :D Just think, I am going to be breathing the _same air as Taylor Lautner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Yes, the premier is in my town, five minutes from my house. The theater offered my dad to buy tickets (he owns a company that does bussiness with them) but they're a few thousand and he said he wasn't spending company money on my own personal pleasures. BUT! Nothing is stopping me from going to the red carpet! If I get my picture with Taylor, I'll put it as my profile picture. I'm very paranoid about people I haven't met knowing what I look like, but really, this is Taylor Lautner we're talking about. (;**

**Songs: _At This Moment_ by Michael Bubl_é_**** and Rachmaninoff's Etude-tableau Op. 39 No.5 in E-flat minor. They're both on youtube. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

No More Secrets; No More Lies

_Crap!_ This was bad. By the looks on everyone's faces, they were not going to be happy. I suddenly regretted not just telling them in the first place.

"Bella," Alice said slowly, dragging her eyes from the bruises to meet my eyes. "What… happened?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"Isabella Marie Swan Daaѐ," Esme said in a firm voice, "You will not stall. Tell us what's going on. _Now._"

I gulped. _Here we go…_

Taking a deep breath, I started, "Well, you see, it all started the night of the Julliard Christmas Concert…" For the next half hour I told them the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Their faces soon turned from confused to furious. Once I was finished, I looked down at my feet, waiting for their reactions.

I heard someone take a deep breath. "Bella, there are so many things I want to say right now." Esme said in a sad, low voice, "But I'm only going to say one. Why? Why couldn't you trust us with this?" I looked up at her hurt face; saw the tears filling her eyes. "W-why?"

A lump formed in my throat when I saw her broken face. I swallowed and said, "I haven't seen any of you in over nine years. Why would I want to spoil the time we had together? To dump all my problems on you all after I haven't been home in so long? What would you have thought of me? That I only wanted to be here because I wasn't safe? No, I couldn't…. couldn't _do_ that to you."

"But we're a _family_," Alice said, her voice choked. "We tell each other these kinds of things."

I stared at her, not sure what to say. Minutes passed, feeling like hours. When I didn't respond to what she said, she gave me a hurt, betrayed look before getting up and leaving the room. Jasper got up and followed after her. I cast my eyes downwards.

The room was dead silent before someone broke it. "That night…" Emmett started, not looking at me. "When we were at the lodge… and you were crying. It wasn't because of what Edward did, was it." It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer. My eyes betrayed me by flashing to Edward's face. He was staring at me, a strange expression on his face. Before I could analyze it, I looked away.

"No," I managed to whisper. "I had just been… attacked by them, right outside the lodge. A man… he-he grabbed me and…. That's why I have these bruises." I stated lamely.

Emmett was silent for a long time, not looking at me or anyone else. He was probably remembering back to that night; remembering my tears and sobs. Realizing that he had been lied to in a way. He shook his head quickly, back and forth. Finally, he met my eyes. I wanted to look away, but couldn't. Without a word, he stood and left the room. Rose followed behind him, shooting disgusted looks at me. I wanted to cry.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle desperately. Neither would meet my eyes.

"Carlisle…" I whispered in a choked voice. "Esme… I-I'm so sorry. If I told you, I would have put you in even more danger… I couldn't do that! He told me that no matter where I ran to, they would find me. They would always find me."

Carlisle looked up at me. "Have you told _anyone_?"

I nodded, desperate to be understood. "Yes. I told Agent Perez and Lisa Moretti, my manager."

"So, you could tell Lisa," Esme said slowly, trying to understand. "But you couldn't tell us?"

"Esme-"

She shook her head, cutting me off. "Bella, you've always been the type of person to suffer in silence, but this? You should have told us. I feel like I'm repeating what everyone else has already said, but you _should have told us._" She stood from the couch and walked towards me. "I want to understand, dear, but…. I can't." She searched my eyes before shaking her head and leaving the room. I didn't even look up when Carlisle left too.

Edward. He was the last person. The only one that hadn't spoken. And for that I was thankful. At this point, I doubted I could handle any of his snide, negative comments. Of course, nothing he could say or do would hurt me anymore. I just didn't want to hear what he had to say.

I turned on my heel and started to leave the room.

"Bella," His voice made me freeze in place. I didn't turn around though.

I heard him get off the couch and come around to face me. I glanced up at his face before looking back down at me feet.

"I understand why you did it." _That_ made me look up. The irony was terrible. All the people I _wanted_ to understand my actions didn't, but the person I cut myself off from _did_ understand. Life was cruel.

His beautiful emerald eyes stared into mine and in that instant I saw a mixture of concern, understanding, and care flash through his eyes. Without another word, he fled the room. I stood there, completely shocked.

I was choking. The walls were closing in. My head swirled with too many thoughts. I had to get out of this house. _Now._ I dashed out of there and to up to my room. I pulled on a fresh sweater and grabbed a coat I had left on a chair. I pulled it on while I ran down the stairs. I went to the front door and snatched a set of keys off the key hook. I jogged outside to the garage and pushed the unlock button on the keys. I walked around to the car it had unlocked. I hardly even looked at which one it was. I just put the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the garage.

I drove down the driveway and onto the interstate. I silently thanked all of my previous chauffeurs for teaching me how to drive. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and concentrated on where I was going. Okay, let me rephrase that. Concentrate on not driving off the road. Truth be told, I had no clue where I was heading.

I was hurt. Unbelievably hurt. The Cullens asked why I didn't tell them what was going on. Well, why couldn't they _understand my reason_? I wanted to protect them. There were people out there, _stalking _me! _Why_ would I want to pull them into this?

I let out a ragged sigh.

My intentions were futile. As soon as I ran to them, I had pulled them in without thinking it through. Stupid, stupid, stupid….

But the thing that got me the most was Edward. Why? _Why_ was he the one that understood?! He always ignored me, never spoke to me, broke my heart countless times, and so many other things. Why did it have to be him?

I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. My hand froze in mid air and I almost hit a tree. I quickly pulled into a parking lot and jumped out of the car. I ran to the front of it and groaned loudly.

Today was _not_ my day. Out of all the cars, I stole Edward's. _Edward's._ I smacked my forehead. Thanks to his amazing smell I had almost run off the road. He just had to smell good.

I glanced behind me, noticing the small park. _Why not?_ I though. I locked the car and walked down the short path to the park. There were only a few people there. A mother was watching her son go down the slide. A young couple was sitting on a bench, talking. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs with that mossy, fresh smell that only Forks had. I walked over to the swings and plopped down. I felt the seat of my jeans absorb the water, creating a massive wet spot on my pants, but I didn't care. I pushed myself back and forth slowly, trying to silence my thoughts. It was hard. There were so many things running through my mind it was almost maddening.

I closed my eyes and pushed myself high into the air, concentrating on nothingness. I listened to the _ereek, creek, ereek, creek_ of the swing as I swung back and forth. I felt the soft breeze blowing against my face and playing with wisps of my hair. I was almost there, almost into the realm of nothing where I could get away from my thoughts and reside in peaceful nothingness. But I felt a buzzing in my coat pocket and was snapped back to the real world. My eyes popped open; my feet touched the ground, stopping the swing. I sighed and reached into my pocket. I glanced at the caller ID before pushing the talk button.

"Hello, Lisa," I said in a dull voice.

"I need a little more holiday spirit, girl! Where's all that normal cheer gone to?"

I ran my hand over my face. "I think it ran away, back to New York."

Her voice lost its pep. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I told them."

She didn't need any more explanation. "Oh, sweetie, please don't tell me what I think happened. What can I do to help?"

"I don't think there's anything anyone can do. I really screwed up." I watched as the little boy on the slide went down again, his face full of joy. "I should have listened to you and just told them in the first place. Anything would have been better than how they found out."

"I'm not sure I even want to know what happened."

"No. No, you don't." I laughed without any mirth. "And get this: out of all of them, _Edward_ understood me! _Edward!_"

She was silent for a moment. "Hon, is it so bad that you need another place to stay?"

The thought had never occurred to me. Would the Cullens really be so mad that they would ask me to leave? My heart started racing at the thought of having to go back to New York by myself. "I'm not sure, Lisa." I said slowly, "I truly hope not."

"I would open up my place to you, but it's in Maine and knowing you, you would be miserable there right now. Hmm…. Listen, I'll be on the lookout for a place for you to stay. You might not need it for Christmas, but, hey, you can't stay with the Cullens forever, and I don't want you going back to the City until we have this all cleared up." She paused, thinking. "Let me call a few of my friends. I'll get a great place for you."

"I can't talk about this right now, Lisa, it's a bit overwhelming." I took a deep breath and glanced over at the parking lot. I saw a familiar car pull into the lot next to the Volvo. "In fact, I can't talk right now. I gotta go. Call you later."

"Sure, babe, bye!" Lisa hung up.

I put my phone back into my pocket and watched as Jasper made his way over to me. His blond hair was rumpled from the wind and his cheeks were slightly red. "Hey," He said once he was next to me.

"Hey," I replied, "Pop a squat." I gestured towards empty swing next to mine. He smiled and sat down in it. We swung in silence for a few moments.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I have a good sense of direction. And I am very in tune with people's emotions. I just had a feeling you'd be here."

"Weird…."

_Ereek, creek, ereek, creek._ The swings filled in the awkward silence.

"The girls – Alice, Esme, and Rose – sent me out to look for you." He said his tone soft, "As soon as they realized you'd left, they started panicking. It was hard to convince them to not call the police. When I left, Emmett was wrestling the phone away from Alice."

I stared at him, surprised. "I thought they were mad at me."

"Oh, they were furious." He stated simply, "But they were more worried. They didn't know how to handle it. The girls love you, Bella." He stared into my eyes. "We all do. Just the thought of someone hurting you, stalking you, it was hard it take. Actually, it was terrifying."

"But… but…. I…" I couldn't scrounge up anything to say. What was there to say?

"I also know that they desperately want to apologize. Mom feels awful."

"She shouldn't." I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, I know. But you know Esme." I nodded. "So, are you ready to get home?"

I looked up at Jasper and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I should get this over with." He laughed and stood up. I followed suit and he threw an arm over my shoulder as we walked back to the cars. Jasper was a great brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One day before Christmas and I still didn't have everything wrapped. Craziness! Of course, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had all their things done weeks ago. I was such a slacker. I ran my hand over my hand, sighing heavily. I glanced around my bedroom, looking at all the presents scattered about. This was going to take a while… I was about to get started when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, grabbing Esme's present. It was a tea set. Emmett had accidently broken hers the first week I arrived, so I thought she would appreciate it. I also bought her a mug with ducklings on it.

Alice opened the door, carrying a box. She stopped abruptly when she saw the chaos. "Whoa, what is all this?"

"All the presents I have to wrap. Oh, don't worry, I've already wrapped yours." I smiled.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think this is another present." She said sheepishly. I groaned.

"What is it?" I stood up, navigating my way through the mess, and took it from her. I cleared a place on the floor and plopped down. I grabbed the scissors and started hacking away at it.

"I think it might be the photo album we made." She said softly. I froze. I turned to slowly look at her. She smiled slightly. I turned my head back to the box and silently opened it. Sure enough, it was a photo album. The cover was made from dark brown leather. In the middle there was a picture of two kids, one had brown hair while the other had bronze, smiling widely into the camera.

"Bella, you don't have to give it to him. I know how awkward it is for you two."

I took a deep breath and let it out with a _whoos_hing sound. Two days after our shopping excursion, Alice and I had been looking through old photo albums and came across so many of us as kids, I thought it would be a good Christmas present for Edward. We spent all night putting pictures of us on each page, decorating it perfectly. Alice had sent it off to some specialist she knew and promised it would get here in time for Christmas. Now, I wasn't so sure that I should even give it to him.

I set it back into the box and sighed. "I'll think about it."

Alice nodded. "Do you want any help wrapping?"

"Yeah, that would be a big help. I've only gotten yours and Rosalie's done."

"Um, girl, you don't have a lot of wrapping paper left." She stated, holding up the empty rolls.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. This was the last of it." I said, walking back to finish Esme's tea set. "I was about to run to the store and get some."

"No!" She practically yelled. Ever since the day I told them my secrets, they hadn't let me go anywhere by myself. I always had a 'babysitter', as I liked to call it, with me. At first, I was okay with, just happy that they had forgiven me. But now, it was annoying.

"I mean, um, I know Esme still has a lot left over. I'll ask her if we can use it." She covered up quickly.

"Yeah, uh-huh, you do that." I told her sourly. She just smiled before dancing out of the room. I rolled my eyes.

I started gathering up the presents that were already wrapped into my arms and carried them downstairs to the tree. Over the last few days, it had become laden with presents of all shapes and sizes. This sure was a Cullen Christmas. I shimmied my way to the back of the tree, careful not to knock it over. I squatted down with my gifts and started arranging them under the tree.

"Edward, stop acting this way!" I froze.

"What are you talking about, Tanya?" I heard Edward say in a tired voice. I peaked slightly out into the foyer and saw Edward and Tanya coming through the front door. They couldn't see me because I was hidden behind the branches.

"Acting like she's more important than I am!" Tanya half yelled. I felt guilty for eavesdropping, but I don't think it would have gone over well if I had popped out of the tree right when they were about to argue. My curiosity was piqued by what Tanya had said though.

"Who?" Edward asked, confused.

"You know who I'm talking about." She growled.

"Darling, I have positively _no_ idea who it might be." His smooth voice said. I heard a door shut, probably the coat closet.

"I'll drop you a few hints, _darling._" She mocked. "Brunet, short, brown eyes, has freakishly pale skin." Silence. Tanya huffed. "She went to Julliard and plays the cello. You went tubing with _her_ instead of _me_ when we went to the lodge. She stole your car, and yet you didn't get mad. Oh, and did I mention that _you grew up with her?!_ Come on, _darling_, you _can't_ be that naïve."

"Are you talking about…_Bella_?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" She said, bitter and sarcastic.

"Why would Bella be more important than you?" A few weeks ago, those words would have murdered my heart, but now I only felt a slight sting.

"I don't know, you tell me!" She yelled. "Ever since you and your crazy family found out about her little 'stalkers', you've all been acting like she's your only priority!"

Edward was quiet for several seconds. I held my breath, waiting. "Tanya, my family loves Bella, so right now, she _is_ their first priority." He said, letting the 'crazy family' part slide. I rolled my eyes. He was so whipped.

"And what about you? Are you more worried about her than me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Never mind, Edward. I heard your answer loud and clear." With that, Tanya stomped up the stairs. Edward stood silently in the foyer. After a few moments, he sighed and walked up the stairs, going after Tanya.

I slowly rose from my hiding place and crawled out from the tree. I felt extremely guilty now. They had been talking about me. I had been the reason of the tiff they were now in. I was messing up their relationship. I am… a terrible person.

I walked up the stairs silently. I entered my room to find Alice waiting for me.

"Hey, where were you?" She asked, taping a gift.

"Nowhere," I replied, sitting down next to her.

* * *

**A/N: I cannot tell you how ready I am for Edward and Bella to _be together!!!!!!!!!_ Seriously. Don't think I'm holding off on you all just for the fun of it. It's killing me too. But it has to be this way. After this chapter, though, we're getting much _much_ closer to the part where Edward _wakes up and smells the freesia!_ lol (;**

**Have a great Halloween tomorrow! :D**


	16. Goodbyes

**A/N: Oh. My. Stars...._ I SAW TAYLOR LAUTNER AND KRISTEN STEWART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I waited for 4 hours and I saw them. I would have met Taylor, but there were security issues. They were an hour late because someone forgot Kristen's dress on the plane. Oh, brother. On top of it all, the dress wasn't even that pretty. Oh, well. The memory of Taylor Lautner, crossing the line to come talk to the fans who didn't have tickets first instead of talking to the people who paid money to get in (like he was supposed to), is forever burned into my memory. That smile? No words describe it. I could go on and on, but that would bore you. (;**

**Songs: _Closer_ by Kings of Leon. I recently discovered that band. They're awesome. (: Classical song is.... _Nocturne in E-Flat _by Chopin. I'm playing that for my Christmas recital. (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 15  
Goodbyes

Villain POV

In dark corners I wait. In allies I hide. I lurk in the shadows and hunt in the night. But she still manages to escape me. She's like the ghost that can't be caught; the cat that knows every exit. When she and her friends were at that resort in Washington, I almost gave up and decided to take her down by force. Before I could, though, _he_ stopped me. I ended up leaving her with bruises on her arms and a warning. He wasn't happy about that either.

I was sitting in his office, waiting for him to show up. He had summoned me like a dog, but I couldn't speak out about it. He held too much power. I didn't even know who he really was and that's part of my specialty: tracking people down, finding out their secrets, taking them out. But everywhere I looked, he wasn't there. His files were locked up so tight that I doubted even his own mother knew his middle name. I even lacked the information of his first name. In all my years, I had never come across someone like this. People – in the business, of course – had heard of him, but knew no more than I did. There were legends though. Legends that were so far out there they couldn't be true…. But then again, this man was worse than mafia so they might have been true.

The door opened and a dark figure stepped in. I strained my eyes in the dim light, trying to see if it was him or not. The figure slowly reached out and closed the door behind him.

A soft, commanding voice broke the silence. "We have pressing issues at hand."

* * *

Bella's POV

I inhaled a deep breath of my coffee. Mixed with the warm scent of chocolate and cinnamon, it was heaven. I pulled my robe tighter around me, trying to stay warm. It had snowed the night before, leaving the ground and trees covered in white fluff. It was better than the usual moss and foliage, I guess. The only downside was that it was freezing cold and melted in your socks. But hey, this is Forks.

It was my last day at the Cullen house. Everyone else was leaving, too. Christmas was great. Emmett loved his gift and I got a pretty good one in return. Jasper proposed to Alice (big surprise). Now she and Rosalie were talking about a double wedding. I couldn't help but be happy for them. The rest of my stay had just flown by. I couldn't even recall what had happen the past week.

I had been restless the night before and didn't sleep very well. I had finally decided to get up around 5:30 and tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen. I brewed some coffee and sat by the kitchen table, looking at the window, staring at the snow. I was slightly surprised Esme wasn't up yet. It was kind of nice, though, sitting there. There's just something about the mornings that gives me the sense that the world was calm and peaceful, in the dark, when I can barely see anything and no one can see me. For some people, they feel like they're being watched and it creeps them out, but not for me. In the silence and darkness, I have time to think.

Sighing, I fingered the silver, heart shaped necklace around my neck. I never took it off and sometimes even forgot I wore it. It was the last connection I had to my parents and was very dear to my heart.

I ran a hand through my hair and closed my eyes, thinking about all the things I had to do. Something moved behind me. My eyes snapped open and I jerked around toward the noise. Standing in the kitchen doorway was Edward. His bronze hair was going every which way and his emerald eyes were groggy looking. He was still wearing his pj's and socks. I smiled slightly at his appearance.

"Good morning," I whispered. He nodded in my direction before heading toward the coffee pot and filling up a mug. He took a sip before sitting down next to me. We sat in silence and sipped coffee. It was bordering awkward, but he finally spoke up.

"Heading back to New York?"

I glanced at him before looking back at my coffee. "Uh, I'm not sure. I'm meeting Lisa – my agent – at the airport and we'll work it out from there."

He nodded. We fell back into silence. I swirled the last bit of coffee around the bottom of my mug. I glanced up at him before clearing my throat. "So, um, what about you? Heading back to Chicago? Any big plans for the new year?"

He nodded. "Yes to both. Actually, I've been avoiding my agent for a while. She… annoys me at times. I have no where left to run, though. As soon as I reach Chicago, Beth will pick me up and run me through everything she has planned." Edward twirled his finger in the air.

I smiled slightly. "And what about Tanya? Will she go with you?"

His eyes darted towards mine before skirting away. "Um, no, she has her own place in L.A. and has… other things to do."

I stopped talking about that particular subject as I noticed it annoyed him slightly. I glanced at the big clock on the wall. "I should probably go up and pack. I have to meet Lisa at 8:45."

"Okay, see you later."

I rinsed out my mug before going upstairs. As I passed the foyer, it was strange to not see the huge tree there anymore. Esme had gotten some free labor by having us take all the decorations down. The Cullen house was beautiful without all the Christmas things, but lost some of its magical effect.

I slipped silently into my room and started packing. I put out the clothes I was wearing that day on my bed and went about packing my things away. In the time that I was there, Alice and Rose had loaded my closet up with so many clothes I didn't need. I wasn't sure I could even fit them all inside my suitcase! Oh, well, I had to try.

I had just finished packing my last suitcase and was about to jump into the shower when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" I said, picking up a few things. The door opened and in came the last person I wanted to see.

Tanya waltzed into the room and plopped down on my bed. I gritted my teeth at the way she acted as if she owned the world. She crossed her long legs and looked pointedly at me. "Bella," She said in a icy tone, "You've seen the magazines, right?" She threw two magazines at me. I caught them and looked at the covers.

"Uh, yeah, they came out a while ago." I told her, shoving the magazines back into her hands. They were of Edward and me at the sky lodge. The picture was of us playing our instruments while the headlines read, 'Is There Chemistry Brewing?'. That just made it more awkward between the two of us.

"And I'm sure you've heard everything else, right?" Tanya went on, setting the magazines on the bed. "About how you disappeared to run off with Edward?"

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. "Tanya, what about it?" I demanded. "Even if I _did_ have feelings for Edward, which I don't, I'm not the type of girl to steal someone else's boyfriend! Now, if you don't mind, I need to get dressed." I held the door open for her to leave. She looked livid as she walked towards me. Before she left, Tanya turned and said, "Stay away from him." With that, she left.

I rolled my eyes before going back to getting dressed. I could understand why Tanya would be jealous and worried about Edward leaving her. But seriously, why would he run off with me? That's just… wrong.

After attempting to fix my hair, I decided to just wear a hat. I threw on a pair of jeans and a black, cashmere sweater. **(A/N: pic on profile)** I pulled on the plum pea coat that was on my bed and looked around for shoes. I mentally smacked my forehead when I realized they were all packed away. Looks like I had to ask Alice or Rosalie…. I think I'll just put that off until later. No need to put myself at their fashion mercy sooner than necessary.

I pulled on a pair of black socks that came up to my knees and had little kittens on them. Glancing around the room, I made sure I had everything. Yep, all set. I picked up my heavy bags and purse before heading downstairs. The sun was up and shining brightly through the windows. I walked down the steps and into the foyer when Emmett came through the front door. His cheeks and nose were rosy.

"Hey, Em, is it cold outside?" I asked with a smile. I dropped my things by the front door and looked up at him.

"Cold like hell," He said with a wink. I laughed at him. "Hey, you're wearing the earrings!" He touched the banana earrings he'd given me for Christmas. "That's awesome, my little Chunky Monkey."

I chuckled. "You better take that llama with you as a carry-on." I teased.

"Heck, yeah!" He yelled, punching the air with his fist.

"Emmett, can you please help me?" Rose asked from the top of the steps. She was holding two huge suitcases.

"Sure thing, babe," Emmett said, jogging up the stairs.

"Nice socks, Bella," Rose said, looking at my feet. I glanced down, wiggling my toes.

"Thanks. I forgot to leave a pair of shoes out, so I need to borrow some from either you or Alice."

"I've already packed everything up, but I know Alice hasn't. Might want to ask her." Rosalie said, dropping a duffle bag with her other things.

I nodded before heading back upstairs. I knocked on Alice's door before entering. She was walking around the room, talking on the phone. She smiled when she saw me and motioned towards the bed for me to sit. I plopped down and waited for her to finish.

"Paulo, calm down. If he doesn't work out, that's fine by me. I mean, seriously, did you _see_ his Winter/Fall 09-10? ... Yes, exactly what I thought …. Um, I'll talk to Valentino. He and I go way back. …. Yeah …. Okay, see you later." Alice hung up her phone and turned around to face me.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" She asked, opening her wardrobe. She pulled out all the clothes and set them on the bed.

"I needed to, um, borrow some shoes." I said, "I already packed all mine up."

"Seriously? I had a feeling something like that would happen so I left out a pair just in case." She said with a wink. Madame Alice and her psychic abilities. "Here," She said, handing a pair of shoes to me. I looked at them.

"Um, Alice, these have heels." I stated dumbly, looking at the things that looked like boots.

"That they are, Bella. Don't worry, they're not designer. I was in the mall and I walked by this store and saw them. I just had to have them."

"Gasp! Alice Cullen owns shoes that aren't… designer?! The horror!" I teased.

"Oh, shut up. Put the shoes on and get out. I'm still trying to pack." She winked. I laughed and slipped my feet into the black, suede boots on. When I stood up, I was at least an inch taller.

"Thanks, Ali. I'll see you downstairs." I told her, slowly making my way to the door.

As I walked down the stairs, I realized that I wouldn't see this house again for a long time. That small fact brought tears to my eyes, but I quickly pushed them away when I found Esme and Carlisle standing in the foyer.

"Bella, you really don't have to leave." Esme said, grasping my hands. "You can stay here as long as you like. I don't exactly feel safe with you going back to New York by yourself."

"Esme, I can't intrude any longer. Besides, Lisa has arranged a place for me to stay. I'll be perfectly fine." Esme still didn't look convinced, so I quickly added, "But if there are any problems, I promise to come back here." She smile lightly, but her eyes looked worried.

"Babe, come on, we have to go!" Emmett called up the stairs. Alice and Jasper had joined us in the foyer. Rose walked down the steps followed by Tanya and Edward. Edward was carrying all of Tanya's pink suitcases while she only held her purse. No comment.

"I can't believe you're already leaving."Esme said sadly, holding Carlisle's hand.

"It's okay, Mom, we'll get together for the 4th of July!" Alice said, embracing her in a hug. We all exchanged hugs and said our goodbyes. Esme and Alice cried. Rose tried to keep a strong face, but I could see her sniffing.

Everyone made their way outside, going to their own cars. Jasper was driving Alice back to her beach house in California before flying back to Connecticut. I'm sure one of them would be moving closer to the other sometime very soon, what with the wedding and all.

Emmett and Rose were flying to North Carolina where they would part ways. Emmett would fly to Indiana while Rose flew back to Paris. She was finishing business up there and then moving to the apartment right next to Emmett's to plan the wedding, of course.

Tanya would fly to L.A. and Edward would fly to Chicago. Hopefully, there would be no wedding plans with them.

And then there was me. I would meet Lisa at the airport and then move from there.

* * *

"Bella! Ciao! So good to see you, dear!" Lisa gave me a quick hug before resuming conversation. "I hope you had a fabulous time with your family. I know I did! Okay, so let me look at you." Lisa put me at arm's length and looked me up and down. I watched as her piercing green eyes surveyed my outfit and face. She pushed her thick, black hair over her shoulder with a dark hand. "You look much better, _tesoro_, I'll say that."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"_Di niente._ Now, _prego_, we must get moving. Our flight leaves in mere moments." With that, my Italian agent took my hand and started towing me towards the security. We quickly went through the procedures and made our way to the plane.

"Here's your ticket, _tesoro_, we're seated in first class." Lisa said, handing me a ticket. "It's a seven hour flight, so I'll fill you in on your agenda." _Great,_ I thought to myself.

Lisa and I boarded the plane with no problems and made our way to our seats. She took the window seat for 'motion sicknesses'. At least, that was her excuse. I took out my iPod and a copy of Wuthering Heights. I wrapped my hand around the Starbucks coffee I had bought and sipped it.

"Bella, judging by the items in your hands," Lisa started, looking at me with piercing eyes, "I can tell that you are going to be difficult. But, _tesoro,_ you've been gone for so long and the public wants you back. _Prego,_ we _must_ talk about upcoming events."

I sighed and thought silently for a moment. "Lisa," I said slowly, staring at my intertwined fingers, "I'll make a deal with you. For the first hour, you can talk about things I have no say in," I looked up at her, "But the rest of the time, I get to myself. Okay?"

Lisa thought it over for a moment before finally saying, "Deal. Now, buckle up, the plane will be taking off soon." I did as she told me and sat back. I watched as the last passengers boarded the plane. A small girl held tightly to her mother's hand as she was led to her seat. I smiled at her as she walked past. She looked at me with big eyes, but didn't smile back.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say. My head jerked towards that direction. Edward was standing in the aisle right beside me. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and a ticket in his hand.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. I watched as he sat down in the seat right across from mine and put his bag in the window seat.

"Heading to Chicago," Edward said with a grin, putting his seat belt on.

I nodded and smiled, though my stomach was in knots. Edward would be seated next to me the entire plane trip? Great. I casually glanced down at my ticket and saw the word 'Chicago' printed on it. We were probably going to catch another flight to New York.

"Passengers, please fasten your seat belts," The captain's voice said over the intercom. "We're about to take off."

* * *

"Is this flight _ever_ going to be over?" Lisa complained next to me.

"Thirty minutes. Just thirty more minutes and then this is over." I said, not only reminding her, but myself. If I didn't get off this plane soon, I would die. In the last few hours, I had gotten my fill of Lisa smiling devilishly at me, flight attendants flirting with Edward, a crying baby somewhere on the plane, and turbulence. I need to get off _soon._

Lisa had told me all the wonderful plans she had in store for me. Note the sarcasm. I would be going on a talk show, though, so that might be kinda fun. I think it was with Operah. I'd only been on a talk show twice and both times were quite fun. That's where the fun stopped, though. I had to do a *gulp* photo shoot with "People Magazine" and do an interview with them. Playing in front of the governor, going to parties where I didn't know anyone, smiling and pretending that I was having a great time. That's was my life would consist of for a while. Thank you, Lisa.

I ran my hand over the cover of Wuthering Heights and sighed. I was half way through, but didn't want to read further. I hated it what Heathcliff did in the second part of the book. If I were him, I wouldn't have acted any differently, but that doesn't mean it's right. He ruins people's lives! It's all Catherine's fault, though. If she had just waited for him and didn't marry Linton, things would have been much better. But life didn't work that way.

"Bells, as soon as we get to the airport," Lisa said, interrupting my thoughts, "We have to hurry, alright?" I nodded in response, closing my eyes and waiting for the ride to be over. I heard Edward sigh and shift in his seat. I opened one eye to look at him. His hair was messy – as usual – and he looked tired. He had put his laptop away and had his fingers intertwined. He was leaning back in his seat and his eyes were closed. I realized once again how handsome he was. I understood why all the girls were in love with him, the way they all swooned even if he lifted a finger. None of that stuff mattered though. In some ways, I felt sorry for him. Almost every girl was in love with him, but none of them knew him. They didn't know what made him tick. Most likely, they never would.

The captain's voice came on just then, telling us that we were landing. I sighed in relief and held on to the armrests as the plane angled downwards. My stomach flip-flopped. Once on the ground, I quickly gathered my things. I stood up and tried to get my purse from overhead, but couldn't reach. During the flight, it must have shifted to the very back of the compartment. I was about to ask Lisa to get it (she was five inches taller than my 5 foot four inch frame) when an arm from behind me reached up and got it. I turned around to find Edward standing there.

"Thanks," I smiled, taking my purse from him. He nodded in reply. Before I could say anything, Lisa grasped my hand and started pulling me away, down the aisle. I turned just in time to wave good bye to Edward before Lisa led me to baggage claim.

"Um, Lisa? Don't we have to catch a connecting flight or something?" I asked.

Lisa looked at me skeptically. "No, we're here. There are your bags." She quickly pulled them off the ramp and handed me a few things.

"Where are your things?" I asked, my heart pounding. We were staying in Chicago?

"My things are already at a hotel. Now, hurry, we need to leave." Lisa said, pulling me through the huge airport and to a SUV that was waiting for us. We loaded our things into the trunk before getting in.

"So, where are we going exactly?" I asked, starting to worry. About what? I'm not sure.

"You'll see." Lisa said with a smile. My stomach twisted at the thought. I looked at the window and watched as Chicago and its people flew by. I twisted my hands in my lap, nervous. The car slowly pulled up to a tall building. "We're here." Lisa said, opening her door. I followed her, staring up at the huge building. "Bella, come on, please help me." I walked to the back of the car and started pulling my things out. We walked inside and into the beautiful lobby. I followed Lisa to the elevator and waited as we rode up to the twenty-fourth flour.

"Lisa, please tell me who I'm staying with." I begged, inwardly freaking out.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's a friend of yours." She winked. _A friend of mine?_ Lisa led me out of the elevator and down the hall. She stopped at the last door and rang the bell. We waited in silence. My heart was pounding, palms sweating, breath ragged.

The door opened, revealing the last person I wanted to stay with.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm being forced to write chapter 16 in the next few hours *coughsistercough*, so you won't have to wait long to find out who Bells is staying with. Do you know who it is? My sister said it was Tanya. Is it? (;**

**New Moon was great. Sooooo much better than Twilight. I love Chris Weitz. In one interview, he said that he made the movie for the fans, not Hollywood and that if you haven't read the books and don't understand the movie, oh well. "The movie was for the fans." I love that man. (:**

**"Age is just a number, baby. What are you, like, 40 now?" lol Love Jacob/Taylor.**


	17. New Roommate

**A/N: Aren't you proud of me?! I updated and it hasn't even been a month!!!!!! (; Did any of you see Taylor Lautner on SNL? He's hilarious. There's a video on my profile. (:**

**Songs: _Sweet Lorraine _by Nat King Cole. He's one of my favorites. Classical song: _Barcarolle _by Mendelssohn. You can youtube that probably. (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of these. So, this disclaimer is saying that own on NOTHING in this story that involves anything Stephenie Morgan Meyer came up with. Okay? So no more disclaimers! You all know by now that I don't own it. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 16

New Roommate

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I couldn't even answer the question, I was so shocked. What had Lisa done?

"Bella?" Lisa nudged my back.

"What… how… why… Edward?" I stuttered out.

"What's going on, Beth?" Edward asked slowly from behind the blond woman who had opened the door. She had a sly smile on her face.

"Lisa, Bella, come on in." She said, opening the door further for us. Lisa walked past me into Edward's condo. I stood frozen in place, staring at Edward. He sighed before shaking his head. He took my bags and gestured for me to come inside. When I made no sign of moving, he took my elbow and murmured, "Just come inside, we need to sort a few things out." I nodded and followed him into the luxurious condo. Everything was very modern looking and slightly colorless. Actually, the only color I saw was a family picture on the wall and a vase of freesia and lavender. The furniture, piano, carpets, walls, and everything else were all black and white. Edward led me into the kitchen after putting my things down in the hall.

"Beth, what's going on?" Edward asked, leaning against the counter. I pulled out a bar stool and sat down, glaring at Lisa. She just winked at me.

"Well, Bella here needed a place to stay since her apartment back in New York is overrun with paparazzi." Beth said. I looked at Lisa quizzically, but she just shrugged her shoulders. "And Edward," Beth continued, "I think this could really boost your career to an even higher level."

"So, you're making me live with him!?" I cried, exasperated. "And you didn't even ask me if this was okay?"

"Beth, I never okayed this." Edward said, running a hand through his hair, annoyed.

"Sorry, no going back now. I just sent a little tid-bit to the press. If Bella was to leave now, they would see and there would be bad publicity." Beth countered. This woman was starting to irk me.

"Lisa, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked through gritted teeth and a fake smile. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the hallway. I could already hear Edward and Beth going at it in the kitchen.

"Lisa, do you mind explaining to me _why_ I am staying in _Edward's house_?!" I demanded.

"You said you needed a place to stay, so I found you one." She stated simply.

"But why Edward?" I cried, "I've told you time and time again that I don't want to have any publicity with him! Why on earth would you do this?"

"But you said he was the only one who understood your decision!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"When you had just told the Cullens about your stalkers, you told me that he was the only one who understood why you didn't tell them." She said, exasperated. "I thought you two were getting closer, so I called Beth and after a few things, we had decided that it would be best for both of your careers if you stayed with him for a while."

I rubbed my forehead. "Lisa, just because he understood me doesn't mean I want to _stay_ with him! And no! We're not getting closer! I – you – arg!!" I threw me hands up in defeat. "Sometimes, I wonder if we're ever on the same page, Lisa."

She winked. "Never, babe, I'm always on the next chapter." I rolled my eyes. The fight was getting pretty intense in the kitchen so I dragged Lisa back in there to calm things down. "Okay, listen," I said, "I am refusing to stay here. Not only because it would be awkward, but because you didn't even ask me!" I pointed an accusing finger at Lisa. "It was nice seeing you again, Edward." I nodded toward him before making my way to the door. Before I could even leave the kitchen, I heard the worst sound in the world.

"Bella, if you don't stay… I'll make all your engagements in Alaska and!" I froze in place before turning around slowly with a murderous look on my face.

"You wouldn't." I growled.

When Lisa saw that she caught something, she started reeling it in. "Oh, yes I will. And while you're gone, I'll probably invite "US" Magazine into your home to look around! They'll probably take a few _pictures_." She said with a smirk. My blood ran cold at the thought. People I didn't know going inside my house and looking around? While I was in _Alaska?_

Then Lisa said the thing that pushed me over, "I can see the headlines now! _A Peak into Bella Swan-Daaѐ's Life!_ It'll sell like hotcakes."

"Okay! I'll stay, I'll stay! Just don't make me go to Alaska, or let those people into my home!" I cried out.

"Whoa, wait a second, just because you agree, doesn't mean you can stay." Edward said, holding up his hands.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I'm taking the same route as Lisa," Beth said, "If you don't cooperate, I'll let those insane fan girls into your house and allow them each an interview with you."

Edward's face went pale. "That's low."

"I might even pick a lucky one to have a date with you." She winked.

Edward held his breath for a long time before blowing it out. "Fine."

"Great! So, you two agree to do everything we say?" Lisa asked, clasping her hands together.

"Um, no. We have to have some say." I said, shaking my head.

"Fine, you can have a little say in what you do, and we promise not to go overboard." Lisa smiled. "Now that we have this settled, Beth, would you like to grab a late lunch and go over Edward and Bella's schedule?"

Beth threw a victorious smirk at Edward before saying, "I'd love to." She grabbed her coat and purse before Lisa and Beth left. Lisa stuck her head around the corner and said, "Bella, you and Edward are scheduled to do some sightseeing tomorrow in Chicago, so get a good night's rest. _Arrivederci!_" She disappeared out the door. I turned to face Edward. He was glowering at the window.

"Edward, look, I'm just as thrilled about this as you are, okay?" I told him, "Since we're going to be living together for the next few… months," I choked on the word before continuing, "I think we should come to an agreement."

"And what might that be?" He asked, sarcastically.

I ignored his tone. "We need to be civil with each other. We did so well over Christmas," _Somewhat,_ I added mentally, "and I think you can manage a little more tolerance of my presence for a while longer. We both have to suck it up and act as if we like each other. Agreed?"

He mulled it over for a moment before agreeing. "Fine," He sighed.

"Great." I smiled, "I hate to sound rude, but where will I be sleeping?"

He rolled his eyes before pushing off the counter and walking down a different hallway. I had to quicken my pace just to keep up with him. Edward stopped abruptly

"You can stay here." He opened a door to a room and motioned me inside. I stepped in a looked around at the black and white room. It was very nice with a great view of Chicago. I walked over to the big window and looked out.

"Wow," I breathed. Sure, my apartment back home looked over all New York, but this was something new. I heard Edward put my bags down by the door. I turned around to smile at him. "Thanks."

"We need to go over some ground rules." He stated. I sat down on the bed and waited for him to go on. "Please refrain from going into my room. If you must practice your cello, do it in the music room. I-"

"Wait, where's the music room?" I asked, cutting him off.

He sighed. "On the other side of the apartment. As I was saying, I expect for you to clean up after yourself and not make a mess."

I rolled my eyes. "Gosh, Edward, I'm not a teenager. Please, can you stop with the parent act?"

"Fine, but one more thing. If Tanya calls, _don't answer the phone._" He said sternly.

"Why? Are you avoiding her?" I laughed, crossing my ankles and swinging my feet back and forth. The bed was so high I couldn't even touch the ground all the way.

"No," He huffed, "I just don't want her to talk to you. She's going to be really pissed off when she finds out you're staying here."

"Fine, I won't answer the phone if it's the_ la vieille sorcière vilaine vous appelez une petite amie_." I said.

He gave me an annoyed look, "Bella, please don't pull the French card on me. You know I don't understand what you're saying."

"Sorry, translation machine is broken, come back later!" I said with a laugh. I must have been really tired from the plane ride because I was starting to get punchy.

Edward shook his head before walking back into the kitchen. I heard him mutter, "This is going to be hard."

* * *

"Lisa, I'm going to murder you," I muttered to myself as I sat on a bench. My fingers were stuffed into my pockets, trying to keep warm and my nose and cheeks were red from the wind. Edward was at the Starbucks right across from where I was sitting, getting coffees. We had been 'sightseeing' in Chicago that morning and so far, it had been painful. I hadn't even been there 24 hours and yet it was terrible. For instance, last night Lisa called and said she had made reservations for us to have dinner at some shmancy restaurant. She ordered that I get dressed up and wear… makeup. I did as I was told and wore a long evening gown. At the restaurant, people stared and whispered. Edward and I just sat awkwardly together and didn't really talk. The waitress flirted relentlessly with Edward, but thankfully he ignored her.

"Here's your coffee," Edward said, handing a cup to me. I took a sip of the Venti black coffee and sighed.

"Thanks. So, what now?" I asked, glancing around. We had been over most of Chicago and I had enough pictures to fill a scrapbook. My feet were killing me, I was cold, and I was hungry. Please tell me it's time to go home.

"The list says that we have to visit Buckingham Fountain and then Shedd Aquarium before we can go back to the apartment." Edward said, reading the list Lisa had faxed to Edward last night.

"Screw the list, I want to go home." I mumbled, jumping up and down to keep warm.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "I wish we could, but unless you want to spend the next few months in Alaska, I propose we don't."

I heaved a sigh. "Fine, lead the way, Eddie Boy." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him crack a smile. We walked down the crowded sidewalks that were filled with people and noise. "I vote we burn the list." I grumbled.

"At least you haven't been asked by People magazine to have an interview about what makes you 'tick'. Why you've kept playing your instrument for so long." He said, rolling his eyes.

I thought for a second before saying. "Beethoven. That's why I still play."

"How so?" Edward inquired.

"A while ago, I really thought about quitting. The business, I mean. I was really down in the dumps and depressed. But then I was reading a biography about Beethoven and came across something he said. 'Then let us all do what is right, strive with all our might toward the unattainable, develop as fully as we can the gifts God has given us, and never stop learning.' How could I give up the gift that God gave me? A gift to share the music He has put into my head. No, I couldn't. I would be letting God down, myself, and not to mention my family. I'm the only thing the world has left of the Daaѐ Performers. I don't mean to sound vain at all, believe me, please. That's when I realized that I had to go on. This is my calling. My meaning." I looked up at Edward's thoughtful face and smiled. "Isn't it strange how a deaf, old man who lived so long ago could influence people today? Just the fact that he wrote the 9th Symphony while deaf amazes people." I smiled lightly.

"Why would you want to quit?" Edward asked. We had arrived at the beautiful Buckingham Fountain. I stopped and turned to look up at his face. The sun was shining perfectly on his bronze hair, making it look like fire.

"Edward, this life is very lonely for someone like me. I only have a few friends and one of them is Lisa. I meet so many people, but don't know any of them and never will. All people see in me is a face and a cello, a girl who can 'play like an angel'." I did quotation marks in the air. "When that curtain goes down, when the camera turns off, I'm alone. People may be rushing around me, but they don't see me. The real me. Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth it." I shrugged my shoulders as I stared up into his face. Edward's emerald eyes stared straight down at me.

"Are you done with your coffee?" He asked softly. I nodded my head, slightly surprised that he didn't have any mean remark about what I said. Edward took my empty coffee cup and went to find a trash can. I turned around and looked at the huge fountain. I smiled at the families who were getting their pictures taken in front of it. I took a deep breath of the Chicago air and folded my hands over each other, waiting for him to come back.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who guessed Edward, good job. I know that Jazzys-Confedrate1861 guessed right. (:**

**Thank you all so much for the 100+ reviews! I'm so happy. (:**

**Also, I'm not going to be updating _Nanny 911_ anytime soon. I realize that I can only work on one story at a time. Sooooo until that time, read this one. REVIEW!!!!**

**Translation: **___la vieille sorcière vilaine vous appelez une petite amie _- The ugly hag you call a girlfriend.


	18. Plastered Smiles and Fake Hearts

**A/N: Yes, I know. I haven't updated in over three months. But I've been busy. And I've been working on another story. I also have a humongous research paper due next Monday. It's on how Jane Austen's life affected her works.**

******************I CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Just the very end. Before reading this one, you'll need to go back and look at that. Just the very end. Thank you************

**Songs: _We'll be a Dream_ by We the Kings. Classical song: _Piano Concerto No. 2 in C-Minor_ by Rachmaninov. Look it up on Youtube; the one that's performed by Kissin. Beautiful song. (:**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 17

Plastered Smiles and Fake Hearts

I was snuggled peacefully into my cozy bed. The blankets were wrapped around my body like a cocoon. I was dreaming sweet nothings, and was perfectly content. Until _she _came.

My door burst open with a bang and the air horn sounded loudly. I shot out of bed giving a shriek. Lisa ripped off my covers and yelled, "Get out of bed, lazy bones!" She walked over to the windows and ripped open the black curtains. Sun poured into the room, blinding me.

I held a hand over eyes. "Lisa, what are you _doing_ here?"

Lisa was dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse. She turned to look at me, a smile on her face. "I'm your wake up call. It's going to be another fun day, so come on." She sounded the air horn again.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and made a mad dash to the living room. I jumped onto the couch and curled into a ball, burying my face into a pillow. _Why do I have to endure these things?_

"Beth, please stop it." I heard Edward say right before I felt him land on the couch next to me. His arm brushed my bare leg for a moment. I regretted wearing shorts to bed.

I sat up and didn't bother scooting away from Edward. "Okay, please tell us what you want." I demanded in a resigned voice.

"We are here to tell you your agenda for today!" Beth smiled, holding a clipboard. "Edward, you have to meet with a tailor to be fitted for a new tuxedo at nine-forty. Bella, you're meeting with Antoinette Dunstan to talk about your last week and a half living with Edward. Don't forget to smile, laugh, and tell stories about your childhood. Okay, let's see…. Edward, after the fitting, you'll meet with Bella at the Atwood Café for lunch. You will then accompany her to pick up her gown from Saks Fifth Avenue. You two have a diner tonight at the Hilton. It's in honor of the senator's daughter. It's her tenth birthday." Beth smiled lightly.

"I don't even _know_ the senator's daughter." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Why do I have to go to her birthday? Shouldn't it be with her other ten year old friends at her house?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Her friends with _be_ there along with their rich and important parents. Besides, her parents would never allow all those kids into their home. They'd break everything." Beth's voice implied that I should know all these things already.

"Okay, whatever." I sighed, reminding myself that I didn't want to go to Alaska.

"Why do I need a new tux?" Edward asked. "What's wrong with my old one?"

"Two reasons." Beth held up her fingers. "One: because it's _old_, like you just said. Two: because at the last party you went to, some fan girl was overly excited and dumped her plate of caviar all over you."

"Oh, yeah," Edward said, remembering back to that time.

"You two have an hour to get ready." Lisa said, whipping out her cell phone. "A car will be here to pick you up, so don't be late." She smiled widely before she and Beth left. _ "Addio, voi due!"_ The door closed behind them.

I sighed and looked at Edward. His hair was sticking up awkwardly and his face was tired. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, rubbing his face.

"Oh, nothing." I said before getting off the couch and heading to my room to get ready. I took a quick shower and then got dressed. After receiving a text from Lisa telling me to wear a dress and not complain I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt into a light blue day dress, flats, and a grey cardigan. I fixed my hair and grabbed my coat and purse before I left to meet Edward. He was waiting for me in the kitchen, leaning against a counter. He was wearing slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up, a coat draped over his arm. I smiled at him.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing off the counter and walking towards me.

I nodded and slipped my coat on. Edward held the door open for me. I walked down the hallway with Edward right behind me. We were silent as we rode the elevator to the lobby. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even comprehend talking. As I slipped into the backseat of the black Lincoln Navigator, I was still thinking about what I should say to Antoinette Dunstan.

* * *

I fidgeted nervously as I waited for Antoinette to introduce me. I was standing out of sight from the cameras and studio audience. The makeup and hair crew had done a little work on me, but not much. The set director had briefed me on what Antoinette was going to ask, but warned me about how she didn't always stick to the script. I listened intently on everything and hoped Antoinette didn't throw anything at me I couldn't handle. I chanted Lisa's words that she'd given me for every interview: always smile, laugh often, and tell stories. I had never been the kind of person who wanted to have my private life spread out all over the media. Lisa knew that. That's what made her concerned the first time I ever went on air. She told me that as soon as I walked out onto the stage, I needed to shift from my true self to the I'm-a-star persona, appearing happy, good humored, and willing to share some of my life. That was always hard for me, but eventually I got it down pat.

"She took the world by storm with her music when she was twelve, she's the only living daughter of the Daaѐ Performers, and grew up with the Cullen family." I heard Antoinette say, "Please welcome Miss Isabella Marie Swan-Daaѐ!" The introduction music started and the crowd started cheering. I took a deep breath before walking out onto the stage, a smile on my face. I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights that pointed right at me. I waved at the crowd as I walked over to Antoinette. I smiled at the lady who stood waiting for me. Antoinette had short brown hair that was cut into a bob and sparkling blue eyes. She smiled before giving me a hug. We settled down into our seats and the crowd became quiet. I crossed my legs, careful not to let my dress ride up.

"Thanks for being here, Bella," Antoinette smiled.

"Thanks for having me." I replied, remembering to appear happy.

"So, are you enjoying Chicago so far?"

"Yes, I am, actually." I smiled. "It's such a big city. It reminds me of New York in a way."

"We're glad you like it! What are the things you enjoy the most?"

I paused for a second. "I'm not sure… There's so much to choose from! I'd have to say… the Millennium Park. I went there a few days ago and thought it was really cool. I really enjoyed the Art Institute. I've always been a lover of the arts. Oh! One of my favorite things about Chicago is the hotdogs. Those things are really good."

"How do you like yours?" Antoinette asked.

"Yellow mustard, green relish, chopped onions, tomato wedges, and peppers on a steamed poppy seed bun. My friend dared me to eat it." I smiled.

Antoinette laughed. "I'm glad you took the dare! So, are there any _other_ things you like about Chicago?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing that I can think of at the moment."

Antoinette arched an eyebrow. "Really? That's strange… I know any other woman would die to be in your shoes right now."

I was about to ask her what she was talking about, but just then a picture of Edward flashed up onto the TV and screens behind us. He was wearing a tuxedo and looking like the handsome devil he was. All the women in the crowd cheered and clapped. I laughed, blushing.

"So, Bella, anything you have to say about that?" Antoinette teased, cocking her head to the side.

I laughed lightly, trying not to let my embarrassment show too much. "Um, staying with Edward is also fun."

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Antoinette laughed. "That's quite a nice picture of him, isn't it?"

My blush deepened. "Yes…"

"You've been staying with him for the last week and a half, correct? At his apartment?" The women in the crowd continued to cheer.

I cleared my throat, remembering to smile. "Yes, that is right."

"Come on, girl! Open up!" Antoinette shoved my knee playfully. "You can tell us, right?" She looked out at the audience.

"What do you want to know?" I asked slowly.

"Has he sneaked into your bedroom yet?"

My eyes widened and I leaned back in my chair slightly, laughing nervously. The crowd laughed and clapped. "Um, n-no, our relationship isn't like t-that." I stuttered. "And besides, he's dating Tanya Denali." I quickly added.

"Care to explain these pictures?" Pictures of Edward and me flashed onto the screen. It was of us at the lodge in Canada. Edward had his hand on my lower back and I was standing rather close to him.

"That is a picture of Edward and me at a lodge in Canada." I stated.

"Really? What were you two doing at that lodge in Canada?" Antoinette pressed teasingly. She winked at the camera.

I was embarrassed and slightly irked by this lady. No one had ever pushed me like this and I was annoyed. I smiled tightly before saying. "We were there with our friends – the Cullens and Hales. Esme had arranged for us to spend a few days there. Edward's _girlfriend_ was also there." I wanted it to make it very clear that nothing was going on between Edward and me.

"What do you think Tanya Denali?" Antoinette asked, changing course, "After all, you've known Edward since you two were seven! Do you approve?"

I swallowed what I really thought of Tanya and said, "I don't know Tanya that well, but she appears to be a lovely girl." The audience would never know how much people lied when they were on camera.

"Are you dating anyone, Bella?"

I shook my head, trying to get my composure back. I needed to be all smiles. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"Hear that, guys?" Antoinette asked, looking at the audience. "She's single!"

I laughed lightly.

"So, Bella, you grew up with the Cullen family. Do you have any funny stories about them?"

"Every day was an adventure with them." I laughed, back in the false Bella mode. I folded my hands on my knee. I told them the story about how at breakfast one morning, Emmett had stuffed blueberries up his nose and how they flew into Rosalie's mouth. I breathed out a sigh of relief when Antoinette and the audience laughed. I had never considered myself to be good at telling stories, so it was good they laughed.

"Speaking of Emmett Cullen," Antoinette said, changing course. "He and Rosalie Hale are getting married, correct?"

"Yes, they are."

"Do you have any details on the matter?"

I debated on what I was allowed to share. A memory suddenly popped into my head. "Well, over the holidays, we were all together at the Cullen home. One afternoon, all the girls were gathered in the living room, looking at different flower arrangements. Rosalie has a great venue picked out already. I forget the name, but it's going to be in the gardens. She was telling us how she wanted everyone to leave with a pressed flower to remember her wedding when Emmett suddenly appeared. He must have overheard us because he said, 'They can leave with all the flowers they want, but I'm leaving with my beautiful Rose.' He always was the charmer." The room filled with 'awes' and clapping.

"That is so sweet!" Antoinette exclaimed. "I always did love weddings."

Before Antoinette could say anything else, the set director gave her a signal. "Right after the break, we have a surprise guest for Bella! Stay tuned, we'll be right back." Antoinette said to the camera. The music started to play and the audience clapped. The set director gave her the 'clear' signal.

"This is great, so far." Antoinette said, turning to me. "I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." I watched as she scampered off to the bathroom. I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my forehead. I had no clue as to who the guest was. Hopefully it was someone I liked.

I watched as the crew started putting up a panel. There was big wheel with different things on it, but I couldn't see what they were from where I was sitting. I remembered the set director telling me that we were going to be playing a game, but she didn't tell me what.

Antoinette came back and we spoke for a few moments. The set director came and told us that I was going to be answering questions that people had sent in and then play the game. He walked away and then we were suddenly on air.

"Welcome back!" Antoinette smiled at the camera. "If you're just tuning in, Bella Swan-Daaѐ is with us today! Okay, it is question time!" She crossed her legs and picked up a little stack of note cards that sat on the table beside her. "This question is sent in by Misty G. from California. Bella, have you ever been back to France since the night of your family's death?"

I started slightly, not expecting that. "Um, no I have not. I've traveled to Europe, but have not been back to France yet." I didn't really have an answer as to why. I just hadn't. It might have been because some wounds took a long, long time to heal.

"Okay, here's a question from Lori J. from South Carolina. Where do you get your inspiration from to write music?"

I intertwined my fingers and thought for a moment. "That's a very good question. Um… sometimes it just comes to me. At my apartment in New York I have a little balcony that overlooks the city. I like to sit out there and watch people. _Silver Blossoms_ was actually written there. A little shop across the street had planted flowers in a window box and they were gorgeous. It can be as simple as looking at a flower or going through a life changing experience."

Antoinette nodded, "That's very interesting. Our next question is from Ashley S. in Ohio. Are you and Edward Cullen going to be playing a duet together?"

My eyes widened slightly. I hadn't even thought of that. I mentally groaned. Beth and Lisa were surely watching this and heard that question. They were most likely going to force Edward and me to play together now. Thanks, Ashley…

"Um, not that I know of. But you never know." I forced a smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I hope you two do." Antoinette smiled, setting the cards down. "That's all the time we have for questions. Now it's time for the game!" Music started playing. Antoinette led me over to the panel. I stood behind a podium and waited for instructions. Antoinette stood behind the judge's podium.

"Our surprise guest today is currently number three on the Hottest Models list. Please welcome Tanya Denali!" Antoinette turned and looked towards the left part of the stage. My heart plummeted as Tanya walked across to us, waving at the cheering crowd. She wore tight jeans and a low blouse. I could feel the blood draining from my face.

Tanya walked over to Antoinette and hugged her. She turned to me, a smile plastered on her face. I remembered to smile as we embraced each other. Tanya took her place at the podium next to mine.

"Alright, our game today is called 'Who knows Edward Cullen Better'!" Antoinette announced, clapping.

This couldn't be good….

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but whatever. I was tired of people giving me annoyed reviews on how I was taking forever to update.**

**Have any of you read The Night World series by L. J. Smith? Those books are A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!!! *sigh* **

**Reviews, please!  
**


	19. Cafes and Cameras

**A/N: Yes, this is really happening... I am actually updating my story and it didn't take me a month to do it. :D**

**Songs: _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train. Classical song is _Florida Suite_ by Delius. On Youtube, it's the fist video that pops up. (:**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Chapter 18

Cafés and Cameras

I waited patiently for Edward to arrive. I stood in the lobby of the Antoinette Dunstan Show building. Tanya was over by the paparazzi, posing for them. They had tried to coax me over, but I just smiled and waved, declining. I prayed Edward would get here soon. I could practically feel Tanya shooting daggers at my back when she had the chance. I had unfortunately beaten her in the 'Who Knows Edward Cullen Better?' game. Not that I was really trying to. I was actually hoping that she knew more about him than I did because I hadn't seen him in so long. I guess that kinda shows how much she 'cares about him'. The girl couldn't even remember his middle name!!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the glass front doors opened and Edward stepped in. His hair was windblown and his cheeks slightly red from the cold. He looked around the lobby before his eyes landed on me. He smiled and started walking over. I felt relieved that I could get out of that place, and started making my way towards him. I stopped in front of Edward and was about to talk when something interrupted me.

"Eddie!" Tanya said in a high pitched voice. I had enough sense to take a step back as Tanya flung herself at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fluttered her eyelashes at him, trying to look sexy. _Oh, brother…_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "I missed you so much!" Tanya continued, talking and posing for the cameras.

"Hey, Tanya." Edward said awkwardly. He pulled her arms off his neck. "I wish I could stay longer, but Bella and I have to be somewhere." He met eyes with me and I started moving in the direction of the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later, baby," She said in a husky voice. Before Edward could get away, Tanya planted a big kiss on his mouth. It was as if lightening had struck the room as the paparazzi captured the moment over and over and over again. I sighed and walked out the door, waiting under the awning for Edward. I had no idea which car we were in.

"Sorry about that." Edward mumbled as he came to my side.

"No, it's okay." I waved my hand dismissively. "Where's the car?"

"Oh, right here." Edward walked to a shiny black car that looked expensive. He opened the passenger side door for me. I walked slowly to the car, hesitant to even get in. It looked so fancy that I didn't want to ruin the leather seats.

"It's okay, Bella. It's mine." Edward said, as if he could read my mind. I nodded and sat down on the plush seat. Edward closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. "How did it go?" He asked, starting the car and driving away. I quickly buckled my seat belt, already afraid of his driving. He drove with one hand on the wheel, the other on the gearshift. I glanced at the speedometer and saw that he was going fifty miles per hour in a thirty zone. I clutched onto my seat.

"Um, it was… okay." I lied.

Edward glanced at me. "You're an awful liar."

I huffed. "Antoinette was very pushy and wouldn't stop asking me about my dating life. She seems very shallow and only wants publicity. Tanya came and we had to play this stupid game about who knew Edward Cullen better. I think Tanya hates me even more because I won. And I have decided to never do a talk show again. I don't care if I get sent to Alaska because of it!"I ended my little rant with an exasperated huff.

"…What did you tell her about your dating life?"

I stared at Edward in disgust. "After all that, that's all you got?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I was just wondering."

I looked out the window and was silent before saying, "I told her that I didn't have one."

"Hm," Edward turned a corner and pulled to the entrance of a parking garage. He entered a password on the keypad and waited for the gate to rise. He drove into the dark garage and found an empty parking place. Edward turned off the car and opened the door. Before I could even unbuckle myself, Edward was there, holding my door open. I smiled up at him and stepped out. I followed Edward out of the garage and onto the sidewalk. The streets were busy; people crowded the sidewalk. I kept close to Edward's side, not wanting to get lost. After all, he lived in Chicago and knew his way around. I glanced over my shoulder, back at the garage entrance.

"Um, Edward, are you sure that your car is safe back there? I mean, it looked really expensive."

We stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the walk signal. Edward glanced down at me and replied, "Oh, yeah. That's the parking garage for the Governor's office building. It's constantly watched by security."

I arched an eyebrow at him as we walked across the road. A taxi honked loudly from close by. "And why do you have permission to park there?"

"I have connections." He stated simply. We walked past a New York and Co. building before coming to the Atwood Café. Edward held the door open for me. We walked into the fancy restaurant and were met with the smell of food. The walls were dark red with different pictures. A girl dressed in all black with fake fiery red hair stood behind a podium. Edward walked over to her.

"Hello, reservations for Cullen?" He said, resting his arm against the podium.

The girl looked slightly flustered as she took in Edward, realizing who he was. She glanced briefly at me before looking at him again. She probably didn't think that I was much competition. "Um, yes of course. Right this was, Mr. Cullen." She said, picking up two menus. Edward gestured for me to follow first. I walked silently after her. She led us to a small table by the windows. It was right against a wall that was lined with mirrors. I slipped into the chair that was pressed against the wall while Edward took the chair across from me. I smiled at the elderly couple that was sitting at the table next to us. The restaurant was crowded and loud.

The girl set down our menus and smiled. "Your waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you." Edward gave her a dazzling smile. She stared at him with a dazed look before hurrying away. Feeling hot, I slipped off my cardigan and folded it on my lap. I silently picked up my menu. I sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, hearing my sigh.

I glanced up at him. He had taken off his tan jacket and pushed the sleeves of his white shirt up. "You really shouldn't have done that to the poor girl." I told him, looking at my menu again.

"Do what?"

I ripped my eyes away from my menu and looked at him incredulously. "Don't tell me you don't even realize you're doing it! I would never believe you. Edward, that girl is probably wheezing in the back room about to have a heart attack from the look you just gave her." I had to practically shout for Edward to hear me. The volume of voices was too loud.

Edward arched an eyebrow in confusion. "What look?"

I gave an exasperated huff. "Edward, you must know that you dazzle people with that smile of yours."

"Oh, I do?" I felt like smacking my forehead repeatedly. Please don't tell me that no one has ever told him about the killing machine that is his smile! It's what he was known for! How he became the player he was! Before I could say anything else on the subject, our waitress walked over. Her strawberry blond hair was brushed to perfection. Her hazel eyes immediately landed on Edward and her smile grew even bigger. The hostess must have been filling her in on who was out here. She didn't seem disappointed.

"Hello, my name is Amber. Can I start you off with a drink?" She looked directly at Edward.

He looked at me and waited. "Um, I'll have a Coke, please."

"Two Cokes, please." Edward told Amber, still looking at me. Amber hesitated before leaving the table. I could have laughed and stuck my tongue out at her, but restrained myself.

A lady sitting behind Edward pushed her chair back. It slammed into Edward's. "Oh, I'm so sorry." The lady apologized, looking embarrassed. Edward quickly waved it off and scooted his chair closer to the table so that he was pressed up against it. He awkwardly picked up his menu and started to read it.

"Um, excuse me…" A heavy set woman was standing by our table, holding a camera. "Can I get my picture with you?" She shoved the camera at Edward and squeezed onto the chair I was sitting in. I almost fell off, but the woman caught me and pulled my close to her side. Her perfume was overpowering.

"One, two, three," Edward snapped the picture before handing it back to the lady. She quickly stood up, letting me go. I fell off the chair, wedging myself between the window and seat. I awkwardly pulled myself up as the woman thanked Edward and scurried back to her friends. She waved the camera in the air triumphantly. It wasn't over, though. More people had noticed us and were waiting to get their pictures taken. A girl who was still in her teens handed me a camera before throwing her arms around Edward's neck and smiling. I snapped a picture and handed the camera back to her. People started pushing pads of paper at me and asking for pictures.

I jumped out of my seat and gave a little squeak. Standing beside me at the window was a man holding a camera. He snapped multiple pictures of Edward and me. I gave him an aggravated look before turning to Edward. "Um, Edward…"

Edward had noticed the man also. He gave an exasperated huff before standing up. "Come on, Bella, we're leaving." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and tried to push through the people. I hastily grabbed my purse and tried to push past the man who was asking for a picture. Because I was barley 5'4" tall and weighed about one hundred pounds, I couldn't get past him. I desperately looked around for Edward.

Suddenly, he was there, politely moving the man aside. Edward locked eyes with me before grasping onto my hand. I felt an electrical jolt rip through my body. Edward looked like he felt it too, but didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled me out of the corner I was in and led me to the door. The hostess was standing there.

"Going so soon?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, there's kind of a riot going on back there." Edward said before pushing out the door. Waiting to greet us was the man by the window. A few others had joined him. Edward gave a little growl. "Do they ever stop following me?" He muttered under his breath.

Without another word, Edward was pulling me down the sidewalk, away from the paparazzi. I had to practically run to keep up with him. It didn't help that he was almost dragging me along by the hand. I was starting to run out of breath when Edward hurriedly yanked me into a little shop. He pulled me behind a sunglass exhibit. I crouched down next to Edward and peaked out the window. I watched as the camera men ran by, trying to catch up with us. I let out a breath of relief and slumped down.

"That was exhilarating." I joked with Edward.

Edward didn't seem amused. "Come on." He released my hand and stood up. I followed. A few people were looking at us curiously. Before they could talk to us, Edward and I left. We walked down the Chicago sidewalks, trying to remain unnoticed.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Sometimes. Those guys were probably from the Antoinette Dunstan Show. They must have left Tanya and followed us to Atwood. Don't worry; I don't think it'll happen again today."

I nodded. "That's good. So, where are we going now?"

"We're going to Tremblay." He replied, turning a corner. "I know the owners. They'll make sure we have a nice lunch."

We walked towards a subway entrance. I had never been on a subway and didn't really want to. Edward stopped in front of a door and opened it for me. I stepped into the café and looked around. The café was pretty laid back looking with round metal tables and wooden stools. The walls were a light green and with white crown molding. A lady behind the counter smiled brightly when she saw Edward.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Her eyes crinkled up in a smile.

"Hello, Martha. It's so good to see you again." Edward replied, giving her a hug. Martha's white hair was cut into a short bob and her eyes had intense laugh lines that made her look happy.

"Martha, this is Bella. Bella, this is Martha." Edward introduced us.

I held out my hand with a smile, but instead Martha pulled me into a hug. "Any friend of Edward's is a friend of mine!" She laughed, pulling away. "I'll go set a table for you two." She smiled before walking away.

"She seems really nice." I told Edward, watching the petite woman. "She didn't even seem to recognize me."

"Hm, she probably didn't." Edward shrugged. "Martha refuses to buy a computer or own a cell phone. She does watch TV, but only black and white movies. She doesn't keep up with any celebrities or such. Martha is very old school. The only music she plays is old records."

"That's pretty awesome." I smiled, looking at the woman walking over to us. "It's nice to know someone in this world isn't totally obsessed with Hollywood."

"Right this way, you two." Martha said, coming back. She led us to a small table away from most of the people. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." Martha smiled before walking away.

I picked up my menu and started looking over it. "So what do you recommend?" I asked.

"Everything is great," Edward replied, setting down his menu, "but my favorite is the mushroom ravioli."

I set my menu down too. "That's sounds wonderful."

Edward and I enjoyed a nice, quiet lunch at Tremblay before saying goodbye to Martha and walking back to Edward's car. We didn't have any encounters with the paparazzi, thank goodness. Just as we were about to round the corner to the parking garage, I started to shiver.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, looking at my worriedly.

"I think I forgot my cardigan back at the Atwood Café." I mentally slapped myself.

Without a word, Edward started to pull off his jacket. "Edward, no, I am not tak-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Edward placed the warm jacket around my shoulders. I was instantly clouded by the musky scent and warmth of his jacket. With an exasperated look towards Edward, I pulled the jacket tighter around myself. Edward smiled at me before continuing to walk. I marveled silently at how nice that was of him. Just two weeks ago, he could barley look at me. Now, he was saving me from cameras and giving me his jacket. With a jolt, I realized our relationship had drastically changed. We hardly ever fought anymore. Instead, we were actually acting like friends. My heart filled with joy at the very thought of it.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, sweetness. (: The tides are starting to turn. **

**There are only going to be about 5 or 6 more chapters. There is going to be an alternative ending. Just to let you all know, I have a thing for tragedies. When I read a book or watch a movie, I'm always kind of hoping that the two lovers don't end up together because of some awful tragedy. *Evil Laugh***

**Review!  
**


	20. Promises Broken and Kept

**A/N: Uh, long time no see? Only a few more chapters left! I'm working on it. (:**

* * *

Chapter 19

Promises Broken and Kept

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked while looking inside the fridge.

"Um, ice water thanks." I replied, checking the voice mail on my phone. Mei-Li had called, just wanting to chat. Agent Perez had left a message saying that they had found a lead on my case, but that it just turned out to be nothing. He assured me that they had people watching me and that they would find out what was going on soon. I felt completely safe with Agent Perez handling my problems, but something about this whole situation had me on edge. Besides the fact that I was being stalked and had almost been killed, I just felt… strange. Like I knew deep down what the bad guys wanted from me. I just couldn't think of it.

"Here you go." Edward slid a glass over to me. I smiled at him before setting my phone down on the counter taking a sip. I swiveled around in my bar stool and jumped to the ground.

"So, what time do we have to leave for this party?" I asked.

"Uh, we have to be ready by six and arrive at seven." Edward replied looking at the sheet of paper Beth had pinned to the fridge.

I glanced at my phone. It was four-thirty. "We have about an hour and a half." I told Edward, looking out the window at Chicago. I'd seen so much of it in the past two weeks and yet so little. Almost every outing I'd taken had been planned out and mapped to perfection. Today at lunch had been different. That was exciting.

"I wish we could do more things like today." I told Edward.

"What do you mean?" He asked coming over to stand next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sometimes I like to break out of the little box Lisa keeps me in. At lunch today, I did. It was fun." I looked up at him and smiled.

His emerald eyes stared down at me. "So, by going to Tremblay instead of Atwood, you felt like you were defying Lisa?" He arched a perfect eyebrow at me.

I heaved a sigh and walked over to the couch. I flopped down and threw my arms over my eyes. "When you say it like that it sounds so stupid and weird. But yeah, that's how I feel. All my life is planned out and there are only so many moments when I can break free. Stupid, I know."

I felt the couch sink next to me. Edward's amazing smell filled my nose. "It's not stupid. I just… I understand how you feel."

I opened one eye to look at him. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Bella, every person in the lime light goes through this." Edward's eyes bore into mine. "It's called fame. It has its perks, but there are still a lot of hard times. Beth tries her best to keep me in her box, but I still get around her most times."

"Well aren't you lucky." I grumbled, pulling a pillow into my arms. "I love Lisa. She's a great agent and understands me. But there are only so many things I can talk to her about. Sometimes I wish I could just… I don't know, break away from it all." I gave him a wistful smile. "It's not that easy, though."

"Because of Beethoven." Edward stated.

I smiled at him, glad he remembered. "Yes, because of Beethoven. 'Then let us all do what is right, strive with all our might toward the unattainable, develop as fully as we can the gifts God has given us, and never stop learning.' I can't quite. I'd be taking everything I'd been blessed with for granted." I smiled sadly at the end.

Edward looked deep in thought before saying, "Anytime you feel the need to break away for even a few minutes, I'm here." His eyes met mine, deep and intense. "I'll always be here."

I could have cried. Instead, I chocked back the tears and hesitantly threw my arms around his neck. He froze for a second, completely caught off guard, but then slowly put his arms around my waist, pulling me close. My heart kicked out an extra beat. "Thanks, Edward. I'm glad I have one friend who understands."

"Bella, about before, I'm really-" Before he could finish, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, Edward pulled away and stood up. I watched as he walked down the hall. My phone started to ring on the counter. I could have groaned at all the interruptions. With my heart still fluttering from our embrace, I heaved myself off the couch and went to answer my phone. It was a new text. Before I could flip it open, Edward walked in with an arrangement of blood red roses.

"Wow, Edward, do girls leave flowers at your door often?" I teased.

He gave me a sarcastic look before saying, "No, these are for you. I don't know who left them. The person was already gone."

"Is there a card?" I asked, my curiosity piqued. Edward set the flowers down on the counter and pulled out a small card. He handed it to me.

I slipped it open and read the small piece of paper. "It says, '_Vous voir ce soir, chérie._' That's French." I told Edward, looking up.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I got that much. What does it mean?"

"Oh, um, 'See you tonight, darling.' Who…." I trailed off.

"It's probably just someone from the party, trying to make you feel welcome." Edward said, trying to come up with an answer. "They must have thought it was cute to send a message in French."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I wasn't completely convinced. Just then, the door burst open with a loud bang. I immediately dropped to the floor and crawled behind the counter. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. Edward was crouched next to me, an arm on my back to keep my calm. The intruder's shoes smacked against the hardwood floors as they approached.

"Edward? Bella? Where are you?" Beth's voice came from the living room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I felt Edward relax next to me.

Edward pulled me to my feet and said, "Over here, Beth."

She jumped three feet in the air at the sound of his voice. Beth whipped around to glower at us, a hand over my heart. "Don't _do_ that to me! You scared me to death!"

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Edward shot back, "You didn't have to bust the door down!"

Beth rolled her eyes, walking towards us. "Whatever. Listen, I'm having someone come over to do your hair and makeup for the party, Bella. Edward, just be ready in time." She turned on her heel, but stopped. "Oh, just to warn you: Missie is very… temperamental. So if she asks for something at the party tonight, give it to her." Beth put emphasis on the end of the sentence. "I'll be back to check up on you before you leave." With that, she walked out.

"Who is Missie?" I asked Edward.

"She's the senator's daughter." He informed me, rolling his eyes. "She's a total brat, so try to avoid her." As he finished, three people walked in, carrying different kits.

"Miss Swan-Daaѐ," One of the women said, "where would you like us to set up?"

"Um, we can do it in my bedroom." I told them. Giving a small smile to Edward, I led the makeup and hair crew into my room. _This won't be fun_. I thought to myself as I pushed open the door.

For the next forty minutes or so, I sat in a chair, letting people I'd never met before poke and prod me. They twisted my hair, powdered my face, and fixed my eyelashes. It was torture. By the time they were done, I wanted to jump out of the chair and scream, "Hallelujah!", but I restrained myself. I smiled in thanks at them as they left. I closed my bedroom door and went to slip into my dress. I unzipped the travel bag it was in before pulling it out. Sometimes it felt like all my clothes were in travel bags and suitcases…

I slipped out of my clothes and shimmied into the gown. It was long, almost reaching to the floor, and a dark midnight blue color. I pulled on the heels that Lisa had sent. As soon as I stood up, I knew I would kill myself in them.

The sun was starting to set outside my window, casting warm rays of light into the room. I stood there, staring at the world. I could see cars down below, people walking about. The world never stopped. In the few weeks I had spent with Edward, it felt as if time were allowing me just the slightest break. I had eaten it up, spending every moment I had trying to see the city and get to know Edward again. But now, I felt as if the chimes were ringing, the time for laugher over.

I touched the curtains softly and sighed. _Why do things have to end?_

My phone buzzed on my side table, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rubbed my arm and walked over to it.

"Bella, you ready?"

I turned to look at Edward standing in the doorway. My heart stopped. The sunlight from my window was hitting his hair in such a way it made it look like copper. His dark emerald eyes were hooded as he looked at me. The tux he wore made him even more dashing than usually. Edward was gorgeous.

I swallowed thickly. "Uh, s-sure." I glanced down at my phone, trying to look anywhere but him. When I saw the screen, my heart jumped. I opened the message.

_Hey Bella!_

_I really hope you're coming to the school concert tonight! I can't wait to see you!_

_It will be in the Forks High School auditorium at nine o'clock. _

_I reserved a seat for you (and one for a guest if you planned to bring someone) in the front row._

_Hope to see you there!_

_~ Millie Honeycutt_

I sank down on the bed, my hand covering my mouth. Amelia Honeycutt. The girl from the mall. Her concert was tonight. And so was the governor's daughter's birthday party. I felt dismay fill my heart. There was no way I could get there even if I wanted to. It was impossible.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward came over and knelt beside me.

"I-I… am the worst person in the world." I looked up at him, my eyes filling with tears. "I can't keep my promises. Even the little ones. I… am the sickest person ever."

Edward winced slightly and took my hands into his. "No you're not. What happened?"

"I-I was supposed to go to her concert tonight."I breathed in a ragged breath, trying not to cry. "But I forgot. It meant so much to her. I hardly know her, but-but I see myself in her and-and I-I couldn't keep my promise!" Too late, here come the tears. "It's too late, though. Even if I left now, I could never make it. Forks is on the other side of the country! I-I…" I couldn't go on.

Edward was silent as I sobbed into my hands. Finally, I sensed him standing up and walking towards the door. "Bella," He said, turning to look at me. I lifted my face from my hands and looked at him. "Clean yourself up and then let's go. We'll be late."

I wiped my eyes and stood. "You're right. Beth would kill me if she knew I'd ruined my makeup."

Edward heaved a sigh. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

"We have to be at the party at seven?"

His lips quirked slightly. "No, after that. I said that I'd always be there for you if you ever needed to get away."

"Edward…" My eyes widened.

"Don't worry, darling, I'll get you there." He smiled before turning and walking out the door. I stared after him, shocked. He was going to ditch the party… for me? Even though the party was very important, Edward was going to skip out and take me to Forks. It was almost too much to imagine. But it was happening. Three weeks ago, the man didn't give a flying rat's whisker about me. He hated me. But over the past few weeks, something had changed. When and why, I wasn't sure. It had happened, though. Before my eyes, slowly, softly, Edward had changed from the man I didn't recognize into the man the stood before me now. The one who listened to me ramble about Beethoven; the one who ran with me from the paparazzi, hiding in local stores; the one who was dropping everything to take me to a high school orchestra concert in Forks, Washington. It happened softly, before my very eyes.

"We'll never make it." I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Don't say that now, Bells," Edward said, swerving through traffic. "I've gotten us this far. Don't give up on me now."

Edward had called in a favor from a friend, arranging a jet to take us to Seattle. When I had asked how he'd done that, he merely replied, "I'm Edward Cullen." As if that explained everything. We had arrived in Seattle in record time, but still only allowing us two hours to get to Forks; a trip that took about three hours. I had pointed this out to Edward as we stepped out of the airport, travel bags in hand. He had then pointed out the sleek, midnight blue sports car that was parked by the sidewalk. I silently followed him to the passenger door.

Now, with only thirty minutes to get there and fifty minutes of road lying before us, I was feeling a bit panicked. Edward, though, still held his confidence. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other on the gear shift. I clutched onto the arm rest and the door, trying not to focus on the road, the speedometer, or the clock. Every so often, I would peak and freak out. "You're not supposed to go that fast! _I _could be thrown in jail and I'm not even driving!", "Slow down – I can't even see the road!", and "We're not going to make it!" were my phrases that kept appearing, changing slightly each time with more terror/panic.

"Try not to focus on the clock." Edward told me now. "Think about something else… like Lisa, or cats, or maybe Chopin's Nocturne in E-flat."

I shot him a look. "If I think of Lisa, I'll think of how panicked she is right now and then _I'll_ panic because, trust me, a mad Lisa is _not_ pretty. And why would I think of cats? I'm allergic. And what do cats have to do with anything right now?"

"I just hit one." He stated.

I looked at him in horror.

"Kidding, kidding." He winked over at me. "I would never do that."

"You know, I'm not sure I believe you…" I drawled. He laughed.

For the rest of the ride I was on the edge of my seat, nails clamped together, and my heart racing. There had been so many promises I couldn't keep. For once I just wanted to fulfill what I had said. Millie deserved as much. This was her big night.

As Edward drove through the small town of Forks, I watched out the window as our past flew by. The police station where Chief Crowe always sat at the window; the book store that smelled of coffee, cinnamon, and old books; even the grocery store still had the flashing _Open_ sign. Nothing had changed. Funny how the two people driving down the street had changed so much... I glanced over at Edward and studied his profile.

Had we really changed? We both still looked the same, granted a little older. There were still traces of the young Bella and Edward buried deep within us. I still talked in my sleep, and, after staying with him, I knew that Edward still fell out of bed in the morning and stumbled to the kitchen to devour a bowl of Frosted Flakes. It was as if we were a small town. Over the years, new things are added on, new people move in, and as time passes, the town looks less and less like itself. But it will always be Edward-and-Bellaville. There will always be a trace of the past.

But the years spent apart from each other hadn't allowed me to see Edward grow up; see the changes he went through. I didn't know the people he knew, or all the things he had accomplished over the years. I didn't know how to navigate the city that was now Edward. I only had memories of the breezy, green grass, sunny boy Edward. And my heart broke at the thought of that.

Why had I gone? Why had I gone away to school? To fulfill some unspoken agreement with my parents? To escape from the laughter of Lauren and Jessica? To prove that I was somebody in the world? I couldn't even remember now. Looking at Edward, I regretted it. I regretted leaving him, the Cullens… and myself behind. What had I become? What had I turned into?

But then, at that moment, something happened. A revelation of some sorts. It happened when Edward turned to look at me, his emerald eyes glittering in the moonlight. His mouth curled into a soft smile as he said, "We're here. I know it took a while, but we made it. Are you ready, Bells?" And I knew there was still a place in Edward's heart with my name on it. Even though we had been separated, and different people had come and gone through the years, there was still a part of the grownup, sexy Edward Cullen that was my Edward. My best friend. My… everything.

"Yes. I'm ready."


	21. The Realization

**A/N: Wow, it has been so long. I won't say much (go to my profile for an update on things), but I will say that this is one of the last chapters.**

**Song inspiration: Tony Woollard's 'Interlude in D minor.' Find it on Youtube. :)**

**Please note that I have not worked on this story in over a year. I don't quite remember exactly what I had planned or where I left off. I'm just trying to finish my Edward and Bella's story. I know how I want it to end; getting there is the challenge. I'll try not to leave any loose ends, though. :)  
**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not even sure why we do the disclaimers in the A/N. In the FF guidlines, it says A/N's aren't even allowed. They don't even mention Disclaimers. I think Disclaimers kind of contradict the website title... _FanFiction. _Just thought I'd point that out... :)**

* * *

Chapter 20  
The Realization

I stared out of the car window with a beating heart, determination pulsing through me. I had to do this. I had come so far, traveled across the country, to see Millie Honeycutt perform. To see a younger version of myself. I had let myself down so many times in the past by not standing up for myself, running away from my problems, and yet still wishing I could be a different person. But now, I realized that everything that happened, all that heartache and loss, was meant to happen. To be the person I was at this moment, I had to go through all of those things.

"Bella?" Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He stood by my open car door, holding a hand out to me. Taking a deep breath, I took his hand. Our fingers clasped together as I stepped out of the car and into the light of the parking lot. I looked around, taking in the brick of the old building. The school that my siblings had gone to while I was off performing as a musical prodigy.

Pulling my hand through his arm, Edward kept a firm, comforting grip on me as we progressed through the crowd of people. Teachers, beaming parents, friends, family, musical connoisseurs – they were all there. Everyone wanted to see the products of the school that had fostered Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan-Daaè, the musical geniuses of the modern era. There must be something special about this place, they thought. Something must be different about this place that inspired those two to do such great things…

I glanced up at Edward.

If only those people could realize that it wasn't the place that made us so special, but the actual soul inside. We were just two souls with a love and understanding of music that others didn't possess. And in the midst of chaos, we found each other. We sparked each other's fire. Because of Edward, I found my love of music.

"Tickets please," said the young girl manning the doors. She had her brown hair braided down to her waist where it brushed against the blue satin of her dress. She glanced up from what she was doing to look at Edward and me. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Up until now, Edward and I had gone unnoticed, the people too excited about the night's performance. But now, the veil had been torn and the spotlight was on us.

"Oh my God!" The girl let out in a breath filled with reverence. "Millie told me she invited you, Miss Swan-Daaè, but I didn't think you would actually come. And to bring Mr. Cullen along…" she trailed off in complete shock. I blushed slightly at her awe. In all the years I had been performing, I could never get used to the fact that people thought so highly of me. I just wanted to play my music, and if people wanted to listen, then that was fine. But to have such… praise? It blew my mind.

Edward gave her a charming smile. "Well, if there's one thing Miss Swan-Daaè does, it's keeping her promises." My eyes flashed to Edward in shock. "Now, if you will be so kind as to point us in the direction of our seats..?"

That seemed to knock the girl back into her senses. "Yes, of course! Please follow me!" She turned and motioned another girl over to where we were. They conversed quickly in hushed tones.

I stared up at Edward, touched by his words. If there was one thing I _didn't_ do, it was that. He of all people knew that. Out of all the people I had encountered in my life, I had let him down the most. "Edward…" I started, but was cut off when the girl turned back to us with a bright smile and said, "Right this way." Her friend watched as we left.

The doors to the symphony hall opened, revealing the beauty within. It took my breath away. As we walked down the aisle, people turning to stare at us as we went, I let my eyes soak in my surroundings. I had donated a lot of money to the construction of this place, along with many other excited patrons, but had never actually come to see the final product. During the revealing, I had been giving master classes in Sydney, Australia, and couldn't get away. But now… I'm almost glad I couldn't make it. In the time that it had been here, the hall had experienced many solo artists, foreign symphonies, students making their debuts, and the occasional string quartet. The walls and people it contained had somehow taken all that music, all of that magic, and soaked it into their hearts. If I were to have experienced this place when it was first built, the enchantment would have been lost on me.

It looked like an opera house from Mozart's era. The chairs were plush, covered in red velvet. The walls were designed in intricate patterns, nothing discernible among the swirls of gold molding. The dancing gold raced all the way to the ceiling, where it met with a mosaic that looked like something Michael Angelo would have done. In the center of the masterpiece hung an ornate chandelier, crystals dripping down like a waterfall. The red velvet curtains hung down from the ceiling, hiding the magic that was on the stage. People milled about, chatting in the private box seats, climbing up the winding steps to the balcony. It was a bustle of commotion. I felt like just a speck in the greater scheme of things.

"Here you are!" The girl announced. I looked up to find that we were seated in the front row. I cringed. However many people may think that it was the best place to sit, that was far from the truth. The sound was lost on those that sat so close. The best place to sit, much to the shock of the rich and famous, was in the back. On the balcony in the center, to be exact. The sound was rich and perfect up there.

Hiding my disappointment, I smiled at the girl and said a quick thank you before taking my seat. Edward slid into the seat next to mine. We both sat in silence, taking in our surroundings. While he was looking around, I was looking at him, studying the man that I had left behind so long ago. His emerald eyes were framed by thick, bronze lashes. They were the windows into who he actually was. People had so many different ideas about the man that was Edward Cullen. He was a player, he was a musical genius, he was GQ's cover boy, he was People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive, he was a mentor and teacher, he was a hero in the eyes of young people, he was a son, and he was a brother. All of these things made up what Edward was, things that made him _him_. But who was he really? Who was the person behind the piano and smoldering eyes? Who was Edward Cullen… to me?

Just then, Edward cast his gaze over to me, his eyes locking on mine. And something changed in them. Before, he had been studying the room with a look of intrigue and curiosity in his eyes. But now, as his eyes met mine, they were filled with knowledge… the understanding and knowing of me. He knew me. He knew what my fears and hopes were. He understood why I did the things I did. He cared for me, and wouldn't look down on me. Edward Cullen knew me inside and out. It had only taken him the last few months to figure out I was still the same girl that left all those years ago. And something clicked.

Because I stared back at him with the same look in my eyes. I knew him. Edward Cullen was a lot of things, but to me… he was Eddie, the boy I grew up with. The boy I was best friends with. The boy that made me who I am today. The man I fell in love with.

The realization of that hit me, taking my breath away. I stared at him, my eyes wide. "Edward," I started to say, but just then the lights dimmed. A hush fell over the crowd. A man in a suit walked onto the stage. He was saying something, introducing someone, but I didn't hear any of it. The world faded around me as I stared at the man sitting right there. The one that had been there all along. The one that thought I had abandoned him. The one who had done all those mean and terrible things, things that _weren't_ like him, just to try and fix his heart.

I had been so blind. All these years… for nine years I had been lying to myself. As I stared into his eyes, I realized what had been missing all those years. The thing that had kept me going through those days and nights of practice, laboring over the notes just to get them right. I had worked so hard on trying to get it right, to compensate for all of my mistakes. When I was a young girl, I thought that if I could carry out the Swan-Daaè name, live up to the title, that I could make up for their deaths. Because I couldn't remember what happened that night, I could somehow make up for it by living out their legacy. Somewhere along the way, that way of thinking became the way I dealt with things. If I messed up, I could make things right by going the extra mile, making myself better. And if I couldn't… I ran away. But now I realized… I was also trying to make up for leaving him. I couldn't let him down by slacking off, for doing things for myself. Then it wouldn't have been worth all the heartache. I had made this decision, so I had to stick with it. I had chosen my dead family over being with Edward.

And now I realized what a mistake that was. My parents, my real parents, wouldn't have wanted this for me. They would have wanted me to be happy. Those who live in the past never look forward. They just keep making the same mistakes over and over again. _I_ had been making the same mistakes. And yet there Edward sat, accepting me for who I was. Forgiving me for what I had done to him.

I loved him.

Tears filled my eyes as the realization hit me. I loved Edward. I always had. As the silky notes of the symphony filled the air around us, the lock on my heart snapped. I didn't have to deny it any longer. I loved him. I had let so many things separate us, myself included. I had wasted so much time, time that could have been spent with him. But here we were. As if somewhere, someone had given us a second chance. Because as I looked over at Edward again, seeing him with his eyes closed and drinking in the music, I knew that we could make this work.

A man's voice brought me back to the present. "Please welcome to the stage Miss Amelia Honeycutt and Mr. Drake Summers." Applause. I watched as the girl of the hour walked out onto the stage, cello and bow in hand. She was beautiful, wearing a plum evening dress, the skirt wide enough to accommodate her cello. Her blond hair hung about her shoulders in curls. Gone were her glasses, and in their place was a beautiful smile. Following behind her was Drake, dressed in a tuxedo. He took his place behind the grand piano while Millie sat in a chair close by. With a few adjustments, Millie finally gave Drake a nod. Slow as a lullaby, Drake started to caress the notes of Rachmaninoff's "Sonata in G Minor for Cello and Piano" out of the piano. Millie soon joined him, closing her eyes.

I glanced over at Edward. He was watching them both closely, probably surprised at how good they were. Feeling my gaze on him, he looked over at me. His face broke into a heart melting smile as he took my hand in his and turned to look back at the two young people. As they finished the final movement and stood up with a bow, their eyes caught each other's. In that moment I knew Millie and Drake were smarter than Edward and I. They knew a good thing when it came along. And they weren't willing to let it go.


	22. The Final Requiem

**A/N: I want to say a massive 'thank you' to Sam and Dean Winchester. Your review really meant a lot to me. :)**

The bridge on my cello broke off last night. I almost had a heartattack. It wasn't broken; it just detached from the cello and took a joyride to the floor. Don't worry, it's fixed now. Thank you, Bruce W. for your amazing cello-masterness. :)

**I don't really have a song to give to you all today. When I woke up this morning, "Here In Your Arms" by HelloGoodbye was playing in my head... not sure why.**

**Only one or two more chapters! Probably an alternate ending. :)**

* * *

Chapter 21  
Final Requiem 

"Miss Swan-Daaè, you came!" I smiled as Millie came running to Edward and I. We had waited in the foyer, wanting to speak with Millie and Drake before we made the long trek back home. Her energy was infectious as she stopped just in front of us. Drake trailed after her. "I so hoped you would come!"

I placed a hand on her arm. "You were wonderful, Millie. I'm so glad you invited us to see your performance. You and Drake are true musicians." She beamed at the compliment.

The four of us chatted for a while before their parents joined us. I could feel the stares of people all around. While I didn't consider myself that recognizable, Edward was constantly in the public eye, and therefore very noticeable. Not to mention his hair… Several people approached us, asking for autographs and pictures. Edward kept a firm hand on my lower back the whole time. I smiled and talked for the whole evening, laughing with people I didn't even know.

Later that night, as Edward was driving us back to the airport, I rested my face against the cold glass of the car window. My breath fogged up the glass with each puff. The events of the day poured through my thoughts. I had to tell him. I had to come out and say that I loved him. It may have been nine years later, but it wasn't too late.

"Edward, we need to talk." I said, sitting up.

He glanced over at me. "Really?"

I took a deep breath, but stopped short. "Where are we?"

Through the darkness, I saw him smile. "Port Angeles."

"Why?"

He pulled the car to a stop and unbuckled. "Because I need to talk, too." Opening my door, I followed after him. The freezing night air hit me, but I kept walking. We were at the docks. It was well past midnight, but the town still had some life in it. People walked quickly down the sidewalks, going home after a long night at work. Two drunken college girls leaned against each for support as they stumbled down the road, laughing loudly. They disappeared around a corner, their laughter trailing after them. The stores lining the boardwalk were dark, their windows covered with bars.

Edward walked over to the railing, leaning his arms against it. He looked out at the water. I stood next to him. "Why are we here?" I asked.

He didn't reply at first, just stared out. "I used to come here all the time and think. Just sit here… and stare at the water. It constantly is moving, but it never really changes, you know? It's always there." He sighed before dropping his head down.

"Bella, this past month…" he searched for the words. "The past nine years," he said firmly, "have been hell for me. After you left, I didn't know what to do. I kept waiting for you to call, write, visit, _anything._ I was so pathetic, wishing you would come back. Every day, for two years, I would run to the mailbox and see if you'd written to me. I'd ask Esme if you'd called." He glanced over at me. "Nothing."

"When you didn't even look back, I realized you'd moved on," he continued. "You were off at Julliard, living with people who were your equals. I was just some kid from Forks you had been friends with before moving on to bigger things." He gave out a harsh breath of a laugh. "At first I was hurt… but then I became angry." He didn't look at me; just kept staring at the water while letting the words fall out. "If you could go off and be successful, leave me behind, why couldn't I do the same? I wanted to show you that I didn't need you anymore. That I was better off without you. I got a scholarship, moved out, met people, I made a name for myself… I became famous. Anywhere I go, people recognize me. Women fall at my feet, people want to know me. They want to have some piece of Edward Cullen… but you know what?" He finally looked at me. I shook my head. "This past month I realized that even though I've tried to move on, tried to get over you, I'll never be able to. Bella… I've never been able to let you go. You've always been on the back of my mind, reminding me of our past. Anytime I try to fill the void you left in my heart… I can't. No one will ever be you."

He looked away, hands running through his hair. I stood there, stunned into silence. "Trust me, I really tried. I became the ladies' man, going out at night while giving concerts in the day. People praised me like I was a fucking god. I did any and everything. I had it all… I still have it all. I became a monster, trying to fill that void. It bore into my soul, constantly reminding me that I would never be good enough to be in your life. I tried so hard to find someone new… But none of them were you. None of it's worth it, Bella." He turned, his emerald eyes locked onto mine. Any emotion Edward had ever felt was on display for me to see. It's like I could see into his very soul.

"Bella… I've been in love with you since I saved you from Emmett and Jasper that first day you came to live with us." He smiled, his eyes crinkling in a sad way. I wanted to cry. "I remember just walking into the kitchen, and there you were. You became such a huge part of my life so easily. I would have done anything for you… and you just threw it away. I've been carrying this with me all these years, and I just have to tell you… I love you."

He let out a deep breath, his head falling into his hands. As I stood there, words evading me, I realized that this was the man Edward was. It had all just been an act. Everything the media saw was just for show. And it was because of me. Because of what I had done. Edward had suffered because of my selfish, stupid need to fill my family's footsteps, to please everyone around me… to be perfect. But in my quest to be the impossible, I had failed in the biggest way. I had let him down. The one who had been there for me growing up. The one who held my heart. The one I loved.

Edward.

My hand slowly reached out and pulled his head up. My fingers stroked the soft skin of his forehead before running along his stubbly jaw. My face contorted into sorrow at the look of agony in his eyes. "Edward…" I whispered brokenly. "I…" I didn't know what to say. No words could excuse the heartache or heal the wounds I had inflicted upon him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, surprising me. "I was such a fucking asshole to you."

Before he could say anymore, I planted both of my hands on his face, pulling him down to look at me. "Don't say you're sorry." I said fiercely. "That's my job. I was so stupid, Edward. Such an idiot. I left to follow some fantasy that could never be real. I left you… Edward," Tears started to fill my eyes. I pulled him into a hug, my arms wrapping around his neck tightly. "_Mon amour, je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime. S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi _(My love, I am so sorry. I love you. Please forgive me.)_._" I whispered into his ear, my words breaking. "_Mon cœur et mon âme vous appartiennent _(My heart and soul belong to you.)_._"

Although Edward didn't understand the words, he understood the meaning. Pulling away, he looked into my eyes. Different emotions swirled in his beautiful orbs. Surprise, hope, hurt, compassion, forgiveness, desperation, love… Mine probably mirrored his. Slowly, with trembling hands, he brought his lips softly to mine, brushing them gently. A stuttering breath escaped me. Standing on my tiptoes, I tenderly kissed his jaw… the side of his mouth… before hesitantly, like a baby bird learning to fly, connected my lips with his. A thrill rushed through my body when he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. He pulled away slightly, catching his breath. With the gentlest of touches, he trailed his nose from my forehead down to my chin. Cupping my face with one hand, he brought his lips back to mine. My knees went weak, but he supported my weight in his strong arms. I felt like jelly all over. He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave it, deepening the kiss. A slight moan escaped me as his tongue met with mine. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling him closer.

"Well, isn't this sweet." Edward and I pulled quickly, startled by the new voice so close to us. There, dressed in black clothes, was the man. Although he was flanked by two others, I knew it was him who had spoken. His jet black hair gleamed in the moonlight as his cold, sinister eyes stared me down. It was the man… who had killed my father. The night was slowly coming back to me, like a puzzle with missing pieces.

"You… you killed my family." I whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, so you remember me. Tell me, _mon doux_ (my sweet), how did you escape me? Did the fairies come and steel you away into the night?" He asked, his French accent condescending.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "I… I don't remember."

He laughed. "Ah, so you are still having memory problems? That's okay, you won't ever remember it. Actually, you won't remember anything pretty soon."

My eyes widened as I clutched Edward's hand. The two men next to the man smirked. I recognized them as the men who had been showing up randomly, like in the alley close to my home. My head hurt, trying to piece everything together. Fear pulsed through me.

"So tell me, _mon cher_ (my dear), where is it?" He said nonchalantly, as if he was asking about the weather.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The man's eyes hardened fractionally. "I know you've lost your memory, Isabella, but let's not play dumb." He took a casual step towards us. "Where is the element?"

Okay, this man was crazy. I glanced up at Edward, who had been quiet the whole time. He was staring ahead stoically. I looked back to the man, "Listen, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't know anything about 'the element' you're looking for." My voice shook with fear. "Please don't hurt us."

The man gave out a harsh laugh. "You know, that is what they all say. 'Please don't hurt me!' It never fails to amuse me." He grinned evilly. "No, _mon cher_, I don't think I can fulfill your request. I didn't do it for the others, so why should I treat you differently?" He clicked his tongue in a reprimand. "So selfish of you. But maybe I could make an exception this once. If you give me what I want, then you don't have to die."

"I don't know what you want!" I said almost hysterically. This whole time, they had been inching closer while Edward and I inched backwards. We were now pressed against the railing, nowhere to go except down.

Now the man was annoyed. "Isabella, do you know that I was friends with your father a long time ago? We were in university together. He was the musical extraordinaire; I was the loser science geek. While he was off meeting gorgeous women, I was in the lab, studying. Your father had it all: good looks, wealth, talent… and your mother. I was the one who introduced them, you know." He said it so casually, but I could see the immense fury behind his visage. "They married the year we graduated. It was at their wedding that I met your uncle, Allen. He was a fellow science lover, like me. But the difference between us was that he and your mother came from a long line of alchemists." He smiled, seeing the shock on my face. "Yes, the beautiful Marie Swan was not only incredibly musically gifted, but also intelligent. No one knew about their alchemy relations except for family, of course, and close friends."

He paused, remembering a time that had long since passed. "Allen and I became colleagues, your mother joining our expeditions when her career didn't take her away. It took many years for Allen to trust me with the family research. But then again, Allen didn't really have good people skills." He laughed darkly. "The Swan family was on the verge of finding a new, rare element. And I was helping them. We labored day and night, trying to find the final clues. We even had the help of an old friend of Marie's… a Dr. Carlisle Cullen from the States. He had the resources and connections we needed." The man smirked at the shock painted across both Edward's and my faces. He walked in a slow, short line as he talked, using his hands occasionally. But here, he stopped.

"However, while I was laboring to find the element, they were working behind my back." His voice turned bitter. "Charles, Allen, and Carlisle said that I was "too emotionally involved" with the research. That "I was going insane." They said that they wanted me to take time off, "for my health." When I went to the lab the next day, all of my research was gone. They took everything from me." He sneered, a crazy look in his eyes. My heart pounded. This man was insane. "I was on the verge of finding it. I went to confront Allen, tell him that he couldn't do this to me. But when I saw his face… I knew he had found it, the element that should have been mine." He snarled, whipping around to face us. "I demanded to know where it was, but he wouldn't tell me. So I killed him. And then I killed your precious little family, Isabella. Don't think I didn't try to reason with your parents. I did. But Marie said that she couldn't trust me anymore." He laughed manically. "The woman who was part of taking away my work! The woman who stole everything from me said that _she_ couldn't trust _me_!" He sobered, looking deadly into my eyes. "I killed them that night. First Marie, then Rosemary, and then finally Charles. But I couldn't find you. I searched the forest, but you were nowhere. So I assumed that you didn't survive, being a little girl who couldn't possibly brave the woods alone.

"For the past fifteen years, I have been lying in wait, deciding when to make my move. I was going to go after Carlisle next, but when I heard you were alive and 'so musically gifted,'" he sneered, "I knew you had the element." With a flick of his hand, the men beside him drew their guns. I gasped, clutching to Edward. He was like a stone next to me.

"So tell me, little Isabella," the man said, stalking forward, "Where is the element?"

Something clicked into place. "Monsieur… Monsieur LaFollete. Jack LaFollete. Uncle Jack." I whispered. Memories of a dark haired man with a smiling, weary face came flashing back. Him playing with me on the floor. Laughing with my parents. Killing my father. "That was your name. How… how could you do that? How could you kill them like that? We were a family."

"They betrayed me," He said in a low, menacing voice. "They deserved to die."

"You're a monster," I whispered out, disgust filling my eyes. "We were your family."

"_They took everything from me!_" Jack roared, losing control. His hair was crazy, his eyes wild. He whipped out his gun, pointing it at me. "And now you are going to die, too."

Before he could pull the trigger, ending my life, something happened.

Some say that love makes you do crazy things. It clouds your judgment, causing you not to think rationally. It's strange how much someone would do for the one they love. As I watched, I saw the most pure and horrifying act of love play out before my eyes.

Edward, who had been silent the whole time, flung himself in front of me just as the trigger was pulled. His back to them, eyes on me as the lead pierced through his jacket and into his flesh. The pain that coursed through his eyes was incomprehensible. My mouth fell open in horror as the man I loved was shot… because of me.

"I love you," He whispered, pain strangling his voice. His bronze hair blew in the wind. His eyes flashed fiercely, like he would take another bullet if it meant saving my life. "Go, Bella. Don't look back." And with that, he flipped me over the railing, sending me plummeting into the dark waters below. A scream escaped my mouth as I heard more gunshots.

And then my world was surrounded by water.

* * *

**A/N: I bet none of you saw that coming. I've been planning it from the beginning, but wasn't really sure how it would play out. Hope it turned out okay. :)  
xoxox Kat**


	23. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

**A/N: It's the final act! WARNING! You will probably not be happy with the ending. It's pretty weird and depressing (just the way I like it). But do not fear! I will have an alternate ending! **

**I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this story. I started it in 2008, and am now finishing it in 2012. It's been crazy, but fun. I am hoping to finish my other stories ('Nanny 911' and 'Painting with Oils and Speaking with Signs') soon. However, school is about to start, so I'm not going to make any promises.**

**Song for this chapter: A Fine Frenzy 'Almost Lover.' Yeah, you all should be wary just at the mention of that song. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22  
Dreaming With a Broken Heart

It was like being asleep and being awake at the same time. You can hear everything going on around you, but slumber still rests upon your eyelids. Drifting between sleep and waking up. Reality and the dream just mixing together. It can go on for mere seconds or hours. Either way, it is disorienting. It takes a few moments to piece together what actually happened, and what was just a dream.

That's what it felt like as they pulled me from the water, my limbs turning blue from the cold. The blue and red lights flashed as I was carried to safety. A warm blanket was thrown over my shoulders as someone looked over me, making sure I was okay. Many different voices asked me questions. I met them with a blank face. I wasn't sure if it was policemen pulling me out of the water, carrying me to the ambulance; or if it were water nymphs, carrying me to a banquet hall. If the blanket thrown over my shivering body was made of cotton, or shimmering silk spun by mermaids. Were the voices people I knew? Or were they just mythical creatures created by my imagination?

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I turned my head slowly, coming to look at a woman with thick, black hair. She stared at me with dark green eyes… _Hmm… green eyes_. "Bella, tell me what happened." She sounded Italian. I scrunched my eyebrows, trying to remember where I had met her before.

While I tried to dig through my memory, the woman turned to a short man standing next to her. "Agent Perez, why don't you try talking to her?"

While the woman walked away, the short man knelt down next to me. _So familiar_, I thought. "Miss Swan-Daaè, can you tell me what happened?" He said gently.

What happened? I had no clue. Looking away from him, I surveyed the scene around us. Police and other officials were swarming the place, pushing back onlookers. The lights of the police cars flashed brightly. People spoke rapidly. The moon shone high in the dark sky, reflecting off of the water. _The water._

"I was… looking at the water," I said slowly, scrunching my eyebrows and trying to remember. "With… someone."

"Edward Cullen," Agent Perez filled in for me.

"Yes, Edward was with me." I smiled, the memory slowly coming back to me. "We were talking. He… he said it had all been just an act. He loved me. He still loves me. And I love him." My voice gained excitement, the moment coming back to me. Edward and I loved each other! A smile broke out across my face. My eyes jerked to Agent Perez. "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Agent Perez's small, brown eyes flashed to my left, quickly, before returning to my face. He wasn't smiling. "Um…" something was wrong. My smile dropped. "Bella, there's something you need to know." My heartbeat picked up. "Edward - he's been… well, he was-"

My ears stopped listening to the words of the man sitting in beside me. The blanket fell off of my shoulders as I stood up, in a panic. "Edward?" I whispered out, eyes wide and searching. I looked to my left where Agent Perez had looked at the mention of Edward's name. My feet carried me there, the man calling for me to stop. I pushed through the crowd of people, trying to get to the place my heart was telling me to go. Something wasn't right. My heart twisted in pain, sorrowful pain.

My long dress ripped under my feet as I pushed past the paramedics. I came to a fast stop. My world froze.

**(A/N: This is where the alternate ending comes in. So when I post it, just skip from here to there.)**

The feeling of your heart being broken is almost indescribable. People feel it differently, handle it strange ways. Some eat through their sorrow, crying at the simplest of things. Others crawl into the darkest part of themselves, mourning the loss of love. Some cannot even pull themselves out of bed in the morning, the ache of their shattering hearts too much to handle. I had never truly experienced it before. Mei-Leigh had gone through it once, and I had been there to comfort her. It was like a rollercoaster. Completely bedridden in the mornings, brightening a bit by lunch time, on top of the world by the afternoon, crashing into a world of misery in the evening, a sobbing mess before bed, and constantly waking up at night. I had been the good friend, constantly there for her. It was so hard to understand then.

But now, as I looked out the window of my apartment, I knew exactly how all those people felt. I finally understood why so many movies had been made, why singers had crooned out the sorrowful notes of lost love. Why there were books written about it.

Because it is the worst, most crippling feeling a human can ever experience. To have love ripped from your outreaching fingers, so close to grabbing it. Before you can hardly spend a fraction of the time you want to with that person, they're gone. Just gone. All those things you wanted to do, moments you wanted to share, laughs you wanted to have, dreams you wanted to make… words you were dying to say. They would never reach the other person's ears. Love can be so cruel and sweet.

My friend had once told me that life sucks… and then you die. How very right he was.

As I brushed the window pane in my kitchen, I truly felt like dying. Just curling up into a tiny ball and crying until there was nothing left but dust, the wind coming to carry me away. Turning away, I sat down at my table and flipped on the TV. I pulled my legs up underneath me as I flipped through channels. Food Network was too bright and cheerful; the History Channel stated things of the past which just reminded me of mine; the Hallmark Channel… I'd have to block that one. My eyes and face were blank as I watched faces and pictures flash by. I wasn't even sure why I even-

"The world mourns the death of Edward Cullen today as the details of the tragedy come out." The news anchor was saying. My finger froze over the channel flipper, eyes still glazed but not able to turn away. "Exactly one month ago, both he and Isabella Swan-Daaè were supposed to attend the birthday party of the Chicago governor's daughter, but never showed up. It later came out that they had instead attended the annual Winter Musical Concert at Forks High School, where Cullen had gone to school. Taking a detour afterwards, the two ended up in Port Angeles at the docks." The blond haired woman looked grim. "The two were shot at. The police have caught the attackers. As it turns out, it was the same killer of the Swan-Daaès…" Her words trailed off in my ears. I stared at the pictures on the screen. An old photo of my family when I saw just a tiny girl. Our house in France. A picture of the Cullen family, sans Edward and me.

I stopped breathing when two pictures of Edward and I flashed up. The first had been of us when we were about eight. Arms thrown around each other, front teeth missing, and smiling like we held the world in our palms, we looked like the best friends we had been. The second had been taken at Forks High School on that… night. Edward and I had posed with Millie and Drake. My stomach clenched, feeling as if I could throw up.

"Apparently the two had been extremely close," The woman was saying. "Alice Cullen, sister to Edward, states that she had been betting for years that they would end up together…" She trailed off, and I wanted to slap her. Anger boiled. How dare she say something like that, so soon after he… after Edward had…

"Miss Swan-Daaè has not been seen since that night and has refused to make any comment. Like anyone who has ever loved, she is probably mending a broken heart. The thoughts and prayers of the nation go out to the woman and family who lost such a great man. The tragedy of his death and the loss of his music will be felt for years to come," She finished. The image changed to Edward. It was a recording of his last concert. He was performing Chopin's 'Prelude No. 4.' I watched, mesmerized as the man played the haunting piece.

Before I knew it tears were streaming from my eyes. Images from that night escaped the brick wall I had built around them. Me screaming uncontrollably, clinging to his dead body. Shaking him, desperately begging him to wake up. "Come back to me!" I had sobbed. The Cullens showing up. Esme clinging to Carlisle, crying. Emmett prying me off of Edward, needing the help of Jasper to restrain me. Alice and Rosalie standing there, shell-shocked The killer being hauled away, screaming, "Give me the necklace! That element belongs to me!" The police questioning me. The endless questions…

The endless heartbreak.

Dragging myself to my room, I fell down on my bed, clutching a pillow to my chest. _It's all my fault_, I sobbed to myself. _You killed him!_

I blamed myself. Alice had told me over and over again that I couldn't have stopped or changed anything that had happened. But that wasn't true. I was the one who should have taken that bullet. It had been intended for me. I could have screamed sooner, causing the people that had called the police after hearing gunshots to call sooner. I could have insisted on staying in the car. I could have never told him about Millie. I could have never gone back to Forks. I could have never gone to the Cullens in the first place. I could have revealed myself to Jack the night my family was killed.

I could have never come into their lives.

I could have saved him.

But now it was too late. He was gone. Dead. I had watched, completely numb and paralyzed as people spoke words at his funeral. I had witnessed it, watching the last shred of hope that he was alive vanish as they had lowered him into the ground, never to be seen again. It was over. All those things I wanted to say, apologize for could never be said. I would never see him again. Never watch him laugh, study the way his eyes crinkle around the edges. Never touch him. Never be able to actually tell him I love him.

Like a person without any life left in them, I rose from my bed. With a pale hand, I pulled open the bedside table and took out the necklace - the real cause of Edward's death. I choked back a sob, just thinking of his name.

My parents had been smart. While the heart shaped necklace had just appeared to be silver, it was actually something else. Something stronger and disguised. It was the element. It had cost my family their lives, the sanity of a broken man, the life of the man I love… loved.

I hated it. I despised it.

With an enraged scream, I threw the necklace to the ground. It bounced, not harmed at all. In the past month that Edward had been gone, I had done everything to try and destroy it. Nothing worked. It was invincible.

Sobbing like a crazed woman, I climbed up to my music loft. I fell down next to my cellos, clutching onto one of the necks as my heart broke even further. It was like my soul had been ripped out of my body when Edward had died. Like it had gone with him.

"Edward," I whispered, holding my face. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

There have been cases in the past where people have gone crazy because of grief. Neuroscientists talk of neurochemicals and bonds that have been broken, causing the deep limbic system to be off and therefore causing intense grief. Some people stop sleeping, eating, functioning. They don't know how to heal.

But as I sat there, weeping, I heard something that made me think I was crazy but know I wasn't imagining it. It was music… my piano. Light, feathery fingers ghosted over the keys, playing the melody of Beethoven's 'Piano Sonata No.31.' Looking up through bleary eyes, I saw nothing. But I didn't have to. I could feel it. I could feel him. He was there.

"Edward," I whispered. "I love you."

And as my eyes closed to the world around me, drifting off into an endless slumber, I felt the cool brush of lips on my forehead. "I know, my darling. I know."

And with those final words, the sonata of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan-Daaè came to a soft, gentle end.

* * *

**A/N: I bet some of you saw it coming... But maybe not that creepy.  
Yes, she died. It was from lack of eating, sleeping, and whatnot. The deep limbic system controls all of that (it's like the emotional control center of the brain), and so when Bella's neurological bond with Edward was broken, the neurochemicals went crazy. **

**Alternate Ending SOON!**


	24. Alternate Ending

**A/N: Well, this is it. This ending I think you all will be happy with.  
Thank you, to all, who have read. It means a lot. :)**

**Songs for this chapter: 'Coppertone' and 'When We First Met' by Hellogoodbye. I've been obsessed with them lately.**  
**Note: This takes place right after my author's note in the previous chapter.**

* * *

Alternate Ending

_(PREVIOUSLY) My world froze._

"So, tell me, Miss Swan-Daaè, what were you feeling when you saw him?"

The question was so simple, yet so incredibly hard to answer. The normal answer was something like, "I was terrified!" or "I don't even remember that moment, it was so awful." But neither answer would suffice. What I felt at that moment, when I saw Edward laying on the gurney with closed eyes and a paramedic pumping his chest, was like no other feeling in the world. Only a few select people had ever had to endure what I did. Each ending was either happy or tragic.

As I sat on the plush couch, one hand running over the soft fabric and the other clutched in a warm hand, I was unutterably thankful that my ending was happy. Looking up at Antoinette Dunstan, her blue eyes staring at me intently, I gave her the best answer I could: "My heart stopped beating. I hadn't even realized I was screaming, but when the paramedics took me to the side I knew I was about to lose it." I paused. "So much had happened, but I still hadn't said everything I could. There were so many moments I wanted to share with him. I'm just so thankful that he's still here with me to do all those things." Looking over, I saw that Edward was looking at me with love filled eyes, his face aglow with happiness. I squeezed his hand. "It's like we were given a second chance," I said, still looking at him.

Antoinette awed with the rest of the crowd. "And, Edward, what about you? What made you throw yourself in front of the bullet?"

Edward looked up at her under his thick lashes, green eyes sparkling. "Antoinette, I would have thrown myself in front of a bunny if it meant I could be close to this woman." That earned a massive swoon from everyone, including myself. This man had a way with words.

As Antoinette asked him more questions, I zoned out, just staring at him. His bronze hair was in its usual disarray, his face as handsome as ever. His eyes were tired from the healing and stress, but still as green as ever. He was dressed in dark jeans and a forest green button-down shirt. His right shoulder was in a sling, bandages hidden underneath. The bullet hadn't actually caught him in the back, but in the shoulder. It's one of the reasons he was still alive.

"Let me see the ring!" Antoinette's voice brought me back. I smiled, blushing profusely. Holding out my hand, the massive ring on my finger glinted dangerously. Antoinette and the crowd gave a unanimous agreement of approval. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, smiling as if I had been gifted the world.

A few weeks after Edward was let out of the hospital, he had taken me by surprise one morning when I was rewrapping his shoulder. Just got down on one knee (much to my protest), and held up the box.

"I told her that I wasn't going to spend another day of my life without her. I had gone for twenty odd years without having her as my own, and gone through a life-or-death situation just for her." Edward said, smiling.

"The least I could do was say yes." I grinned cheekily, nudging him gently with my shoulder. He laughed.

"This whole situation has been so crazy," Antoinette was saying. "Have you two made any plans for after the wedding? Do you think there will be a duet album in the near future?"

I looked at Edward, our eyes holding a silent conversation. "Bella and I," Edward started slowly, "Have decided that it may be best to take time off for ourselves. We both have given so much, and it's time to have a little break."

"But I plan to be doing a duet with him," I added, squeezing his hand. "I've yet to find a pianist who is capable of playing Beethoven's piano and cello sonatas with an understanding of the music. I just may put Edward to the test." I teased.

They both laughed. "We all look forward to it." Antoinette smiled. "You two are just the cutest couple. Do you know that some are saying that you are the modern day Daniel Barenboim and Jacqueline du Prè?"

"I think that it is a very great honor to be compared to them," I said carefully, "But there will only be one Daniel and Jacqueline couple. Just as there will only ever be one Edward and Bella couple. While I have always idolized Jacqueline, I would never dream of taking her place."

Antoinette continued asking us different questions. Whenever I grew uncertain or nervous, Edward would just squeeze my hand and take over. Like equal parts, we leaned on each other for support. So when Antoinette asked for us to do one last duet (an easy one, of course, because of Edward's shoulder. The doctor said to take it slowly.), we rose at the same time. I let go of his hand at the last moment possible, my eyes meeting his.

And as we took a breath, ready to begin, I smiled at the watching world. It was a goodbye. Not a final one, more like a farewell. "Until we meet again," I wanted to say. It was the end. The chapter of singleness, of being alone, was over. And a new beginning, where Edward and I were together, was starting. Each and every day we faced, we were together. Standing tall and side by side. Together we could do anything.

And as Saint-Saëns's "The Swan" sang out from our fingers, my heart soared. It was finally our time. Edward and I were finally where we were both supposed to be: together.


End file.
